The Beauty and The Geek Tradução
by MezitaCo
Summary: Edward Cullen é um intelectual tímido, desesperadamente apaixonado pela linda e quieta colega de classe, Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: vixen1836 (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. O amor não correspondido dele **

Cheguei à classe cinco minutos mais cedo só para que eu pudesse a verela chegar. Quando entrou, eu nem ao menos olhei para cima. De algum jeito, sabia que era ela. Tentei mentir para mim mesmo sobre minha atração, dando desculpas e justificações, explicando que esses sentimentos já se eram de se esperar. Qualquer garoto iria se interessar por aquela garota. Ela era perfeita, afinal. Espirituosa, engraçada, inteligente, linda, doce...

Eu nunca tinha realmente pensado em alguém desse jeito antes. Havia algo sobre _ela_. Algo que eu não podia identificar. Algo sobre o jeito que ela sorria docemente, algo sobre o jeito que seus olhos brilhavam quando ela me pegava olhando para ela...

Logo o bastante, eu tinha sido forçado a reconhecer isso. Eu estava apaixonado por Bella Swan.

Duas vezes por semana - como uma pessoa louca - eu me encontro antecipando ansiosamente sua chegada na classe. Assisti o jeito ela dava um passo de cada vez na sala de aula. Sua beleza sutil foi de tirar o fôlego. Se movia devagar, calculando cada passo, determinada a não repetir o tombo da última semana. Bem, na verdade, não era só da última semana. Ela parecia ser bem desajeitada, a havia visto cair duas vezes desde que nós começamos a ter essa aula juntos.

De todo jeito, eu ia sair da minha cadeira para ajudá-la, só para ser contrariado por Mike Newton, extraordianário idiota jogador de futebol. Da última vez, ele aproveitou a oportunidade para dissimuladamente apalpá-la enquanto ajudava-a a se levantar, piscando para o seus companheiros de idiotice depois de a ter colocado em seu lugar. Ela tinha ficado tão humilhada ao notar suas mãos gananciosas. Então, ele só havia sido encorajado quando ela o tinha agradecido profusamente pela ajuda. Uma vez que ela estava sentada, olhou para trás e para frente entre Mike e eu com uma curiosa expressão em seu rosto. Senti-me humilhado quando percebi que sua expressão nervosa foi provavelmente devido ao fato que enquanto os dois estavam sentados, _eu _ainda estava de pé. E olhando para ela. É claro, Mike não havia nem me notado.

Quando tinha finalmente ido para minha cadeira, eu o vi inclinar-se para a frente para sussurrar para seus ridículos amigos do time sobre "foder ela". Fiquei furioso com a perspectiva de as mãos de Mike Newton estarem em qualquer lugar perto dela de novo. Ela não parecia estar interessada nele, mas... então, de novo... que garota não estaria interessada em Mike Newton? Ele era tipo um _superstar_ no campus.

Reprimi um suspiro ardente enquanto eu a via subir os degraus. Ela finalmente chegou ao seu lugar, mas ao invés de parar em seu usual assento, congelou e então deu outro calculado passo para a minha fileira. Olhei para baixo, fingindo ler. Eu não queria olhar para cima. Ela já havia me pegado fazendo isso tantas vezes. Além disso, diferente do resto desses idiotas, eu sabia que isso a fazia desconfortável. E então, ela parou perto de mim. O lado do meu rosto ficou quente, quando ela olhou para mim, expectante.

"Oi, Edward."

"Oi, Bella." repliquei debilmente.

Estremeci ao som da minha própria voz. Eu tinha acabado de coaxar? Por que ela estava parada na frente da minha fileira? Ela sempre havia sido legal, sorrindo frequentemente, mas ela nunca havia dito _meu nome_ ou desviado de seu caminho para _falar_ comigo. O que poderia ela querer de mim... Edward Cullen... extraordinário nerd?

Lindas garotas como Bella geralmente não falam com garotos com eu.

Mike Newton e sua comitiva de futebol entraram, rudes e com uma risada efervescente. Nós dois olhamos para a porta, mas enquanto ela assistia a eles, eu assistia a ela. Não poderia deixar de admirar a forma que sua blusa azul escura a deixava com uma aparência radiante. Seus olhos, seus lábios, suas faces rosadas era magníficas. Seu longo cabelo castanho estava despenteado, varrido pelo vento talvez. Dispersos fios caíam sobre seus ombros macios.

De repente, ela mudou seu peso para o outro pé e olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam ansiosos. Eu a estava encarando de novo e comecei a sentir meu rosto ficar ainda mais quente quando eu desviei meu olhar, olhando sem vontade para o meu livro. _Ótimo..._

"Hm, eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia me sentar com você hoje..." ela sussurrou, dando uma olhadela de novo para o grupo de Mike Newton. "Nós temos o projeto de escrita em grupo e... eu só imaginei que seria legal se fossemos parceiros... você sabe, eu sempre tenho problemas com os nomes e datas de todas essas batalhas..." ela riu nervosamente.

_O que? _Eu estava sonhando? Pisquei. Ela mudou seu peso novamente, esperando uma resposta. O grupo desagradável de Mike subiu a escada e ela desviou o olhar de novo para eles. Minha mente titubeou por um segundo longo demais e ela interpretou minha hesitação errado. Como sempre, palavras me faltaram.

"Oh, me desculpe, eu não deveria ter assumido que você não tinha um parceiro... não-"

_Não! Sem chance! ... "Não, _Bella, tudo bem. Eu não tenho nenhum parceiro. Eu adoraria fazer o trabalho com você." Disse numa corrida de palavras, um pouco ansioso.

Ela sorriu em alívio. A encarei estupidamente. Ela levantou suas sobrancelhas para mim como se estivesse me encorajando a continuar falando, mas eu não tinha mais nada a dizer. Eu deveria dizer algo mais? Estava mudo. Eu tinha _muito _pouca experiência com garotas... havia alguma convenção educada que eu estava esquecendo?

"Desde que nós trabalharemos juntos, posso me sentar ao seu lado hoje?"

_Oh, Deus._ Ela já havia me perguntado isso! _Idiota!_

"É claro!" Praticamente gritei. "Desculpe-me, por favor, sente-se."

Me levantei, movendo-me para a direita para ela passar, mas quando eu mudei para a direita, ela também mudou. Me movi para a esquerda e ela rebateu meu movimento de novo. A terceira vez é o truque e nós dois rimos juntos nervosamente enquanto ela se sentava ao meu lado. Mike Newton assistiu nossa troca de sua própria fileira. Ele parecia completamente confuso, mas eu não conseguia focar nele. A garota, não... mulher, que eu estava apaixonado, a mulher que estava sonhando a oito semanas estava sentada ao meu lado! Eu não conseguia pensar. Era demais, muito recente. Sentar ao meu lado e ser minha parceira? O projeto foi de prazo médio; contaria como trinta por cento de nossa classe inteira. Nós poderíamos ter que trabalhar por várias horas _no mínimo..._

"Hey! Cullen! Usando suas incríveis _habilidades nerdianas_ de tutor agora?" Mike me zombou de seu assento a três fileiras abaixo da minha. "Bella, baby, você não tem que se sentar com ele se não quiser. Eu ia te pedir para ser minha parceira pro projeto. Quer sentar aqui?"

Eu me irritei com sua familiaridade. _'Bella, baby'_. A imagem de mim, me lançando contra Mike do meu assento para reduzir sua cara a pó reluziu na minha mente. Eu não tinha nenhum músculo feito de esteróide, mas eu estava _definitivamente_ em forma. Ele iria provavelmente ganhar, mas pelo menos eu poderia lhe dar uns socos...

"Obrigada, Mike" ela respondeu educadamente "mas, Edward e eu já tinhamos planejado há algum tempo atrás sermos parceiros e nós já temos a maioria de nossos esquemas já concluídos."

Ela mentiu suave, docemente. Mike e eu olhamos de boca aberta para ela.

"Faça como quiser, querida." ele disse, franzindo antes de virar as costas para nós, rindo com seus amigos de outra piada estúpida qualquer.

Meu cérebro deu uma sacudida. Ela acabou de rejeitar Mike Newton por minha causa? _Sim, ela fez_. Meu ego começou a voar em lindas asas, decolando para o ar fresco, subindo para a maior altitude possível e então... caiu em uma espiral da morte bastante desagradável quando percebi que provavelmente ela realmente _tinha_ problemas com a matéria. Por que mais ela iria rejeitá-lo? Mike Newton não seria de nenhuma ajuda com o relatório. O desespero chegou rapidamente.

Mas resolvi parar de reclamar e só apreciar o fato de que ela tinha falado comigo. _"Edward... posso me sentar com você hoje?"_ Deixei o som de sua voz cantar na minha cabeça quando ela disse meu nome. Me fez ficar atordoado. Eu queria falar com ela de novo, mas eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para dizer. Todas as minhas ideias para uma pequena conversa pareciam totalmente inadequadas. A salvação veio quando Professor Norris entrou, pedindo à classe silêncio. Ele passou uma hora revisando as invasões da Segunda Guerra Mundial em meticulosos detalhes. Eu queria ouvi-lo, mas era tão difícil ter foco. Ela estava tão perto. Eu podia sentir seu perfume.

Eventualmente, encontrei distração nas minhas anotações. Eu resolvi escrever cada única palavra que saía da boca do instrutor. Enquanto me mantia ocupado, me concentrei inteiramente em não deixar minha mente ou olhos a vagar em sua direção. De vez em quando, ela batia sua caneta contra a mesa ansiosamente, rapidamente. Ela também parecia quase nervosa.

Quando nosso instrutor finalizou a aula, ele confirmou que o relatório seria um projeto em grupo. Teríamos que produzir uma dissertação com dez mil palavras sobre a invasão de Normandy. _Dissertação de dez mil palavras?_ Excitação e ansiedade me impulsionaram; eu iria ter que ficar sozinho com ela por no mínimo cinco ou seis horas à algum ponto.

Fomos dispensados e todos começaram a sair, menos nós. Eu lutava para encontrar as palavras certas para dizer.

"Então, parece que nosso rascunho tem que estar pronto próxima semana, " ela disse primeiro. "Você gostaria de começar hoje à noite?"

Hoje à noite? Sexta-feira à noite? "Uh, claro... mas, hoje é sexta, você não tem planos...?

"Bem, não... eu deveria ter algum plano?" ela perguntou, rindo docemente. Ela não me zombou, embora. Quando não respondi imediatamente, suas sobrancelhas se levantaram em curiosidade. Estava pacientemente esperando eu falar de novo...

"Oh, eu pensei..." O que eu pensei? Eu não conseguia imaginar Bella Swan querendo perder seu tempo numa sexta-feira à noite para estudar comigo. Eu já havia visto ela com seus amigos, e sabia o tipo de gente que ela andava com, eu só havia assumido que ela tinha uma festa para ir, ou algo mais interessante do que ficar comigo.

"Nós podemos fazer isso outro dia, sem problemas..."

"Eu não tenho planos." Disse abruptamente e imediatamente reprimi outro gemido. Essas foram as consequencias de falar.

"Ótimo, então é um encontro," ela disse, alegremente. "Te vejo hoje à noite... oh, e pode ser no seu apartamento? Meus companheiros de quarto são um pouco... bem, vamos só dizer que seria um pouco estranho."

O pensamento de olhares estranhos vindo de todas essas garotas bonitas me enviou outra sensação nervosa. Minha mente começou a zumbir de novo. _Ha!... a garota bonita e o nerd_... espere, ela disse encontro?... _não 'encontro de estudo'_ ...nós tinhamos um encontro? _Não... é claro que não!_

"Claro, soa ótimo... te vejo às sete, então?" Eu disse, incerto. Isso era uma piada? Talvez _isso_ era sobre o que Mike Newton estava rindo? Disparei um olhar desconfiado para a carteira de Mike, mas ele já havia ido embora.

"Parece bom. Então... posso pegar seu endereço?" ela perguntou, perplexa pela minha expressão. Ela provavelmente já estava se arrependendo disso. Eu lhe dei meu endereço, e enquanto ela o rabiscava em seu caderno, não pude deixar de notar seus lábios, enquanto ela repetia cada palavra que escrevia. Eles eram tão macios e cheios. Eu só podia imaginar como eles se sentiriam.

De repente, ela se levantou de sua cadeira. Levantei-me sem jeito para deixar-la passar, mas não conseguia confiar em mim mesmo para descer os degraus ainda. Acenei um adeus para ela e fingi vasculhar minha mochila enquanto meus pensamentos giravam em uma tempestade caótica de perguntas. Me senti atordoado, de novo. Ela havia dito encontro. O que isso significava? Por que ela havia rejeitado Mike Newton? Ela não gostava dele? Ela havia visto através de seus músculos? Talvez Bella _era_ diferente. Ela era tão legal. Tão linda. _Eu a amava..._

Eu gemi de novo, enjoado com a minha própria lamentação deplorável. E então, quando percebi que meu apartamento estava um desastre, isso me tirou da minha síncope anterior. _Gah!_ Apressei-me para casa, dirigindo perigosamente. Corri pra dentro e comecei a limpar rapidamente. Não estava realmente _tão ruim_, mas sem muita vida social, meu apartamento era o meu canto. Ou eu estava aqui, ou no campus, ou na livraria, que é o motivo que eu adquiri um apartamento ao invés de um dormitório. Eu estava sempre em casa. _O que é um pouco depressivo quando você começa a pensar nisso..._

Irritado pelo meu próprio pessimismo, tentei me focar somente na limpeza. Eventualmente, meu humor melhorou e eu fiquei animado com a perspectiva de vê-la fora da sala de aula, fora das minhas fantasias...

No fundo, eu queria impressionar Bella. Minha obsessão era muito mais que amor incorrespondido, desesperado e patético. Eu realmente queria conhecê-la. Ela era tão legal e tão linda... e seus olhos gentis... e seu corpo delicado...

É por isso que meu imenso afeto por ela era tão assustador... garotas como Bella geralmente não queriam conhecer garotos quietos como eu

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu podia tentar mostrar para ela que apesar de que eu não era nenhum Mike Newton, eu tinha qualidades que ainda eram válidas de sua atenção. Eu fazia coisas engraçadas, mesmo que elas não eram necessariamente normais. E, eu queria que ela me oferecesse uma chance.

Então, meu plano estava decidido. Eu iria ser eu mesmo, criar uma conversa, e só _agir naturalmente_. Às seis e meia, meu apartamento estava bem arrumado e eu me sentei passivamente olhando o relógio, pensando muito. Meu apartamento estava limpo, eu havia tomado banho e colocado minhas melhores roupas: jeans escuros e uma camisa verde. Na verdade, eu não estava muito positivo de que eram as melhores, mas eram minhas melhores opções. No primeiro colegial Betsy Coleman havia me dito, especificamente, que verde era a minha melhor cor. É claro, isso havia sido antes que eu a tentei beijar. Tinha sido um desastre _total_. Eu cortei meu lábio no aparelho dela e então decidi desistir depois que nossas testas se chocaram uma nas outras. Duas vezes.

Além de Betsi, eu só havia estado com outra garota, minha primeira e única namorada. Nós tínhamos o mesmo instrutor de piano. Uma vez, no Piano Camp*, as coisas haviam saído completamente fora de mão. Havia sido tão estranho o depois, que nós nunca mais nos falamos. _Por que eu estou pensando nisso agora?_ Torci minhas mãos e me concentrei em minha respiração. Pratiquei algumas pequenas conversas na minha cabeça: o tempo, nosso professor, a dissertação... mas todas elas pareciam ridiculamente sem sal. Assisti o relógio em um frenesi de nervos enquanto ele marchava em seu próprio ritmo, torturando minha alma com cada tic tac. Ela iria começar a rir de mim.

*: não me perguntem o que é isso, só deduzi que é um tipo de Acampamento do Piano.

Então, sete horas exatas, ela bateu na porta.

Corri para a porta, quase tropeçando, parando apenas para uma conversa revigorante: _Acalme-se. Você vai assustá-la com o desespero. Ela é uma dama, trate-a como uma... você é um cara esperto, pode ser divertido... bem, quase... e, ela é muito legal, muito doce... só aja naturalmente..._

Ela bateu de novo. Abri a porta rápido demais e... desmoronei. Eu quase arfei. Bella estava na frente da minha porta em uma linda blusa com jóias roxas que agarravam suas curvas. A cor escura completava o creme de sua pele perfeitamente. Para piorar a situação, sua saia marrom flutuante parava logo acima de seus joelhos. Eu nunca havia visto suas pernas antes. Lutei com a urgência de encará-las, e ao invés disso, foquei em seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam abertos, calorosos e amáveis, fazendo o desafio um pouco mais fácil.

"Oi Edward," ela disse sorrindo. "Eu gostei do seu complexo de apartamentos, é realmente legal. Estou com um pouco de ciúmes, gostaria de ter meu próprio lugar..." a voz dela sumiu.

"Er, obrigado... você quer entrar?" _Não, Edward, só quero ficar parada na frente da sua porta._

"Obrigada." ela acenou, dando um passo para a frente. Ela estava na minha casa. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico de novo.

E agora? Todas as minhas ideias para uma pequena conversa pareciam débeis e eu não tinha certeza do que dizer. Eu nunca realmente havia estava sozinho com uma _mulher_ antes, quanto mais a _mulher dos meus sonhos_, a mulher que eu estava completamente apaixonado!

Eu urgentemente precisava vomitar, mas respirei fundo em vez disso. Ela entrou, colocando sua bolsa em cima da mesa e sorriu para mim de novo. Sorri de volta nervosamente. Ela estava aqui, no meu apartamento. _De verdade_.

O universo inteiro gargalhou de mim em uníssono.

Discretamente, me inclinei contra a parede, rezando por apoio. Devo perguntar se ela quer que eu pegue sua bolsa? Se ela quer se sentar? Dar a ela um tour? O que mais? Abri minha boca pra falar, mas eu perdi a cabeça quando ela sorriu e acenou para a minha parede de livros. Sorri de volta e a assisti quando ela atravessou minha sala de estar, me proporcionando a oportunidade de finalmente ver suas pernas. Ela se inclinou elegantemente em direção às prateleiras para dedilhar a coluna de meus livros usados. Eu vergonhosamente a admirei. Suas pernas eram ainda melhores do que eu havia imaginado.

"Wow, você tem tantos livros, Edward..." ela murmurou, lendo o título e olhando cada um. _Isso era porque eu era um nerd gigantesco_. Ugh, o que isso significava? Era bom ou ruim?

"Legal..." ela sussurrou, puxando um livro da estante.

Alívio me atingiu quando percebi que talvez ela estivesse impressionada por a minha coleção. Uma vez, na sala de aula, peguei um vislumbre de _A Idade da Inocência _na bolsa dela... Eu sabia que não era para a matéria. É claro, ela gostaria dos meus clássicos. _Idiota! Você devia ter tirado sua coleção de Charles Dickens das caixas do seu armário! _

"Wow, essa é uma ótima coleção... Rudyard Kipling... Emily Dickinson... uma maravilhosa coleção de poesia essas."

"Sim, uh, meu poema preferido de todos os tempo é _Se_, de Kipling." consegui proferir em um tom uniforme.

"Eu particularmente sou uma fã de Whitman, mas então, é meio difícil gostar de poesia e _não_ gostar de Kipling... não é mesmo?"

_Whitman... Wow_. Isso era uma pergunta, certo? Proferi um "mm-hmm" e ela se virou para me encarar, brevemente olhando nos meus olhos antes de se virar de novo para a estante, só para pegar outro livro. A vi olhar para o livro e depois para mim. Eu imediatamente me perdi em seu olhar. Seus olhos eram tão expressivos, mas o que ela via quando olhava para mim? Eu me sentia como se estivesse me perdendo de alguma coisa. Sim, havia algo em seus olhos... algo que eu não podia decifrar. Se voltou de novo para o livros e vi um lindo sorriso na borda de sua boca enquanto ela lia. Por que eu só estava parado aqui? Ela tinha percebido?

"Uh, posso pegar alguma coisa para você beber?" ofereci. Parecia ser uma coisa educada de seu perguntar.

"Sim, na verdade, você tem água?"

"Claro."

Deixei a água correr, esperando ela esfriar. Enquanto enchia o copo, eu a observei da cozinha. Meu coração saltou enquanto eu assimilava a cena. Seu longo cabelo escuro percorria a extensão de suas costas. Me imaginei pegando-a pela cintura, envolvendo meus dedos na sua pele, a puxando perto de mim, saboreando a sensação de seu corpo mole contra o meu, seus lábios macios e delicados, atacando-os com a admiração fervorosa que eu tinha, desespero permeando meu beijo enquanto eu ansiava por prová-la, senti-la... Estremeci quando um pequeno gemido escapou da parte de trás da minha garganta. Era baixo, mas ainda indesculpável. _Aja naturalmente_!

Como se ela tivesse me ouvido, se virou, sorrindo de novo, capturando meus olhos em um olhar espantado. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios e algo sobre isso me impressionou. Parecia que a mesma expressão estava presente em seus olhos. O que eu estava perdendo? Isso era estranho para ela também? _Não ajuda em nada ela que você é um idiota que a fica encarando quando ela está de costas!_

Afastei meus olhos dela rapidamente quando a água transbordava do copo e era derramada na minha mão. _Maldição!_ Agarrei uma toalha e tentei limpar a água, assim ela não iria se perguntar por que o lado de fora do copo estava molhado. _Isso seria interessante de explicar..._

Isso não estava dando certo. Eu era até mesmo capaz de ficar perto dela sem encará-la? Não, eu não era. Eu queria sua companhia, mas isso nunca daria certo. O mais cedo que eu puder colocá-la para fora daqui, melhor... para ela. Eu era muito deplorável. Tristeza jorrou através de mim, mas eu sabia que eu não podia fazer nada a respeito. Seria melhor acabar logo com isso para que eu possa voltar para minhas fantasias impossíveis. Pelo menos lá eu não gaguejo, não falo nem me movo de forma confusa e tropeço de maneira imbecil. _Só sobreviva a esta noite e então dê uma desculpa, covarde! _

Respirei fundo e dirigi-me à mesa, colocando o copo de vidro em cima da mesa, indicando que eu estava pronto para começar. Ela se juntou à mim rapidamente. Quando sentou-se ao meu lado, eu estava ainda mais nervoso do que antes. A proximidade de nossos corpos era quase intimidante, eletrificante. Por que eu não me sentei em frente à ela? Será que a minha proximidade a faz desconfortável? _Ótimo, você não pode se mover agora!_

Me foquei em ignorar o aroma doce do seu perfume.

Então, por onde você quer começar? Eu estava pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos começar do começo, talvez como uma revisão. O que você acha?" Eu perguntei, soando mais soando mais profissional do que eu realmente me sentia,

Olhei para cima para encontrar seus olhos e ela me encarou de volta, mais profundamente que antes. Senti um choque de algo novo, algo diferente, e algo... emocionante passar por nós. _Uh... é a sua imaginação!_

Arranquei esse pensamento enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos. Eles estavam atentos e curiosos. Ela piscou como se sentisse algo também. Um rosa avermelhado apareceu em suas bochechas; ela estava corando para mim. _Deus, ela é linda_. Eu tinha que olhar para longe, de volta para o meu livro, para evitar encará-la de novo.

"Claro. Eu tomei várias notas, mas eu não tenho certeza de como realmente incorporar o projeto, você tem um ponto específico em que quer começar?" Eu tinha? Eu não havia nem pensado muito no projeto. Havia pensado o dia inteiro nela.

"Não realmente, mas nós podemos ver isso juntos," disse, encontrando seus olhos de novo.

Nosso olhar se encontrou, mas dessa vez eu tinha certeza que alguma coisa havia passado entre nós. Desejei que eu pudesse ter certeza que ela sentia isso também. Ela inclinou-se ligeiramente para a frente e seus lábios se partiram, enquanto procurava meu olhar. Sua expressão parecia confusa. Para o que ela estava olhando?

_Oh, Deus, por favor... Eu espero que não tenha nada no meu rosto._ Ela percebeu meu pânico, mas não deu gargalhou. Olhou para baixo e deu uma leve risadinha; era um som musical. Esforcei-me para encontrar palavras que quebrassem o silêncio, mas não foi por muito tempo.

"Sabe Edward... eu tenho que te contar algo que pode ser um pouco embaraçoso," ela disse, quebrando a quietude primeiro.

_Oh, não._ Essa era a hora. Meu coração começou a correr e eu me balancei um pouco na minha cadeira, bêbado de antecipação de minha mortificação inevitável.

O universo soltou uma gargalhada aguda.

"Bem, é só que seus olhos são tão bonitos que é quase impossível me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa quando você me olha desse jeito."

Eu pisquei; sem certeza de que isso foi uma advertência gentil e cautelosa por eu estar a comendo com os olhos ou um elogio? Eu não conseguia me decidir. Ela levemente mordeu seu lábio inferior em hesitação e uma onda de desejo passou por mim. O que ela queria dizer com _'quando você me olha desse jeito'_?

A encarei em completa confusão.

"Quero dizer, eu realmente, _realmente_ não consigo me concentrar," ela disse, deixando outra risada soar ao redor da minha cabeça. _Era_ um elogio. Ela _me_ elogiou, elogiou meus _olhos_. Ri com ela, mas eu não tinha realmente certeza do por quê. _Diga algo de volta!_

"Oh, bem, obrigado... os seus também não são tão ruins..." _ugh, isso nem mesmo fez sentido!_

Ela deu uma risadinha de novo, mas era encantadora e despreocupada. Ri nervosamente com ela de novo.

"Bem, obrigada. Acho que é a sua camiseta, o verde realmente realça seus olhos."

"Obrigado, Bella." _Não, obrigado, Betsy Coleman!_

Rompi seu olhar e olhei para baixo, lendo absolutamente nada do livro, procurando um lugar para começar. Eu não estava nem mesmo no capítulo certo. Ela ainda estava me observando e eu senti uma sensação muito familiar se inflamar no meu rosto. Constrangimento. É claro. Ouvi meu coração bater forte e fiz uma pequena oração para que ela não pudesse ouvi-lo também. Concentrei-me em folhear as páginas para encontrar um ponto de partida.

"Uh, então talvez nós -"

Ela levantou sua mão e a descansou no topo da minha, impedindo meu movimento. Congelei quando o calor de sua pequena mão parecia incendiar uma sensação nervosa no meu estomago.

"Edward," ela murmurou. Um estranho, quase enrouquecido tom estava presente quando ela proferiu meu nome. Mandou outra pequena corrente de algo desconhecido em mim.

"S-Sim," o gaguejamento estava de volta.

Meus olhos se encontraram com os dela e nós piscamos juntos. Senti uma energia passar entre nós de novo; ela também sentiu. Ela meio que sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça. Seus olhos se moveram para a minha boca. Devagar, se inclinou seu corpo para frente, trazendo sua face angelical para perto. Rápidas rajadas de confusão e descrença me eletrificaram. Ela queria me beijar? Eu. _Se mova, idiota!_

Seus lábios tocaram os meus e minha cabeça girou. Eu queria vomitar de novo, mas a sensação era boa demais. Seus lábios eram tão macios quanto eu sonhei. Tentei me concentrar em não ser tão descuidado com a minha boca. Eu [i]não queria[i] que nossas testas se chocassem. Medo e ansiedade me empurraram para um estado vertiginoso novamente. _Faça o que fizer, não a morda!_

Quando ela continuou a me beijar, fiquei surpreso e confortado pela maneira que nós nos encaixávamos bem. A beijei de volta gentilmente até que ela começou a mover sua boca contra a minha um pouco mais asperamente...

Essa pequena mudança de pressão estalou algo em seu devido lugar. De repente, a culminação de dezenas de sonhos, fantasias, e pensamento se chocaram juntos, criando uma excitação no meu corpo, um desejo em minhas mãos e urgência na minha boca. Eu não tinha nenhum domínio sobre a minha pressa, como minhas mãos se moviam por sua própria vontade pelos lados de seu rosto, puxando-a para perto. Em resposta, ela embrulhou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, me puxando para frente. Sua pele era tão macia; seus lábios tão quentes. _Oh, Deus, isso é real? Só cale a boca e aproveite antes que ela perceba o que ela está fazendo!_

Ela me beijou perfeita e divertidamente. Continuou mordiscando minha boca entre os beijos. Eu queria rir comigo mesmo do prazer da sensação de seus dentes me mordendo suavemente, mas eu me refreei. Se eu risse, havia o risco de acabar roncando.

E então, a realidade me bateu em um movimento rápido. Desapontamento me acertou. Eventualmente, ela iria entender o que ela estava fazendo e... quando ela fizesse isso... tudo estaria acabado. Argumentei comigo mesmo sobre a possibilidade de acabar com isso primeiro, me prevenir de mais embarassamento, mas meu desejo por ela venceu. Além disso, eu provavelmente nunca mais iria beijá-la de novo, então eu podia aproveitar até que ela me chutasse. Se isso iria ser meu único espaço de tempo com ela, eu queria _realmente_ beijá-la.

Assim que tomei essa decisão, meu corpo desenvolveu vontade própria. A beijei rigidamente e ela retribuiu. Era tão bom, mas eu queria mais. Afastei-me um pouco de sua boca, esperando que o gesto fosse encorajá-la a abrir ela para mim. Ela entendeu. Entrei em sua boca, saboreando sua intimidade. Ela suspirou quietamente quando nós encontramos suave, fluida, sinergia. Com seu som, alguma outra corrente estranha começou a dançar dentro de mim. Ela queria isso, também. Ela _me_ queria...

O universo arfou em uma confusão atônita.

De repente, suas mãos estavam em todo o meu cabelo. Gemi baixinho quando ela encheu seus pequenos dedos em fortes apertos, me puxando para perto de novo. Eu não podia entender como seus lábios pareciam se mover com perfeita sincronização com os meus. E, eu não conseguia ter o suficiente de sua boca. Senti-la se afastar de mim e, instantaneamente, eu sabia que era o fim. Eu tinha perdido o controle e assustado ela com o meu desespero doentio. Ela rompeu seus lábios dos meus, mas continuou com sua face perto da minha.

"Edward... eu... eu realmente gosto de você e, se está tudo bem pra você, eu quero continuar isso," ela sussurrou.

_Se eu estou bem com isso? Eu realmente gosto de você? Mas que porra? Eu quero continuar!?_ "Oh, bem, Bella... você _não_ tem ideia de há quanto tempo eu quero te beijar," Corei com a minha admissão precipitada. _Na verdade, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você... casa comigo?_

"Eu também," ela sorriu um pouco antes de por outro beijo casto nos meus lábios.

O que ela estava pensando? De repente eu comecei a ficar muito ciente da minha excitação violenta. Espero que ela não possa ver. Estava grato que ela não estava olhando para nenhum lugar além dos meus olhos. Ela limpou sua garganta para falar, puxando os meus olhos para os dela com uma ferocidade inigualável. Não era necessário; eu estava completamente capturado.

"Edward, eu quero confiar em você," ela respirou.

"Você pode confiar em mim," prometi.

Eu estava confuso. Por que ela não seria capaz de confiar em mim? Eu não era um idiota imundo como Mike Newton. Eu nunca iria fazer nada para que ela não confiasse em mim. Suas bochechas coraram de novo e ela puxou meu pescoço para perto, então ela podia se inclinar até a minha orelha. Um arrepio me percorreu quando senti o calor de seu rosto tão perto de mim.

"Eu quero que você faça amor comigo."

_Meu Deus_. Seu sussurro foi tão doce, como se ela tivesse me pedido algo inocente. Me empurrou de volta e encontrou meus olhos - a expressão neles era completamente sincera. Mas, eu ainda não conseguia me parar de procurar algo em seu rosto. O que estava acontecendo aqui? De repente me senti alarmado. O que a tinha levado a me dizer isso? Eu havia ficado obcecado com ela por semanas, me apaixonado no dia em que a vi, mas ela nunca havia dado nenhuma indicação de que ela tinha o mais débil interesse em mim até agora. Eu havia visto ela e seus amigos e o tipo de gente que ela andava com. Que não era eu. Eu sabia que eu era considerado quieto e eu não estava ao menos no mesmo hemisfério, enquanto sua panelinha... então, por que ela iria _me_ querer? Uma guerra se travou entre minha mente racional e minha luxúria, me bombardeando com pedaços de evidências.

_... Ela disse que me quer... ela acabou de dizer isso, certo? Por que eu? Isso não faz nenhum sentido... ela poderia ter qualquer cara que quisesse... ela está bêbada?... não, ela não está... já a beijei, ela que começou isso... mas, e se eu aceitar e então... ah, e se ela mudar de ideia?_

"Bella, você tem certeza?" Eu não queria que ela fizesse nada de que iria se arrepender.

Isso iria me quebrar. Ela respondeu minha pergunta com um apertado, contraído beijo que enviou para o meu corpo um alvoroço de necessidade. A beijei de volta até que ela se afastou de novo.

Já havia mudado de ideia? A assisti nervosamente enquanto ela se levantava, segurando meu olhar. Sabia que minha boca estava aberta, então a fechei. Em alguns surreais, fluidos momentos, ela posicionou suas duas pernas uma de cada lado das minhas. A vi em estupefação enquanto ela gentilmente se abaixou para mim, fechando a distancia entre nós dois em uma atitude indecisa até minhas coxas. Ela me beijou imediatamente, chocando seus lábios contra os meus com um soluço quieto. Meu corpo rugiu de volta à vida enquanto fantasia se tornava realidade.

_Oh, Meu Deus. Isso está acontecendo._ Minha mente só agora conseguiu alcançar suas ações quando percebi com horror que minhas mãos ainda estavam imóveis no ar. Instantaneamente movi-as. Flexionei minhas mãos primeiro antes de lentamente deslocar minhas palmas para os lados de seus joelhos, envolvendo cada um dos meus dedos em torno de um lugar diferente de sua perna, apreciando a sensação de minhas mãos sobre ela. Ela estremeceu ao meu toque, mas eu não tinha certeza do por quê. Era muito difícil ter foco. Minha mente corria, atirando em cima de mim perguntas e avaliações da direita para a esquerda. Eu não conseguia acompanhar.

Seus dedos se envolveram firmementes no meu cabelo; me trazendo de volta do meu torpor. Sua força despertou em mim uma estranha, vontade carnal. Eu comecei a traçar estratégias. Ela queria _isso_... Eu queria _isso_. Mas, Bella não era o tipo de garota que você faz amor na mesa da cozinha, ou na cadeira. Bem, ok, eu não sabia realmente o que esse "tipo" era, mas eu tinha bastante certeza que não queria estar com ela na minha mesa da cozinha. E se ela quebrar?

O universo relinchou.

Não, isso não iria acontecer. Eu precisava dela na minha cama; eu queria tomar conta da situação, mostrar a ela, satisfazê-la, fazer amor como ela pediu, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Enquanto miséria invadiu meus sentidos, tentei me focar em suas pequenas mãos como elas se moviam para o meu rosto, aprofundando nosso beijo agressivamente. Devagar, ela começou a deslocar seus quadris contra o meu em um sensual movimento que eu nem sabia que era possível. Quando tive a vontade de agarrá-la pela cintura e move-la para dentro de mim, tive que agir. Era tanto o meu sentido racional _quanto_ o meu desejo exigindo uma imediata obrigação para um curso progressivo.** Então tomei minha oportunidade.

**: gente, desculpa se eu traduzi essa última parte errada, mas eu tentei encaixar de todos os jeitos e não consegui muito sentido.

Movi minhas mãos ao longo de suas coxas, sendo cuidadoso para não ir além de sua saia e a segurei por baixo. Fiz o possível para ignorar o calor que meu corpo gerou quando senti o contorno de sua calcinha contra os meus dedos. Embalei-me para a frente e levantei-me com ela gentilmente. Ela respondeu envolvendo suas mãos e pernas em volta do meu corpo, pressionando minha excitação contra ela firmemente. Deixou um baixo gemido sair de seus lábios de novo. Sem pensar, gemi de volta quando uma sensação me percorreu com o som de sua voz. Sua boca distribuía beijos abertos e mordidelas contra a pele do meu pescoço. Ela estava me deixando louco. Meus joelhos estavam quase fracos com o desejo e eu não tinha absoluta certeza se eu poderia carregá-la para a minha cama. Ela certamente iria entender se eu tropeçasse, mas então eu iria a deixar cair! Devo andar com ela?

O universo assentiu em um acordo inflexível.

Rapidamente deliberei e decidi tomar minhas chances, porém muito cuidadoso. _Eu_ era o único a tomar medidas diligentes enquanto a carregava para o hall. Minha cabeça estava nadando em seu perfume, sua suavidade, a realização de que ela estava tão perto de mim, me querendo. _Só aja... bem, não naturalmente... mas... só se acalme!_

Controlei minha respiração quando nós entramos no quarto. Senti a borda da cama contra o meu joelho então cuidadosamente me curvei para baixá-la. Mas, ela não me soltou. Hesitei um pouco quando ela me puxou para sua direção. Soltou uma quieta e pequena risada quando eu cai em cima dela. De algum jeito, consegui apoiar-me automaticamente, minhas coxas ficando uma de cada lado das suas. E agradecidamente, ela não parecia se importar. Rezei silenciosamente em agradecimento que nós não colidimos nossas cabeças.

Eu não conseguia me focar em nada depois de ter capturado seus olhos de novo. Ela tinha a mais radiante expressão. Era tão linda...

Meus sentimentos mais profundos por ela voltaram à tona. Mas, eu não podia lhe dizer. Eu não queria arruinar esse momento. Além disso, eu poderia estar apaixonado por ela, mas isso não significava que ela sentia o mesmo. E se isso era tudo o que ela queria? Uma confissão era raramente apropriada. Procurei por seus olhos, mas não achei nada de excepcional a não ser por aquele charme encantador que eu não conseguia nem ao menos começar a solucionar. Silenciosamente admirei suas bochechas coradas. Elas eram tão rosadas. Corri meus dedos por sua face para tirar uns fios errantes que estavam no canto de sua boca. Um olhar malicioso atravessou seu rosto quando ela pegou meu dedo em sua boca e mordicou a pontinha.

Eu não tinha a menor ideia de como parar a mim mesmo. Minha boca se fechou na sua enquanto eu envolvi minha mão em seu rosto. Ela torceu as mãos no meu cabelo. A sensação de seus puxões fortes enviou minha cabeça em um espiral de solavancos. Tencionei meu aperto sobre ela, desejando e querendo a possuir, a abraçar. Ela não era minha, mas eu queria que ela fosse. Seu encorajamento me fez sentir tão poderoso. Empurrei minha excitação contra ela deliberadamente. Queria que ela sentisse o efeito que tinha em mim. Queria que ela soubesse, que entendesse o quanto eu a desejava. Deixou um baixo, suplicante choramingo enquanto envolvia suas pernas ao redor de mim, pedindo por mais. Ela nunca iria ter que me pedir algo duas vezes. Como se eles tivessem mente própria, meus quadris se moveram contra os dela de novo. Ela ganiu, enviando o meu desejo em uma nova profundidade de querer.

Minha mente racional gritou para mim aumentar o ritmo, então aumentei.

Movi minha mão para sua cintura, ganhando acesso para a delicada extensão de pele debaixo de sua blusa. Ela era tão macia. Eu queria tirar isso dela, mas eu não queria ter que perguntá-la. Sentindo o meu desejo, soltou suas mãos do meu cabelo para adaptar a remoção. Ela arqueou suas costas rigosamente para remover a blusa, meus olhos chocados aproveitando o notoriamente movimento sexual. Eu estava aturdido com os seus cheios, sensuais seios e o sutiã rosa que os cobria estavam a centímetros de meus lábios. Ela se estabeleceu contra o travesseiro e um sorriso tentador apareceu em seu rosto. Ela era tão incrível. Ela era... _wow_...

Beijei seus lábios mais uma vez de novo antes de me aventurar em seu pescoço. Enquanto eu me movia, ela torceu suas mãos no meu cabelo acentuadamente, me empurrando para baixo. Ela cheirava tão bem. Minha mente cambaleou enquanto eu tomei cada pedaço novo de sua pele com minha boca. Beijei o topo de seus seios lentamente e minha boca trabalhava arduamente para compensar o que minhas mãos não conseguiam alcançar. Ela parecia gostar da sensação dos meus lábios contra sua pele. Toda vez que choramingava ou gemia, eu iria fazer de novo o que ela gostava. Sentia-me tão valente. Ela era perfeita: _melhor_ do que as minhas mais selvagens fantasias e tão receptiva quanto nos meus sonhos...

"Edward," ela choramingou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Sua voz rouca foi ressaltada no meu quarto silencioso. Olhei para ela por cima de seus seios e de repente me senti um pouco envergonhado de minha posição. Me concentrei duramente em não gaguejar.

"Sim, Bella?" murmurei, baixa e claramente.

"Você pode tirar a sua roupa também?" ela perguntou esgotada.

"Claro, me desculpe." eu estava mortificado.

Ela devia estar se sentindo tão desconfortável. Levantei-me sobre meus joelhos para retirar minha camisa, desviando meu olhar de suas pernas, que ainda estavam separadas da minha posição anterior. Ela assistiu a cada movimento meu e de senti outra leva de vergonha inundar meu rosto. Olhei para longe dela, um pouco embaraçado enquanto removia minha camisa e comecei a trabalhar na remoção do meu cinto. Eu esperava que estivesse cumprindo suas expectativas. Bella se sentou, parou minha mão e eu a assisti em descrença em quanto ela se ajoelhava na minha frente.

"Espere," ela sussurrou, levantando suas mãos para o meu peito, empurrando-me para trás em meus calcanhares.

Não me movi de novo. Devagar, ela pressionou sua face contra a minha pele, aninhando sua bochecha no meu pescoço. Deixou um suspiro profundo sair enquanto movia seu corpo para frente de novo. Estremeci quando senti a renda que cobria seus abundantes seios se encontrar com meu peito. E então, suas mãos estavam sobre mim, tocando lugares que eu nem ao menos sabia que existiam. Fechei meus olhos e empurrei para dentro o suspiro que ameaçou escapar de meus lábios quando suas mãos se moveram para do meu peito ao meu fraco abdômen. Suas mãos eram tão agradáveis e quentes contra a minha pele.

Senti sua mão se mover mais para baixo, para meu cinto, rapidamente. Meus olhos dispararam em surpresa, me perguntando o que ela estava planejando fazer. Encontrei seu olhar e imediatamente entendi que ela estava me assisti o tempo inteiro. Ela se inclinou para me beijar repetidamente enquanto trabalhava na minha fivela. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de seu lábio inferior inchado toda vez que ela se afastou do beijo. Estava tão intensamente concentrada no meu botão que e inclinei para dar uma mordiscada. Só que, como um idiota, eu acidentalmente puxei seu lábio inferior na minha boca. Ela perdeu um pouco do equilíbrio e oscilou um pouco em mim. Fiquei em pânico quando pareceu que ela estava prestes a cair. _Vocês vão chocar suas testas juntas! Ah! Isso foi tão estúpido!_

Meu estômago apertou em suspense enquanto ela lutava para ganhar equilíbrio, causando nós dois oscilar novamente. Ela deu uma risadinha baixa, um som sensual que me enviou outro flash de desejo brilhante através de mim e eu me senti aliviado ao perceber que ela estava se divertindo. Me beijou novamente como se nada houvesse acontecido e reassumiu seu trabalho sem hesitação.

Quando não a estava beijando, não consegui focar em mais nada a não ser tocá-la. Minhas mãos encontraram seus ombros macios e eu abaixei suas alças de renda rosa. Assisti de perto quando a renda caia facilmente pelos seus braços, a eminência de seus seios era a única força que mantinha o sutiã no lugar. Histeria me invadiu de novo. Eu nunca tirei o sutiã de uma mulher antes, e eu _sabia_, se eu tentasse, meus dedos iriam se atrapalhar e arruinar nossas investidas. Vacilei rapidamente e decidi deixar isso por agora, além disso, não era meu para remover. Isso pode ser mais além do que era permitido.

Ao invés disso, movi meus dedos para traças sua clavícula e assisti em admiração enquanto esses dedos desconhecidos tocavam suas curvas, provocando sua pele macia. Pequenas colisões vieram em resposta e eu tive a urgencia de me inclinar e beijar cada única parte de seu pescoço...

Ela quebrou minha concentração, e então, levemente repuxou o zíper do meu jeans. Eu senti então, o que eu estivera muito sobrecarregado para notar antes; minha grave, dolorosa, latejante excitação. Parei minha assistência ao seu corpo e encontrei seu olhar de novo. Pegando suas mãos nas minhas, conduzi suas palmas para meu peito, esperando que ela fosse temporariamente mantê-las no lugar. Ela se restringiu e cuidadosamente, eu coloquei minha roupa para baixo, finalizando seu trabalho. Meus jeans deslizaram pelos meus joelhos, mas eu deixei minha cueca no lugar. Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer em seguida e eu não queria dar um passo para frente até que ela me queira para fazer isso. Então, angulei meu rosto para beijá-la, mas do canto de meus olhos, peguei um vislumbre de um sorriso.

"Fora... tudo para fora," ela sussurrou, rindo levemente de novo, mordiscando minha orelha.

Suas palavras empurraram uma nova camada de desejo através de mim, me mandando uma sensação vibrante no meu estômago de novo. Ela pressionou seu corpo contra a minha excitação mal vestida. A sensação dela contra mim desse jeito fez impossível não prosseguir. Então, eu lentamente empurrei minha roupa para baixo, brigando com a urgência de me sentir envergonhado. Eu não queria olhá-la ainda. Ouvi seu pequeno suspiro e estremeci, esperando que sua avaliação em relação ao meu tamanho era positiva. Eu tinha quase certeza absoluta que era, mas o que eu sabia? Desviei de seu olhar de novo e alcancei minhas boxers para puxá-la para fora de minhas pernas, levantando meus joelhos levemente a cada mudança de peso. Elas caíram no chão. Eu estava completamente nu agora e não havia mais como voltar atrás. Virei-me para encará-la e fiquei tonto pelo o que vi.

Bella estava corada e linda; seu corpo estava nu a não ser pela renda rosa que se fixava suavemente nos seus quadris. Estava tão distraído nos meus próprios pensamentos, que eu nem vi ela removendo sua roupa. Encará-la era só o natural para mim, e ela não parecia se importar. Eu queria tanto tê-la como minha...

De repente, ela agarrou meu pescoço de novo, me beijando com um entusiasmo nunca visto. Eu estava tão duro, cada pedaço pressionando firmemente seu abdômen. Nós gememos juntos baixinho com a pressão. Eu ainda a queria tão mais perto. Agarrando a mim completamente, ela atacou minha boca, consumindo minha mente e corpo com luxúria.

Eu só fui capaz de focar de novo quando ela agarrou minha mão e a colocou nos seus seios intumescidos, me encorajando a apalpar sua pele. Eu nunca havia tocado uma mulher tão bonita antes.

O tom e o ritmo de nossa exploração íntima me surpreenderam enquanto eu ficava maravilhado com sua pele, fascinado pela sensação de seus seios se moldando ao meu toque. Eles suavementes se enrugaram a pressão dos meus dedos, e cada curva era extremamente macia e suave. Eu não conseguia ter o suficiente.

Nos beijamos e tocamos intimamente enquanto os momentos passavam, momentos esses que estavam escapulindo de mim muito depressa. Mas, eu fui devagar, saboreando as sensações e o desejo. Se ela se arrependesse de tudo, nunca mais olhasse para mim, me viu, ou falasse comigo de novo, eu queria que essa única chance de a amar ser perfeita. Se tudo caiu por terra, como inevitavelmente iria, pelo menos eu poderia ter _isso_. E, ela iria.

Bella deslocou seu peso rapidamente e antes que eu pudesse registrar seu movimento, ela trouxe minha mão para sua cintura. Tocá-la mesmo desse modo, bem na borda de suas curvas, me fez louco. Eu estava prestes a puxá-la mais para perto quando ela deitou sua palma contra o topo da minha mão. Lentamente, me beijou enquanto me ela movia mais para baixo. Meus dedos pressionaram sua pele como ela movia-me para a direção inferior de seu corpo. Ouvi minha própria respiração nos meus ouvidos, áspera e instável. Fechei meus olhos contra suas manipulações, focando inteiramente em manter minha compostura.

Então, senti a renda. _A renda rosa_. A mão de Bella abandonou a minha enquanto ela agarrava meus ombros, seus lábios no meu pescoço e orelhas. Eu nunca havia feito _isso_ antes, mas eu sabia o que ela queria. Minha mão se moveu por conta própria, angulando os lados para puxar a renda para baixo, gentilmente acariciando cada pedaço de sua pele maleável. Seus lábios se curvavam tão elegantemente. Assisti minhas próprias mãos (de alguém distante) afastar o material enquanto ele deslizava suavemente por cada lado de suas coxas. Respirei profundamente contra sua boca e tão lentamente quanto ela se movia, a toquei em sua em sua pele úmida. Ela era tão quente e molhada.

Suas arfadas eróticas enchiam meus ouvidos enquanto ela cravava suas unhas nos meus ombros. Outro arrepio percorreu meu corpo e me senti enfraquecido. Movi meus dedos gentilmente contra _ela_, respondendo a suas palavras, gemidos e encorajamentos. Seus joelhos se curvaram um pouco, então movi minha outra mão para agarrar seu traseiro, a puxando para perto. Segurei-a lá, contra mim, com toda a força que eu poderia reunir. Enquanto eu a tocava e beijava seus lábios suavemente, ela provocava a pele do meu pescoço e ombros com seus dentes. Ela parecia gostar de mim dessa maneira. Enquanto sua pele continuou a se entregar a meus dedos, minha mente ruminou como eu processava sua umidade, seus sons, e a lamentação cheia de ardor _dela_. _Eu_ estava a fazendo sentir esse prazer...

Excitantes palavras e sussurros continuaram a se derramar dela ao mesmo tempo em que beijava a pele da minha orelha. Seu desespero e a brincadeira que meu nome fazia nos seus lábios em harmonia com suas exclamações de prazer zumbiram dentro da minha cabeça, impulsionando-me a tomá-la, satisfazê-la, ouvir mais. Mas, fechei meus olhos e tentei o meu melhor para me focar a empurrar minhas necessidades para longe. No entanto, com cada suspiro e balbucio contra a minha pele, ela levou-me mais à beira de minha compostura. Foi sua tentativa de limitar suas sensações para descrições específicas que realmente acendeu meu desejo. Mais duro do que nunca, senti a dor de estar dentro dela me puxar a várias direções, gritando por alívio. Ela parecia pronta e eu nunca a desejei, ou a qualquer outra coisa, mais. Eu não só a queria, precisava dela.

Dei o controle aos meus sentidos.

Deslizando minha mão de sua carne úmida, segurei sua nuca, baixando na minha cama suavemente. Ela agarrou um punhado do meu cabelo enquanto nos movíamos. E, com a mudança de nossas posições, eu estava livre da prisão imposta pelo espaço entre nossos corpos.

Me posicionei hesitantemente, esperando sua aprovação. Ela parecia tão pronta para mim.

Depois de beijá-la suavemente, eu lentamente a penetrei pela primeira vez. O prazer que senti nesse momento era incomparável e nós dois gememos juntos conforme nossos corpos se ajustavam às novas sensações. Eu mal conseguia me concentrar em nada a não ser o jeito que ela se sentia agora que eu estava dentro. Era tão bom, tão quente e molhado e apertado. Comprimindo meus olhos fechados, rezei por força para conseguir durar.

Quando eu deslizei de novo, arfei ao sentimento de nós dois juntos, tudo sobre ela enchendo meus sentidos. Eu queria ir mais rápido, mas eu precisava de controle. Ela começou a puxar meus quadris para mais perto com suas pernas, e eu mal conseguia conter a necessidade de ceder.

"Sim," ela sussurrou, beijando meu pescoço, incentivando-me.

Mais uma vez eu me retirei dela, desesperado por um ritmo seguro quando ela me puxou em sua direção de novo, me forçando a me empenhar mais rápido. Uma necessidade primitiva assumiu, e em seguida, comecei a dar a ela o que ela queria. Me foquei em todos os seus gemidos de prazer conforme ela respondia aos meus movimentos. Minha cabeça nadou na visão de sua forma debaixo de mim: sua linda figura, sua boca relaxada em êxtase, os sons, o calor, a umidade... era demais. Eu não podia me focar em mais nada a não ser a sensação de seu corpo se movendo comigo, contra mim. E ainda, esforcei-me para manter meu ritmo.

"Mais rápido, por favor... por favor, você pode ir mais rápido..." ela gemeu, enviando outro estremecimento através de mim.

Eu cumpri imediatamente. Agarrei-me à beirada de seu quadril macio e angulei-a para mim; ela correspondeu meu movimento com vigor, movendo-se tão perto quanto o possível de novo. Encontrei um ritmo mais rápido que parecia ser o só o suficiente para ela, e não o bastante para mim. Eu não podia tirar meus olhos dela. Estava fascinado pela maneira que seus seio subiam e desciam, em seus próprios pequenos círculos, respondendo aos nosso movimentos. Ela parecia gostar de me ver a assistindo. Eu estava ouvindo a cada som que ela fazia e fazendo o meu melhor para cumprir suas necessidades.

Em seguida, seus pequenos calcanhares se cravaram nas minhas costas, e eu queria ainda mais dela. Ela começou a implorar e pedir-me para agradá-la, me dando permissão para realizar minhas mais fantásticas fantasias. Então, me empurrei para dentro dela ainda mais forte, tentando provocar mais gritos de seus lábios. Ela arfou e lamentou em cada um dos meus movimentos, enviando meus sentidos em completa desordem. Seus sons começaram a ficar mais erráticos e eu lutava desesperadamente para me concentrar.

"Oh, meu Deus, eu... sim, assim... e-eu te amo, Edward," ela gemeu.

Eu arfei. Oh. Amor? _'Eu te amo, Edward'_. Balancei minha cabeça em confusão conforme eu processava suas palavras. Minha cabeça girou em um turbilhão de pensamentos, emoções, desejos e impulsos animalescos. E então, eu não conseguia me concentrar mais, era tudo demais. Balancei meus quadris nos seus mais rápido que nunca, tentando resistir à urgência de ceder às minhas próprias necessidades. A assisti o melhor que pude no meu próprio estado de euforia. Começou a arfar ruidosamente, choramingando energicamente. Ela estava tão perto e eu a senti apertar ainda mais contra mim quando aconteceu.

Um choque erótico me deixou embriagado enquanto ela começou a achar sua libertação. Ela se contorcia suavemente embaixo de mim, agarrando meus braços com suas garras amenas. Suas costas estavam arqueadas em prazer, trazendo o seu corpo para mais perto do meu. A deslocação descendente em seus quadris intensificou nossa união e eu me empurrei contra ela mais forte e rápido do que eu nunca sonhei que eu possivelmente era capaz. Ela começou a gemer meu nome claramente em sucessão, enviando a minha cabeça em outro frenesi. Unhas arranharam meus braços e ombros enquanto ela perdia a si mesma temporariamente. Vendo sua reação a mim, a assisti perder a si mesma, era demais. Comecei a perder o controle, também. Tão cedo quanto ela percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer, ela torceu suas mãos no meu cabelo de novo, me puxando mais para baixo em cima dela, perto dela.

"Sim... por favor. Deixe isso acontecer... é isso o que eu quero..." ela arquejou na minha orelha.

_Oh Deus, de fato..._ Fechei meus olhos de novo para me concentrar, mas eu já havia feito mais do que nos meus sonhos mais selvagens, e era inútil lutar. Ela começou a me dizer coisas que eu nunca pensei que uma mulher dizeria... e o som do meu nome contra os seus lábios, me implorando para encontra alívio com ela ruiu a minha frágil resistência. Prazer me invadiu, mandando ao meu cérebro um caótico, estado de curto-circuito. Ela me apressou, mas eu tentei manter-me o mais silencioso possível por medo de que minhas palavras iriam me trair; gemi seu nome ruidosamente de qualquer jeito.

Nossos quadris balançavam juntos em fracos movimentos enquanto ela continuou a me segurar perto. Meu ar escapou em suspiros esfarrapados, mas eu não podia controlar isso.

Estava acabado então, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Ela me puxou todo para baixo e eu confortavelmente me estabeleci contra ela. Sem pensar, minha cabeça se aconchegou contra sua bochecha. Nós dois permanecemos em silencio enquanto nós acalmávamos nossas respirações erráticas. Respirei fundo algumas vezes para memorizar o aroma de seu cabelo e pele.

Eu demorei muito tempo, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Ela brincou com o meu cabelo e beijou a pele da minha orelha. Nossa respiração se acalmou e eu notei que nós dois estávamos transpirando. Eu a estava fazendo desconfortável? Constrangimento regenerou-se em mim e eu entrei em pânico de novo. Puxei-me para cima e longe dela, observando por alguma descoberta de arrependimento. Ela sorriu para mim.

O que, agora? Ela não se afastou. Havia algo que eu não estava fazendo?

"Bella... eu-" comecei, mas ela me parou, colocando um dedo nos meus lábios. Calei-me. Eu nem sabia o que eu estava prestes a dizer.

"Por favor... me ouça. Eu... queria você desde do primeiro dia que eu te vi... eu _queria você_, queria isso," ela apontou para o meu peito e então para o dela. Evitei a visão de seus seios debaixo de mim. Ela sorriu, de novo. Eu queria lhe dizer o quanto eu a queria antes e agora, que eu estava apaixonado por ela, e que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, mas nossos corpos ainda estavam conectados. O pensamento de desproteger minha alma agora era absolutamente mortificante. Então, eu editei. Muito.

"Bem, eu... eu não posso te dizer o quanto... o quanto eu te quis também," sussurrei gaguejando um pouco, certo de que minha voz era incerta com alguma moderação.

"Ótimo," ela disse, traçando minha bochecha com seu polegar.

Fechei meus olhos com suas palavras e gestos. Parecia a melhor hora para deitar ao seu lado, por isso tomei meu lugar, oferecendo a ela meu lençol em caso de uma nova onda de modéstia a abater. Ela pegou o lençol e o envolveu sobre nós dois e movi-me para ajudá-la a comprimir o lençol entre o espaço entre nós. Imediatamente, ela pegou minha mão e a colocou contra sua cintura, aconchegando-se contra mim completamente. Sua boca encontrou a minha e ela mordiscou meu lábio inferior antes de descansar contra o meu peito. Envolvi meus braços em torno dela, a segurando perto. Ela estava relaxada, respirando de forma constante. Era tão bom poder abraçá-la.

Deitei lá por um momento antes que tudo voltasse. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, tudo. Muitos detalhes haviam escapado de mim, detalhes que estariam perdidos para sempre. Não havia nenhuma maneira de recuperá-los. Fechei meus olhos e foquei nas coisa que conseguia lembrar. Encontrei conforto quando percebi que eu não havia perdido _tudo_. Isso me ajudou. Quando ela decidisse que havia feito um erro enorme, ao menos eu teria material para minha definhação patética. Reprimi um suspiro com a perspectiva de nunca mais ser capaz de beijá-la, segurá-la, tocá-la ou fazer amor com ela de novo. _Bem, o que você esperava?_

Ela se mexeu contra mim. Desta vez, eu estava empenhado em lembrar de tudo. Fiz um registro de cada sensação de seu corpo quente incentivante enquanto ela se aconchegava contra mim. Inclinou-se em direção à minha orelha. Instintivamente, inclinei minha cabeça em sua direção com uma estranha familiaridade. Nós verdadeiramente nos movíamos sincronizados de algum jeito.

"Então..." ela sussurrou, hesitante. "Agora que eu te contei que eu... _te amo_, você vai não começar a correr o mais longe possível de mim?"

Minha cabeça se arremeçou contra o travesseiro, quase batendo na sua testa. _O que!?_ Pisquei algumas vezes, processando suas palavras e então... isso me atingiu. Ela disse que me amava também. Como eu podia ter esquecido _isso_? Ela me disse isso. De repente tudo fez sentido conforme minha mente se embaralhava para tentar entender suas palavras. Me lembrei do olhar em seus olhos que eu não conseguia decifrar. Seu doce, encantador sorriso. O jeito que ela havia me olhado quando Mike Newton me empurrava para o canto; em retrospecto, era como se ela queria que eu a salvasse. Todas as vezes que ela me pegava a encarando, ela nunca havia me dado um olhar de nojo, ela na verdade havia corado com a minha atenção. Como pude ser tão cego? E, todo esse tempo, eu havia mantido minhas palavras, meus sentimentos, meus desejos para mim mesmo, mas ela tinha sido a única a ficar deslocada. Alegria e alívio me trespassaram. Suspirei ruidosamente, mas não me importei.

Eu não queria perder mais nenhum momento. Olhei para ela e - mais uma vez - ela estava _ainda_ me esperando falar. Rapidamente, em um gesto destinado a compensar todo o tempo perdido, a puxei para perto de mim, movendo minha boca contra a dela. Beijei-a gentilmente em seus lábios inchados e pela primeira vez, a contei exatamente o que estava pensando.

"Bella... acredite em mim; eu não estou indo a _lugar algum_..."

E então, o universo entrou em erupção em uma rodada de aplausos ensurdecedores.

* * *

**Então, o que acharam? Pleeeease, demonstrem se gostaram ou não e comentem ;***


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: vixen1836 (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303 ou Mesi)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2. A obsessão dela e suas amigas intrometidas**

"Bella!" Alice gritou inflexível da outra ponta da porta do meu quarto. Resmunguei palavras ininteligíveis, esfregando meus olhos para remover a neblima de outra noite sem descanso. Levantei o lençol da minha cabeça só com um dedo, para dar uma espiada nela. Mesmo com um olho, eu podia ver que ela estava dançando pelo meu quarto, pegando itens do meu armário, e os jogando na cama com um entusiasmo desnecessário. Ela era [i]muito[/i] animada para o meu gosto.

"Levaaaaaanta agora!" Ela cantou.

Grunhi. Eu não queria me levantar. Eu a estava evitando, e esse dia inevitável como uma praga.

_Mais cinco minutos_, disse a mim mesma. Fechei meus olhos apertados e me foquei arduamente nos restos do meu sonho. Um sorriso se formou no meu rosto enquanto me lembrava dos meticulosos detalhes. Nesse sonho em particular, magnífico em si mesmo, Bella Do Sonho e Edward Do Sonho eram perfeitamente apaixonados...

Embora Edward Do Sonho fosse reservado, Bella do Sonho era _corajosa_...

Seus olhos verdes estavam me encarando com aquela maravilhosa, silenciosa intensidade...

Oh, assim mesmo...

_Sim, e nós estávamos sentados no meu sofá..._

Eu estava o encarando; sentada confortavelmente no seu colo... suas mãos fortes estavam envolvidas em torno dos meus quadris... e eu estava o segurando contra o encosto do sofá... e nós estávamos nos beijando tão lentamente...

Minhas mãos estavam emaranhadas no seu cabelo bronze...

_Cada beijo deliberado era dolorosamente suave e apaixonadamente preguiçoso... a pele de nossos lábios se partiu relutantemente conforme movíamos nossas bocas juntas... nós estávamos respirando pesadamente em uníssono, nossos narizes quase se tocando... e então, fomos para os lábios uns dos outros de novo... mas sendo a sereia confiante, me afastei..._

_Olhou para mim com aqueles olhos... Eu suspirei quando ele levantou a mão lentamente, trazendo seus dedos para a minha boca. Em um movimento calculado, ele colocou seu dedo contra meus lábios e começou a traçar contornos indistintos contra a textura... minha boca tremia com desejo enquanto eu respirava superficial e grossamente..._

_Sua expressão ainda estava vazia e ilegível, mas mesmo no meu sonho, eu descobri o desafio que era tirar essa máscara excitante dele..._

_E... eu estava fazendo o meu melhor para provocar Edward do Sonho, a mudar essa expressão indiferente..._

_Rapidamente, me desloquei para frente e apertei a ponta de seu dedo suavemente contra os meus dedos, mordiscando levemente, efetivamente parando o seu movimento... ele me assistiu cuidadosamente enquanto eu me inclinava, sugando seu dedo mais fundo em minha boca... O segurei lá por um momento, o provocando com minha língua enquanto seus olhos estóicos ficavam maiores. Abri minha boca com espontaneidade, lentamente inclinando a cabeça para trás o suficiente para deixá-lo deslizar por entre meus dentes... seus dedos traçaram o interior de meu lábio inferior escorregadio antes de deslizar pelo meu queixo... em admiração, sua mão permaneceu onde estava, seus olhos com luxuria e meio fechados agora... e eu sorri para a minha vitória..._

"Levante-se!" Alice gritou do meu closet. Não_! Só agora que estava ficando bom!_

"Me deixe sozinha, Alice! Só mais cinco minutos..." eu choraminguei, segurando a continuação do meu Edward do Sonho debaixo do cobertor.

"Não, Bella! Se mexa! Ugh! Isso é _enorme_. Você está perdendo muito tempo!"

Enterrei meu rosto no meu travesseiro sabendo que o fim estava próximo. Eu _iria_ ter que levantar e encarar "O Dia" eventualmente. Não foi um nome que eu escolhi. Não, isso tinha muito a ver com Alice e um pouco com Rosalie. Elas tinham intenção de continuar a missão de "me tirar da minha própria concha", o que agora inclui a potencialmente desastrosa aventura de falar, e talvez até ter um encontro com meu colega de classe e obsessão, Edward Cullen.

Apesar do encorajamento delas, meu plano de ataque, e minha desesperada fascinação por ele, a tarefa de me aproximar do dito cujo não seria de modo algum _fácil_. De fato, iria levar toda a determinação que eu poderia manejar. A última coisa que eu precisava agora a pequena fadinha saltando pelos cômodos com toda a sua alegria esperançosa.

"Você não está fazendo isso mais fácil, Alice," murmurei do meu travesseiro.

"Bobagem!" Ela arrancou o lençol de mim e o ar frio me invadiu. Arfei e me virei rapidamente para me sustentar em meus cotovelos, aborrecida. Estreitei meus olhos para ela. Mas ela não se intimidou, continuou a dançar, exibida e irritante.

"Você demorou por muito tempo. Você não vai arruinar meus planos," ela relatou.

"Seus planos?"

"Sim, meus planos! Agora de pé, mulher, de pé!" Ela gritou, se dirigindo para o meu banheiro, sem dúvida para causar seu próprio caos com meus cosméticos.

"Ótimo. Já estou de pé, seu pequeno duende," rosnei enquanto me sentava e bocejava. Olhei para ela em uma confusão sonolenta conforme ela voava pelo meu quarto, puxando roupas da minha cômoda.

Ela estava fazendo uma bagunça.

"O que você está fazendo agora, Alice?" eu estava me lamentando de novo e ela estava me ignorando, como o usual. Ela odiava quando eu me lamentava. Estava claro que ela estava completamente absorvida em sua missão, a qual parecia incluir brincos e a cor azul. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas para ela, me perguntando como diabos uma pessoa podia ser tão dedicada a cores. Ela estava segurando especulativamente dois pares de brincos, um em cada mão, murmurando algo como "textura falsa", e inclinando a cabeça para um lado como se estivesse tentando resolver um mistério. Ela suspirou, incapaz de resolver sua mente.

"Não consigo me decidir. Estes são meio legais porque são longos e elegantes com essas pedrinhas lindas, mas estes também são bons, porque estão mais nessa estação... além de que, prata dá um toque legal na sua pele..."

Rolei meus olhos em descrença.

"É para isso que você me acordou?"

"Não, você sabe para que eu acordei - e levante-se da cama," ela disse distraidamente. Marchou para fora do banheiro mais uma vez para trazer mais um par de brincos.

Eu tive que ceder isso à ela; sua dedicação à moda era realmente severa. Alice sempre insistiu em me vestir nas últimas tendências e estilos. Aparentemente, virar sua colega de quarto automaticamente me designou a usar sapatos perigosos, jóias extravagantes, e costuras apertadas e desconfortáveis. Entre ela e Rosalie, eu era uma fashionista relutante. Era muito divertido para ambas e eu raramente protestei. Elas eram boas amigas, talvez minhas primeiras melhores amigas, na verdade. A intenção delas era boa, mesmo que fossem um pouco intrometidas. Pensei em me jogar de volta nos meus cobertores só para pegar mais um pedacinho de Edward do Sonho quando ela reapareceu com determinação em seu rosto, carregando outro conjunto de brincos.

"Eu mudei minha mente. Você vai usar _este_ tom de azul," ela segurou outro par de brincos que não parecia diferente dos outros que ela segurou antes. "Vai combinar perfeitamente com a sua pele. E isto," ela disse, pegando um par de sapatos de veludo azul escuro que estava deitada na cama. "vai combinar perfeitamente com o seu novo jeans _skinny_. É claro, eles vão te ajudar na sua imagem Bella-amigável."

"Bella amigável como naquela vez que eu não iria cair na cara deles? Somente como eu te disse que iria?" Franzi a memória de meus pés machucados, meus tropeços repetidos e um acidente até o chão com toda a sua 'suas-pernas-ficam-maravilhosas-em-stilettos-então-isso-é-o-que-você-deveria-usar' frase.

"Eu não posso te garantir isso, querida. Tenho uma sensação de que você iria tropeçar mesmo se estivesse descalça _e_ andando nas nuvens... _mas_... eles _podem_ ser mais seguros do que outros pares de sapatos que eu já te fiz por antes." Ela admitiu.

"Ha... eu te disse que você estava lutando uma batalha perdida aqui," Ri, cheirando sua derrota.

"Seja o que for. Estes sapatos são Dolce, muito obrigada... eles são tão fashion quanto sexy. De fato," ela suspirou "eles são absolutamente perfeitos."

Ela sorriu para si mesma e colocou os sapatos para baixo, cuidadosamente no final da cama como se ela estivesse colocando uma peça muito importante de um quebra-cabeça, bateu palmas, gritou de alegria, e saltou em pequenos, exuberantes pulos. Meio que sorri, meio que fiz uma careta para seu entusiasmo e ela me olhou com uma expressão perversa e desleal.

"Você vai ficar _ir-re-sis-tí-vel_, Bella Swan. Esse pobre garoto não tem nenhuma chance."

Rolei meus olhos meus olhos ao lembrete da missão que eu tinha à minha frente. Ela fazia isso soar tão simples. "Obrigada, Alice. Sem pressão ou algo do tipo."

Ela deu uma risadinha, ainda dedilhando a blusa azul escuro que ela havia colocado para fora. Sua expressão tornou-se indiferente.

"Você sabe... você _está_ fazendo isso ser mais problemático do que realmente é. Você _está_ apaixonada por esse garoto, Bella. Pessoalmente, eu tenho a sensação de que ele é só tímido. Talvez tudo o que ele precise é de um pequeno empurrão. E, francamente, sua atitude está arruinando toda a glória do primeiro amor."

"Primeiro 'verdadeiro' amor normalmente é retribuído, não é?" murmurei acidamente.

Ela lançou seus olhos para os meus e os estreitou. Ela nunca teve paciência para relutância.

"Não comece - levante-se agora e comece a tomar banho para que fiquemos prontas, porque Rose vai estar aqui logo e se você ainda estiver em pijamas, ela seriamente poderia te dar um tapa. Nós estamos planejando isso por semanas! Além disso, você pode se lamentar o quanto quiser, mas estou te dizendo agora, não existe nenhuma maneira possível que _Edward_," ela mexeu suas sobrancelhas, sorrindo afetadamente com o uso de seu nome tão casualmente " poderia resistir a estar completamente apaixonado por você até o final da semana com você vestida desse jeito... _confie em mim_. Posso sentir isso."

"É fácil para você dizer," murmurei, enquanto olhava para baixo para meus dedos do pé, evitando seus olhos, que com certeza estavam frustrados. Eu estava pescando o incentivo... só um pouquinho. "Eu não sei com certeza se ele não tem uma namorada... ou se ao menos gosta de mim. Ele provavelmente só pensa que eu sou alguma desajeitada distraída. Quero dizer, vamos lá... eu sei que ele é meio quieto, mas eu já me joguei inteira em cima dele. Já sorri para ele, já olhei para trás para ele, até mesmo acenei uma vez para ele, mas nunca se aproximou de mim, Alice. Quero dizer..." eu não sabia como terminar porque eu nem tinha certeza do que pensar.

Ela me olhou ceticamente, "Você jogou tudo isso em cima dele? Você nem ao menos _realmente_ falou com o moleque ainda!" Ela balançou sua cabeça em terror "que é o porque que _hoje_ tudo isso vai _mudar_, não é? Hoje, você _vai_ falar com ele, como a linda, confiante mulher que você é. Você não vai ser tímida. Você não vai se sentir incerta. Você não vai perder nada. E, _hoje_, por causa de todas essas coisa, você vai fazer o movimento... ou citando a Rose, você vai 'fazer a iniciativa' - então, tira sua bunda para fora da cama para que possamos prepará-la."

Franzi de novo e então suspirei com o seu entusiasmo. Era fácil para ela ser animadora. Ela não tinha que encarar a potencial rejeição desses penetrantes olhos verdes... mesmo que eu tinha certeza que ele devia meio que gostar de mim... ainda, eu não podia fazer um movimento nele após sua evasão-muito-frequente de mim. Ele me ignorou ao menos oitenta por cento do tempo. Deveria eu realmente agarrar aqueles poucos momentos que compartilhamos contato com os olhos, além da intensidade de conexão?

"Isso é _ridículo_. Você está fazendo uma carranca?" ela perguntou sinceramente, caindo na cama. "Quero dizer... _sério_? Olhe, eu sei que é sua primeira tentativa de um encontro desde _Jacob_..." fiz uma careta à sua referência de minha mágoa com tanta indiferença. Ela continuou, "e, eu sei que ele meio que te deixou alta e seca... e talvez você não tenha se recuperado completamente. Mas, isso é diferente. Você está na faculdade agora... os garotos são só diferentes. E, lembre-se... relações no colegial só não são as mesmas. E, francamente... sua piscina de experiência é... er... _limitada_. E..." ela parou enquanto um lento sorriso se formava em suas pequenas feições.

"Há mais?" perguntei completamente chocada que ela pudesse dizer tanto com tão pouco fôlego.

Ela me ignorou de novo. "Se ele olha para você do jeito que você _diz_ que ele faz, só pode dignificar que ele gosta de você, também. E, se isso é o caso**... **você não tem nada a perder."

"Talvez ele só não consiga entender como alguém tão desastrada possa ainda estar viva. Eu já cai na frente dele _duas vezes_!" apontei, amaldiçoando em desgosto comigo mesma à memória. Eu devo ter parecido uma idiota.

"Sim, e talvez você só é uma covarde cega. Hmmph. Você sabe o quer _Rose_ pensa..." Ela provocou, agitando aquelas estúpidas, perfeitas, pequenas sobrancelhas de novo.

"Não comece!" eu rebati. A última coisa que queria agora era a _opinião_ de Rose de novo, a qual começava com minha necessidade de "utilizar a arte de sedução sem fim" e terminava com seu discurso de minha necessidade de "iniciar as coisas" com o pobre, sério, insuspeito e confusamente indiferente Edward.

"Ótimo, mas ela vai estar aqui logo e se você continuar a se lamuriar, ela vai começar a gritar com você. Aliás, ainda mais, você deveria se animar... ela tem uma _surpresa_ para você," ela sorriu maliciosamente enquanto lançou-se para fora da cama, indo para o corredor.

"Ótimo!" gritei para o corredor, acenando minhas mãos no ar para ninguém mais a não ser eu mesma. "Ela provavelmente vai trazer _camisinhas_ e lingerie."

Ela gritou de volta da cozinha, "Bem, Deus sabe que você poderia usar ambos... e eu tenho certeza que isso iria quebrar o gelo para o pobre Edward... ha ha ha!"

"Cale a boca, Alice! Era uma piada!"

"Foi realmente engraçada, Bella... ha ha ha!" Alice ainda estava rindo na cozinha. Suas risadinhas eram mais irritantes que seus saltos.

_Era_ uma piada, mas Rosalie _era_ persistente e Alice sabia disso. Ela já havia me convencido a tomar pílula quando eu não tinha sexo desde... bem, Jacob. Basicamente, há mais de um ano. Seu raciocínio era... "você nunca sabe". Mas, eu _sabia_. Eu era solteira, mas eu não era _assim_. Eu só pensava em Edward dessa forma porque... bem, eu já tinha conhecimento que eu tanto estava apaixonada quanto obcecada por ele. Simultaneamente.

Ouvi atentamente Alice enquanto ela vasculhava a cozinha. Ela iria retornar logo, mas eu não queria me levantar agora. Tinha muitas coisas para pensar. O que eu iria fazer? Hoje _era_ o dia.. A culminação de oito semanas de suspiros, sonhos e obsessão. Eu tinha meio que um plano. Primeiro, iria pedir para Edward Cullen ser meu parceiro de nosso projeto de dissertação. Depois, a todo custo eu iria evitar aquele topeira do Mike Newton e suas investidas. Por último, eu iria simplesmente evocar toda a minha nova coragem, esperar que ele diga 'sim' à minha proposta... er... sugestão, e fazer o meu melhor para quebrar aquela indiferença cuidadosa que ele sempre parecia ter apesar de nossa conexão aparentemente maravilhosa. Sim, aquela conexão... aqueles olhos...

Suspirei felizmente e me joguei em meus travesseiros à lembrança de minha querida prova, meu pedaço de evidencia que toda essa coisa não estava só na minha cabeça. Eu tinha no mínimo cinco minutos.

Havia alguma química entre nós. Desde o primeiro dia em diante, além do estranho, sério olhar que ele sempre tinha em seu rosto, havia uma intensidade em seus olhos que eu não conseguia parar de pensar. Havia sido automático, desde o momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram e todos os dias depois disso. Sim, estava lá e era poderoso. A memória de como ele me olhava fazia meu estômago se torcer, cheio de borboletas, até mesmo agora. Era como se eu fosse a única garota naquela classe. A visão de seus olhos, me assistindo, olhando para mim, avaliando cada um de meus movimentos, permeando meus devaneios, penetrando minhas noites, e me deixando sem respiração cada vez que eu entrava na sala de aula. Por causa desse maldito olhar... logo que eu chegava perto dele meu rosto ficava quente, borboletas torturavam meu estômago, e meu coração balbuciava incontrolável em antecipação. Parecia que, quando se tratava de Edward, apesar de todo o meu progresso no sentido de superar minha timidez, _ele_ me deixava sem fôlego e gaguejando.

Não ajudava que não somente ele olhava para mim como se eu fosse a única pessoa no mundo, mas ele também é tão bonito. Ele era o oposto do meu amor de colégio, Jacob. Ele não era um atleta ou um macho agressivo; ele tinha essa maneira classicamente conservadora sobre ele. Ele não tinha músculos volumosos ou bíceps cheios; ele tinha um corpo esguio, bem em forma e... esse cabelo castanho avermelhado sexy e... esses lábios cheios, totalmente beijáveis... e seus olhos. Esses olhos verdes penetrantes... e ele sempre está com uma roupa e aspecto atraentes. Ele provavelmente cheirava bem, também. Esperançosamente, ao contrário de Jacob, ele iria realmente querer me conhecer. Talvez ele pensasse que passar o tempo comigo valia a pena...

Balancei minha cabeça. _Não seja amarga, Bella!_ O que mais? Voltando para Edward... Oh, e assim com eu, ele obviamente era um estudante sério. Ele era engraçado e sempre tinha as respostas certas na classe. Sim, essas realmente eram coisas ótimas, na verdade. Mas, havia uma nuvem cobrindo esses atributos positivos. Uma grossa, tempestuosa, implacavelmente frustrante, nuvem.

A nuvem da indiferença de Edward.

Sim, a indiferença era tão obvia quanto nossa conexão. Apesar dos olhares e da química, Edward não parecia realmente estar _interessado_ em mim, ou pelo menos não interessado além dos simples casos de contato visual. Oito semanas depois de nossas aulas, era uma rotina agora: eu iria andar pelas escadas, nós olharíamos uns para os outros durantes alguns, intensos e inestimáveis segundos, eu iria estar tão consumida por seus olhos que iria me esquecer da minha vontade de sorrir para ele, ou acenar, ou fazer algum gesto para mostrar que eu estava interessada... e então, ele iria olhar para longe. E não olharia para mim de novo. Pelo resto da aula.

Parecia que ele fazia seu melhor em me ignorar. Eu já havia tentado dar a ele todas as dicas que eu poderia imaginar. Havia sorrido para ele quando pegava ele me encarando, mas ele sempre olhava para longe. Ele nunca havia se aproximado de mim. Embora... um dia... havia aberto a porta da sala para mim e com meu coração balbuciando, e aquelas borboletas voando, havia agradecido a ele, mas ele não disse nada mais do que o genérico e quieto... 'de nada', apesar de eu ter demorado muito tempo para tentar falar com ele afinal de contas.

Algumas vezes, durante discussões na aula, nós havíamos sido os únicos alunos que riram de algo que o professor havia dito. Imediatamente, fazíamos contato visual. Eu sorria, nossos olhos se encontravam e... ele só olhava para longe. É claro, então havia os acidentes mortificantes para considerar... não uma, mas _duas_ vezes eu havia caído em frente a ele como uma idiota...

Uma alta batida na porta me acordou do meu torpor, me endireitei um pouco. Era Rose? Oh, Deus me ajude...

"Venha!" Alice gritou da sala principal.

"Ótimo." Murmurei para mim mesma enquanto balançava minhas pernas para fora da cama. Eu no mínimo precisava fingir que estava fazendo algum esforço para me mover. Ela iria com certeza ficar puta se, apesar de todas nossas conversas e minha sólida vontade de possuir Edward, eu ainda estava hesitante... e ainda na cama... às duas da tarde, não menos...

Ouvi Alice e Rose rindo e aquilo foi a confirmação que eu precisava. Preparei-me.

Não era que eu não queria os conselhos de Rose; era só que nós tínhamos duas maneiras diferentes de pensar. Admitidamente, eu era um pouco tímida, embora eu tenha saído da minha concha tremendamente desde o colegial, mas Rose era diferente. Rose era... bem, Rose era uma megera. Homens e o mundo pareciam desmoronar sobre seu feitiço. Seus conselhos para mim eram a razão de porque 'O Dia' havia se tornado ponto de foco para todas nós. "Tome a iniciativa, Bella..." ela iria me dizer. Então, hoje era o dia que elas estavam me preparando para, vestindo-me, e me forçando a iniciar um encontro com Edward. Uma parte de mim estava grata, enquanto a outra metade estava ainda mais apavorada. E se tudo der em nada, eu poderia lidar com o desapontamento de nós três?

"Bel-laaaaaa!" Rose chamou cantando do corredor pelo corredor, "Eu sei que você está ai! Aposto que você está morrendo de antecipação!"

"Vá embora, Rose..." Eu meio-ri, meio-resmunguei... de novo. Eu estava fazendo beicinho, mas não ajudou. Ela era tão desafetada quanto Alice. A vi virar a esquina para o meu quarto, parecendo radiante em um vestido vermelho brilhoso. Ela sorriu para mim e passeou dramaticamente até a minha cama... em seus saltos de quatro centímetros.

"Bella, eu tenho uma surpresa par você." Ela provocou insolentemente, segurando algo em suas costas. Balançou seus quadris um pouco desnecessariamente e eu tive que rir de seu movimento ridículo. Alice pulou com um alegre gorjeio e saltou na minha cama.

"Você está pronta?" Rose perguntou, me provocando com suas sobrancelhas.

"Estenda isso para mim," Suspirei, como se eu tivesse uma chance. Rosalie balançou seus braços atrás de suas costas e sorriu. Ela estava segurando uma blusa roxa escura embelezada com jóias em toda a frente. Elas formavam um elegante V na frente do decote à bainha. Eu não conseguia me impedir de tocas as pedrinhas bonitas. Eram lindas.

"Você gostou?" Ela arriscou-se.

"É claro que eu gosto, é linda. Obrigada, Rose..."

"É bom mesmo, porque é _a_ blusa para _ele_. Varejo... e está totalmente na estação." Ela acenou sua cabeça para seu último comentário como se fosse a consideração mais importante.

"Sua saia marrom e saltos vão ficar perfeitos!" Alice gritou, saltando e batendo palmas. Eu olhei para a blusa de novo. Parecia cara. Não tinha certeza se queria me comprometer a usar uma blusa cara para um encontro de estudo. Não seria um pouco espalhafatoso? Abri minha boca para falar, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, ambas se moveram em torno do meu quarto rapidamente. Rose colocou a blusa para baixo na ponta da minha cama reverentemente, enquanto Alice retirava minha saia e sapatos do closet. Alice estabeleceu a roupa na cama e ambas inclinaram a cabeça em silencio, pensando.

"Você vai ficar incomparável." Rose sussurrou em admiração. "Embora... _se_ você fazer o que eu te disse – você não vai usá-las por muito tempo, de qualquer jeito."

Eu arfei, "Rose!"

A sugestão de Rose era simplesmente que eu deveria me aproximar de Edward, beijá-lo, me jogar em cima dele e ver aonde isso iria nos conduzir. "_Só existe um único jeito de tirar a casca de um homem sério..."_ ela disse. "_E é um beijá-lo e montá-lo..."_

Todas as vezes que ela havia dito isso, eu havia ficado fascinada pela ideia. Eu nunca havia considerado um movimento tão descarado. Iria tomar toda a coragem que eu tinha para fazer algo do tipo. E eu não tinha certeza que estava pronta para isso... jamais.

Ela gargalhou à minha advertência, "Oh quieta, Bella! Vai ser ótimo. Pobre Senhor, _Edward_ não vai saber o que o atingiu. Agora... nós iremos te por de pé e no banho para que possamos te vestir. Você vai se sentir ótima –"

"Rose, eu tenho a roupa perfeita para a aula, olhe..." Alice acenou para sua criação, a outra obra-prima da moda.

Rose arfou, "É perfeito! Alice... você _é_ um gênio." Ela falou com escárnio e se virou para Alice, quem deixou tilintou uma risada. Elas eram tão ridículas. Cuidadosamente, enquanto elas estavam absorvidas em suas conversas sobre acessórios, eu entrei no banho, desesperada por alguma solidão. Não podia ajudar, mas sorrir para mim mesma conforme me arrastei até o chuveiro... elas realmente eram ótimas amigas. Elas estavam torcendo por mim, e me empurrando para frente, desesperadas para tirar o último restante de minha 'concha'. Estava funcionando. Admitidamente, eu costumava ser tímida... mas era estranho o quanto estar em torno de duas mulheres confiantes havia me mudado.

Tomei banho rapidamente, tendo frequentes respirações profundas para não apenas para acalmar meus nervos em farrapos, mas também minha mente, a qual continuava a evocar motivos para recuar e razões para continuar... simultaneamente.

Eu iria perguntar a ele para ser meu parceiro, isso era certo. Eu queria estar sozinha com ele. Eu tinha que resolver o mistério que era Edward. Se ele não estivesse interessado, ao menos eu havia tentado entender o porquê e seguir em frente. No meu estado atual, a incerteza estava somente alimentando minha obsessão. Se ele _estava_ interessado... bem, isso era uma história diferente. Eu gostava dele... ok, talvez o amasse... ou algo assim. Mas, ainda. Independente disso, eu iria ter muito tempo, sozinha com ele, talvez duas ou três horas por semana! Iria ser uma oportunidade sem preço.

Inclinei minha cabeça mais para o chuveiro, pensando sobre _esse_ aspecto. Sorri um pouco às possibilidades; o que seria estar sozinha com ele? Eu certamente iria me exibir. Havia tomado muitas notas de todos os tópicos, então não importa o que o professor prescrever, tinha certeza de que iria impressioná-lo. Mas, e se eu não conseguisse me concentrar quando sentarmos para estudar? Era ruim o suficiente sem sentar-me ao seu lado. Aqueles olhos... ele iria pensar que eu estava fazendo algum avanço em cima dele se o ficasse encarando? Bem, eu meio que estava – mas era verdade que o jeito que ele me olhava era... _magnético_. Havia algo lá. Admitidamente, eu queria isso… eu o queria.

Sim, eu poderia fazer isso.

Sentindo-me mais leve, frívola, e um pouco mais otimista, terminei meu banho e sai do box com uma nova energia em meus passos. Eu queria compartilhar minha exuberância, pela primeira vez, com Alice e Rose, mas tão logo quanto eu abri a porta, imediatamente congelei a visão à minha frente. Meu banheiro estava uma bagunça. Rose e Alice tinham a minha bancada inteira cheia de cosméticos estranhos e engenhocas. Tudo parecia ser totalmente estranho, rosa, ou caro... e em alguns casos eram os três. Meus dois manequins estavam pendurados em exibição no meu cabideiro; minha blusa azul escura e jeans para a aula, e a linda blusa roxa e saia de linho marrom para o encontro de estudos – nosso encontro que ainda não havia sido nem confirmado! E se ele me rejeitar? De novo, meus medos me incomodaram. Se ele disser 'não'… não só eu iria ficar desapontada, mas também Rose e Alice! Isso estava ficando fora de mão.

"Garotas! Isso é demais!" Gritei. "Eu ainda nem sei se o garoto gosta de mim ou se ele vai dizer 'sim' –"

"Ei!" Rose interrompeu, apontando um dedo para mim. Franzi, e Alice sorriu. Rose falou devagar, "Você ainda não entendeu. Eu já te expliquei isso, mas deixe-me ser mais clara. Você não sabe o que você está falando sobre e eu sei. Mesmo se esse cara é gay, ele vai ser obrigado a pensar que você é quente e apreciar seu estilo." Ela estreitou seus olhos para os meus e continuou, "Mas, nós todas temos uma firme crença que ele não é gay, não é?" Acenei minha cabeça. Ele parecia olhar para mim como se me quisesse, ou algo do tipo... vinte por cento do tempo...

"Então isso significa que tem interesse em você. Alice disse que ela tem uma sensação sobre isso, e ela nunca esteve errada antes, Bella. Então, estou te dizendo agora. Um, se você não fizer isso, você _vai_ se arrepender. Dois, você não tem absolutamente nada a perder, então você pode colocar as cartas na mesa e só beijar o garoto. Eu já disse uma vez e vou te dizer de novo... vai ser você que vai fazer isso acontecer, Bells."

Suspirei. Ela estava certa… na maioria. Mas, ela era _tão_ dramática. Eu não disse nada para discordar, apesar dela sentir da minha parte ser ainda um pouco hesitante.

"Então, você vai nos deixar fazer nossa mágica?" Ela perguntou, sentindo _minha_ derrota.

"Está bem." Suspirei mais uma vez, "O que eu vou usar, de novo?" Rose sorriu e Alice guinchou.

"Você não vai se arrepender disso, Bella!" Alice gorjeou.

Não tinha certeza sobre isso, mas verdadeiramente o que eu podia fazer? Diante de tal entusiasmo, incentivo, e convicção... era como se eu não tivesse nada a perder. Eu gostava dele, talvez demais para meu próprio bem. Mas, a verdade da questão era... Edward Cullen iria dizer um 'sim' ou um 'não'. Se eu tivesse um 'não' eu poderia lidar com isso. Mas a perspectiva de um 'sim' era tão mais promissor. Além disso, tanto quanto eu odiava admitir, Rose estava certa, se eu não agisse com meus sentimentos, iria me arrepender. Então, sentei-me com um resignado _plop_ na cadeira em frente ao espelho.

"Ok, garotas. Façam o seu melhor." Com isso, assisti minhas duas melhores amigas diabólicas me transformas em na mulher sedutora que eu tinha certeza que nunca poderia ser.

* * *

**Mostrem-me que gostaram do capítulo e eu posto o próximo relativamente cedo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: vixen1836 (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**Capítulo 3. O primeiro passo dela**

Às 4:45 da tarde, andei a curta distância para minha sala de aula sentindo me sentindo como uma Barbie exagerada. Não estava tudo _tão_ terrível. De verdade, a blusa azul e os jeans confortáveis eram um ótimo toque. Rose tinha feito um excelente trabalho de maquiagem em mim. Mas era meu cabelo que estava me incomodando. Estava todo volumoso, bagunçado e parecia emaranhado. Estava _fora de controle_.

Imediatamente protestei quando ela me mostrou o espelho, mas Rose explicou que esse estilo era chamado de "sex hair", para qual eu bufei – como alguém poderia ter 'cabelo de sexo'? Jake nunca bagunçou meu cabelo assim e eu estava começando a pensar que ela havia inventado isso.

Então com meu estúpido 'sex hair', que resolvi ir escovar depois da aula, me senti um pouco mais confiante. Secretamente, borboletas estavam dançando em mim.

Conforme me aproximei da entrada de nossa classe, uma parte de mim estava impressionada e até mesmo maravilhada que elas conseguiram fazer-me sentir bonita... mas, outra parte de mim estava se preparando para decepção. Depois de toda essa preparação, como eu havia temido, se ele me dissese 'não', ou eu tenho uma namorada, ou estivesse completamente desinteressado, todo o exagero seria para nada.

Suspirei ao parar de me lamentar. Lembrando do encorajamento de Alice, me aproximei da porta e me sujeitei a uma pequena conversa comigo mesma: _você gosta dele e existem 20 por cento de chance de que ele gosta de você também, ... embora isso não seja ótimo, é melhor do que nada. O pior que ele pode dizer é 'não'... e se ele disser 'sim'... você poderia ter a chance de conhecê-lo melhor, e talvez beijar aqueles lábios macios, ou tocar aquele cabelo... ou, ver aqueles olhos enquanto... Oh, pare com isso!_

Meu pulso estava rápido de novo. Respirei profundamente.

"Você pode fazer isso, Bella." Murmurei para mim mesma.

Coloquei minha mão na porta, endireitei as costas e andei com a expressão mais determinada que eu podia fazer. Imediatamente, sabia que ele estava lá, sentado duas fileiras acima da minha e vinte fileiras acima do chão. Assim começou nossa muito familiar rotina. Comecei minha subida para os assentos, indo direto para ele. É como se eu pudesse sentir seus olhos em mim, me assistindo. Meu coração começou a correr mais rápido enquanto segurava firmemente meus livros, desesperadamente focando em ter cuidadosos passos. Senti como se estivesse em um palco.

Manti minha cabeça para baixo conforme comecei a argumentar comigo mesma. Parecia que uma parte do meu cérebro, um novo, mais confiante lado de mim... Nova Bella, gritou para eu olhar para ele, pegar seu olhar e segurar com o meu. Mas, outra parte de mim, a Bella Velha, familiar e cuidadosa, continuou a forçar minha cabeça para baixo, e meus pés para frente como se minha vida dependesse de ignorá-lo. Dei mais alguns passos e quase reconsiderei aquela coisa toda. Minha face estava corada e minhas mãos suando...

_Você não tem nada a perder... nada a perder..._

Em uma fração de segundo decidi parar de me torturar e só seguir o plano. Ficar me examinando agora não iria ajudar em nada. Então, só parei de pensar por um momento e segui em direção a sua fileira. Simplesmente havia desligado meu cérebro, caso contrário, sabia que eu iria fazer exatamente a mesma coisa que havia feito vinte e três vezes que tinha entrado nessa sala; estontear-me por ele e ir direto para minha fileira... ou pior, cair em mim mesma.

Não, isso não iria acontecer hoje. Eu queria que fosse assim.

Com concentração, tomei o ultimo degrau à sua frente. Alívio diminui as batidas de meu coração tão logo quanto meu pé se fixou seguramente no degrau, eliminando alguma potencial queda.

Devagar, virei minha face para ele e… meu coração caiu. Ele não havia estado olhando para mim. Havia sido minha imaginação? Ele estava lendo, completamente absorto. Talvez ele estivesse olhando, mas talvez achou algo mais interessante? Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do que pensar... poderia ter jurado que...

Isso importava, realmente? Não, decidi que não importava.

"Oi, Edward." Soltei, antes que pudesse me impedir, esperando que ele iria me olhar de novo. Mas ele não o fez. Ao invés, ele me olhou de soslaio com o canto dos olhos. Ele nem ao menos levantou os olhos de seu livro. Ele estava chateado pela minha interrupção? Ele parecia tão lindo de camiseta azul escura e jeans... e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça caótica deliciosa.

"Oi Bella." Ele replicou casualmente. Nunca havia dito meu nome antes e… eu gostei disso… demais. Uma borboleta maldita voou em minha caixa torácica, decididamente como o inferno a fazer cócegas em cada parte do meu interior.

Abri minha boca para falar de novo, mas antes que pudesse perguntar a ele se poderia me sentar ao seu lado, a próxima calamidade nos atingiu.

Ele ainda estava focado em seu livro, eu ainda estava imóvel, e... Mike Newton estava entrando ruidosamente com todos os seus amigos de futebol, gargalhando e zoando, posicionando-se nas escadas para subir.

Oh, não. Olhei de volta para Edward. Ele estava me encarando com um olhar estranho em seu rosto.

Eu precisava pensar agora.

Mas, eu não conseguia.

Minha mente girou. Mike começou a subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus ao mesmo tempo.

Mike!... Se ele viesse em nossa direção, o plano inteiro estaria destruído. Ele iria me convidar para ser sua parceira... eu teria que ficar presa com ele... por horas... Não... não, não, não... Edward provavelmente estava perdendo o interesse... eu o estava olhando como se eu fosse uma pequena perseguidora.

Naquele momento, não tinha nada mais a ver com Edward, ou minha paixão, ou seus olhos... tinha a ver com _sobrevivência_.

Tentei não entrar em pânico, estabilizei-me com uma respiração profunda, e mergulhei de cabeça no desconhecido. Olhei de volta para Edward e forcei uma expressão educada em minha face.

"Hm, eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia me sentar com você hoje..." sussurrei, olhando de novo para Mike mais uma vez, rezando para que ele não pudesse me ouvir. "Nós temos o projeto de escrita em grupo e... _eu sou obsessiva por você há alguns meses _eu só imaginei que seria legal se fossemos parceiros... _uh, porque eu acho que provavelmente estou apaixonada por você_ sabe, eu sempre tenho problemas com os nomes e datas de todas essas batalhas..." minha voz sumiu sabendo que a última parte era uma mentira.

Ele me encarou sem expressão. Ilegível. Indiferente. Brilhantes, belos olhos verdes. Retribui o olhar, mas quando os segundos começaram a passar eu comecei a entrar em pânico.

Mike estava tão perto de mim agora. Um rubor traidor rastejou-se pelo meu rosto e tive vontade de correr. Edward não estava dizendo nada, mas por quê? A realização me acertou. Ele provavelmente tinha um parceiro, já. Estaria ele pensando em um jeito de me recusar? Oh, merda! Resisti à urgência de bater na minha própria testa, mas decidi ignorar e ao invés disso, pedir desculpas. Qualquer coisa para me tirar deste corredor e ir para meu lugar, tão logo quanto possível.

"Oh, me desculpe, eu não deveria ter assumido que você não tinha um parceiro... não-" Parei-me enquanto seus olhos cresciam. Que diabos ele estava pensando?

_"Não, _Bella, tudo bem," ele disse. "Eu não tenho nenhum parceiro. Eu adoraria fazer o trabalho com você." Pisquei, momentaneamente atordoada por seus malditos olhos de novo. Sua voz soava tão bem. Minha mente crepitou.

Ele disse 'sim'.

Edward Cullen havia dito 'sim'.

Diante de meus olhos, a máscara de indiferença se quebrou em um delicioso meio-sorriso. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de estivesse composta, então me endireitei e foquei, oferecendo a ele um pequeno sorriso.

Provavelmente deveria me sentar. Eu o havia perguntado isso? Não conseguia me lembrar...

"Desde que nós trabalharemos juntos, posso me sentar ao seu lado hoje?" Seus olhos cresceram maiores com algo e os meus aumentaram involuntariamente, também. Por que ele estava me olhando desse jeito?

"É claro!" Ele gritou entusiasmaticamente. "Desculpe, por favor, sente-se." O assisti levantar de seu assento graciosamente. Que legal. Que cavalheiro ele era…

Moveu-se em minha direção e quase desmaiei conforme ele dava um passo em direção ao corredor principal. Movi-me para sentar e ele foi para a esquerda, assim como eu. Tentamos de novo e falhamos.

_Ah!_ Finalmente, nos movemos em direções opostas e não conseguia me impedir de rir com ele enquanto íamos para nossas cadeiras.

Assim que estava sentada, me permiti ao luxo de me inclinar em sua direção... só um pouco. Ele cheirava a sabão limpo. Limpo, sabão perfumado.

Ele me olhou e sorriu, meu coração perdendo uma batida. Regularizei minha respiração, mas não estava fácil. Ele cheirava tão bem. Isso não era _tão_ difícil depois de tudo... talvez Alice havia estado certa o tempo inteiro.

"Hey! Cullen! Usando suas incríveis _habilidades nerdianas_ de tutor agora?" Mike gritou.

Ugh. Mike. Quase havia me esquecido dele.

Bati meus olhos em direção a Mike. Ele tinha aquele olhar arrogante em seus olhos. Havia ele acabado de chamar Edward de _nerd_? Aparentemente ter mais QI do que apenas miolos sem função, o classificava assim, pensei ironicamente. O atirei um olhar sujo e ele titubeou sua cabeça para trás, confuso por meu súbito olhar mortal. Eu sempre havia sido legal com ele, mesmo que não gostasse muito do dito cujo.

Ele olhou entre Edward e eu, "Bella, baby, você não tem que se sentar com ele se não quiser. Eu ia te pedir para ser minha parceira pro projeto. Quer sentar aqui?"

Há! Sim, certo. Sorri docemente para ele, "Obrigada, Mike. Mas, Edward e eu já tínhamos planejado há algum tempo atrás sermos parceiros, e nós já temos a maioria de nossos esquemas concluídos." O que também foi uma mentira e eu esperava que Edward não se importasse. Ele iria saber que não era verdade.

Mike murmurou algo sobre "baby", mas eu não ouvi. Virei-me para Edward com meu sorriso casual e ele sorriu educadamente para mim. Ok, então agora já são dois sorrisos...

Um silêncio confortável se estabeleceu por alguns momentos enquanto ele se ocupava em pegar seus itens de sua bolsa.

Então, fiz o mesmo.

Inclinei-me para baixo para reunir meu próprio material, mas deixei meus olhos permanecerem discretamente em seus braços; ele os tinha longos, músculos vigorosos que se estendiam desde seus cotovelos até a base de seus pulsos. E suas mãos... elas pareciam tão forte como suaves. Meu coração pulava um pouco enquanto tentava me focar em não encarar abertamente. Mas, eu conseguia imaginá-las percorrendo o caminho até meu cabelo, acariciando minha face, traçando meus lábios, assim como em meu sonho, sentindo a minha pele debaixo daquela blusa que eu esperava usar hoje à noite...

_Ah!_ Da onde isso veio? Corei, engolindo em seco e forçando minha imaginação a se comportar. Assim que o professor Norris entrou e começou a sua palestra, me senti irritada que Edward não olhava para mim de novo. Eu não agüentava isso. Parecia que quanto mais perto eu estava dele, cheirando o seu sabonete, sentindo a calor de seu braço contra o meu, menos eu era capaz de interagir com ele. Era a pior tortura possível. Especialmente desde que ele estava claramente não afetado.

Tentei prestar atenção, mas não conseguia. Ideias ridículas continuavam a me bombardear, todas centradas em jeitos de adquirir a atenção de Edward. Eu sabia que era errado, mas ele não estava ajudando, também. Toda a vez que eu colocava meus sentidos no lugar, ele iria se deslocar em seu assento, ou tossir, ou limpar sua garganta ou fazer algo para ter minha atenção voltada para o fato de que, um, ele estava tão perto, e dois, ele ainda não estava afetado por mim.

Ele tomava notas e ouvia enquanto comecei a me perguntar se eu havia desenvolvido múltipla personalidade em algum ponto, porque Velha Bella e Nova Bella estavam claramente envolvidas em uma batalha ininterrupta por causa de minha vontade.

Velha Bella, sensata, educada Bella demandou que eu parasse de ser dramática e desesperada. Ela admitiu que eu estava solitária e carente por afeto, mas ao insistia que eu parasse de suspirar por sua atenção. Seu exame de toda a questão era simples: não chame atenção para si mesma, caso contrário... algo ruim pode acontecer e então você vai ficar constrangida... e tímida... e...

Velha Bella era uma resmunguenta.

Nova Bella, por outro lado, era corajosa, assim como Bella do Sonho, na verdade. Ela insistia que eu deveria só tentar _uma_ investida. Testar as águas. Sua idéia era simples, mas efetiva: um suspiro dramático, algumas batidas de minha caneta na mesa, e uma queda acidental iriam iniciar um novo contato. Edward iria apanhá-la para mim, então eu obteria uma imagem clara de seu corpo enquanto ele se movia para ir buscar minha caneta, e então ele iria com certeza ter que olhar para mim de novo, e então eu poderia atirá-lo um sorriso bonito e ver aqueles olhos de novo... então... talvez eu pudesse tocá-lo quando devolvesse para mim...

Nova Bella era completamente namoradeira.

Meu cérebro ficou tonto com a minha própria indecisão a aula inteira. Não ouvi à palestra; eu não podia nem ao menos me concentrar em minhas notas tomadas. Resumindo, eu estava completamente incapaz de pensar racionalmente.

Somente quando a aula começou a terminar, Nova Bella _quase_ venceu.

Respirei fundo e bati meu lápis contra a mesa algumas vezes, permitindo a mim mesma a jogá-lo.

_Jogue, Bella... faça isso... só jogue-o..._

Mas eu não o fiz. Não podia.

Velha Bella acenou em aprovação. Eu era patética. Estava tão grata pelo encerramento da aula, que quase suspirei em alívio. Assim que o professor dispensou a classe, me senti melhor. Edward se virou para mim e sorriu, e eu sorri de volta melancolicamente. _De volta para o plano... encerre o negócio..._

"Então, parece que nosso rascunho tem que estar pronto próxima semana," Disse docemente, desesperadamente tentando não me perder em seus olhos conforme ele me olhava. "Você gostaria de começar hoje à noite?"

"Uh, claro... mas, hoje é sexta, você não tem planos...?" Ele perguntou, puxando sua cabeça para trás em surpresa. Era tão horrível assim que eu não tinha nenhum plano? Era tão horrível que eu não tinha praticamente nenhum encontro? Isso parecia ser carente? Ou desesperado? Todas as alternativas anteriores?

"Bem, não... eu deveria ter algum plano?" Perguntei, sorrindo nervosamente. Ele tinha outros planos? Ele não disse nada, embora. O assisti de perto. Tinha eu já aparentado estar ansiosa demais?

"Oh, eu pensei..." Ele começou, mas então parou. Olhou de novo em minha direção e eu pisquei conforme a intensidade de seus olhos me consumia de novo. Por que ele não estava dizendo nada? Estava eu o empurrando demais?

"Nós podemos fazer isso outro dia, sem problemas..." Comecei quietamente. O desapontamento ficou claro em minha voz.

Velha Bella rolou seus olhos.

"Eu não tenho planos." Ele admitiu. Vi fascinada o canto de sua boca que virou um pouquinho. Ele olhou de meu rosto para seu livro de novo. Meu coração disparou conforme a fase final de meu plano veio à tona. Isso poderia mesmo estar acontecendo? Ele havia dito 'sim' a tudo. O projeto, me deixando sentar ao seu lado, e estudar hoje à noite...

Nova Bella queria beijá-lo. Velha Bella queria beliscar ela.

"Ótimo, então é um encontro," Respondi, mal conseguindo conter minha alegria. "Te vejo hoje à noite... oh, e pode ser no seu apartamento? Meus companheiros de quarto são um pouco... bem; vamos só dizer que seria um pouco estranho." Eu só podia imaginar Alice e Rose relinchando e dando risadinhas do quarto de Alice, comentando detalhadamente sobre nossa noite inteira, encontrando desculpas para nos interromper ou observar. Isso iria ser mortificante. Para nós dois.

"Claro, soa ótimo... te vejo às sete, então?" Ele olhou em torno da classe, aparentando perceber que estávamos sozinhos. Ele parecia como se quisesse ir embora. Meu coração martelou em meu peito.

"Parece bom. Então... posso pegar seu endereço?" Perguntei, desejando que ele não parecesse tão pronto para se arremessar porta a fora.

"Claro – desculpe-me. Hm, eu moro em um complexo de apartamento fora da universidade. Park Place. É trancado, então você vai precisar do código para entrar. É 2121." Ele disse.

Acenei e rabisquei o resto de seu endereço, mas não pude lutar contra a surpresa que senti. Ele vivia no apartamento Park Place. Esse era a área mais agradável para se viver perto do campus. De repente, me senti mais do que grata que eu não tinha oferecido para ele vir no meu dormitório. Nós vivíamos em um lugar legal, com uma sala de estar e cozinha, mas não era _assim_. O dele precisava até de código pra entrar, pelo amor de Deus...

Comecei a me sentir nervosa novamente enquanto me levantava para sair. Ele sorriu para mim educadamente. Soltei um trêmulo "adeus".

Sai da sala de aula completamente absorvida em minha própria alegria.

-  
Eu quase saltei a pequena distância para nosso dormitório. Maravilhada, deixei escapar um ridiculamente exagerado suspiro de alívio enquanto pulava para a porta da frente. Abrindo-a, pulei direto para a sala de estar que Alice e eu compartilhávamos. Bati-a ruidosamente e joguei minhas costas contra a superfície fria. A porta estava na verdade me sustentando enquanto eu cuidadosamente detalhava todas as informações e observações que descobri.

Primeiro, Edward era tão legal e não no sentido genérico. Havia algo só muito _doce_ sobre ele.

Segundo, Edward não era necessariamente indiferente assim por dizer... ele só aparentava ser sério, muito concentrado. Talvez um pouco sombrio. Mas, tudo bem, também.

Por último, Edward tinha definitivamente sorria genuinamente… algumas vezes. Para mim. Várias, na verdade. Eles eram sorrisos genuínos, também. Isso tinha que significar algo!

Ele havia dito 'sim'.

Nós tínhamos um encontro.

Aqueles olhos, seus cabelos bronze despenteados, seu cheiro, o calor entre nossos braços quando nos sentamos tão perto...

Suspirei muito ruidosamente de novo. Ele parecia tão legal, tão cativante... Eu havia me imposto na frente de Mike Newton... Soltei uma risadinha, praticamente drogada com meu sucesso. Alice virou a esquina do corredor, com seu iPod retumbando e esquivando-se contra a parede em choque, seus olhos aumentando enquanto ela me assimilava.

Ela correu em minha direção, arrancando os fones de ouvido de suas orelhas em antecipação, "Bella? Você está bem?"

"Sim..." Respirei, praticamente eufórica, olhando para um espaço vazio.

"Sim, o que? O que aconteceu?" Sua pequena cabeça balançou em confusão.

Sorri abertamente e encontrei seus olhos arregalados, "Ele disse 'sim', Alice. Ele disse 'sim' para mim e nós temos um encontro hoje à noite!"

"Ai meu Deus!" Ela gritou e cacete, eu gritei também.

Em um instante, Alice estava assumindo o cargo. "Que horas?" Ela perguntou seriamente, sua mente já acelerando.

"Sete." Suspirei.

"Sete? Isso é menos do que duas horas! Que diabos você está fazendo aqui de pé?"Alice puxou meu braço e me arrastou para o banheiro, me forçando a sentar no pequeno banquinho em frente ao espelho. Ela começou a montar seu arsenal, mas eu estava vertiginosa demais para impedi-la. Eu nem ao menos choraminguei quando ela começou a puxar, empurrar e fixar meu cabelo.

As borboletas estavam oficialmente assumindo o controle conforme eu sentava e ria em silêncio comigo mesma. Pensei naquele doce olhar que ele havia me dado, nossa estúpida permuta enquanto eu tentava me sentar...

"Fique aqui, eu vou chamar Rose." A ouvi dizer. Nem ao menos protestei. Só sorri com a minha mais nova encontrada felicidade. Eu havia realizado cada um de meus objetivos.

Nesse momento, Alice voltou, sorrindo perversamente. "Rose está a caminho, Bella. Agora, nós precisamos agir rápido!"

Ela começou a trabalhar ao redor do banheiro. De novo, tão esgotada e completamente alegre, eu só fiquei sentada, a deixando trabalhar em sua magia. Só havia protestado uma vez quando ela tentou argumentar sobre o 'sex hair'. Ela admitiu que meu cabelo precisava ser domado, mas por outro lado se recusou a tirar todo o estoque de produtos franceses que elas haviam colocado nele antes. Aparentemente, era ridiculamente caro e a única maneira de parecer... o que de novo, aparentemente era "totalmente quente".

Eu realmente não me importava mais com o que meu cabelo se parecia. Eu iria passar a noite inteira com Edward.

Em seu apartamento...

Trabalhando em nosso projeto...

Eu iria ter uma oportunidade incrível pra aprender mais sobre ele, ver onde ele morava, e fazer o melhor charme para cima dele. Acima de tudo, eu iria ter a chance de tentar o fazer gostar de mim. Talvez minhas estimativas de vinte por cento fossem um pouco baixas. Houve um pequeno sorriso em seus olhos enquanto conversávamos. Ele definitivamente me achava atraente, também. Eu podia ver isso. Mas, ele podia gostar de mim do jeito que eu gostava dele?

Mal ouvi Rose conforme ela entrava. "Bella!" Ela cantou, entrando pela porta da frente. Não respondi, então Alice tomou a liberdade de responder por mim.

"Nós estamos aqui, Rose!" Ela gritou, com grampos em sua boca. A pequena fadinha estava trabalhando horas extras com uma mão segurando ondulador de cabelos de ferro, enquanto segurava um menorzinho, ambos contendo mechas do meu cabelo.

Rose entrou, parecendo maravilhosa como sempre com um olhar decididamente calculador em seu rosto, "Bella, eu estou tão animada por você." Ela veio até nós e abraçou meus ombros. Alice mencionou com seus olhos para Rose pegar um terceiro ondulador e ela começou a trabalhar, também. Não estava ajudando muito, mas elas pareciam não se importar.

Suspirei felizmente, me sentindo tão nervosa quanto incrivelmente otimista. Era algo em seu sorriso...

"Bella, eu sei que você está muito excitada nesse momento, de fato você meio que parece um pouco bêbada," ela gargalhou. "Você provavelmente está cambaleando de sucesso, e eu não quero colocar um amortecedor em sua embriagues, mas eu acho que precisamos conversar." Rose encontrou meus olhos através do espelho.

Rolei meus olhos para ela, "Eu não preciso de uma palestra."

"Eu não vou te dar uma palestra, vou te dar dicas." Alice soltou uma risadinha e eu atirei um olhar sujo para ela, também.

"Agora, você não tem que seguir meu conselho, e eu não vou te dizer para fazer algo que você não _queira_ fazer..." As sobrancelhas de Rose agitaram-se e eu franzi "Então, eu só vou te dar algumas pérolas da sabedoria. Alguns extratos de conhecimento de minhas próprias experiências."

Isso iria ser interessante. Hesitantemente, acenei minha cabeça, incitando-a silenciosamente a continuar. Alice beliscou minha orelha, "Não se mova." Sibilou.

"Ow, Alice!" Esfreguei minha orelha.

"Agora..." Rose começou. Me preparei. Parte de mim se recusava a ouvir, enquanto a outra reconhecia minha necessidade por dicas. "Existem três instruções que você precisa se lembrar quando estiver lidando com homens. E, não quero dizer que você deve só considerá-las e arquivá-las no fundo de sua mente como se fossem além de algumas palestras. Quero dizer, você precisa entoá-las, solidificá-las na sua mente porque hoje à noite, haverá momentos que você estará nervosa e entrará em pânico. Essas instruções irão te ajudar."

Ela tinha minha atenção e a de Alice conforme continuava, "Primeiro, lembre que essencialmente os homens são muito simples de se entender. Quando se trata de situações sociais, eles temem somente uma coisa: _rejeição_. Mesmo que seja uma super generalização. Todas as suas trocas, seus comentários, suas interações com ambos os homens e mulheres são todos baseados, em diferentes graus, em este mesmo princípio. Agora, mulheres, assim como eu, entendem isso e usam isso em sua vantagem. Mas, eu não estou te dizendo para fazer isso. Estou te dizendo para ao invés disso lembrar-se em primeiro lugar quando você estiver interagindo com Edward. Alguns homens usam fanfarronices como escudo, alguns o humor, e alguns usam até atitude e álcool, mas ele não parece ser nenhum desses tipos. Ele parece ser provavelmente só um cara legal." Sorri estupidamente em sua admissão, mas ela continuou, sem se afetar.

"É certo que esses são os melhores para se lidar com porque, bem francamente, eles são puramente dependentes de encorajamento. Eles são cavalheiros, são educados, e são doces. Mas, eles têm uma falha crítica, também. E, essa falha é a razão de porque a maioria dos garotos legais acabam ficando com vadias, ou garotas que mesmo _acidentalmente_ tomam vantagem deles. O problema é que se você não pode lidar em dá-los o encorajamento que eles precisam, eles geralmente ficam com uma impressão errada. Isso complica tudo. Então, _você_ tem uma enorme responsabilidade, Bella. Você tem que ser a iniciante até que eles entendam." Ela se inclinou para o espelho e estreitou seus olhos. Intimidada, acenei em concordância de novo.

"O que me traz para meu próximo ponto, instrução número dois. Homens são criaturas muito visuais. Você não pode só assumir que ele irá saber o que você quer. E, dizer a eles não funciona sempre, também. Você tem que _mostrar_ a eles o que você quer. E isso pode ser bem assustador, mas é o único jeito. Se você quer esse garoto, Bella, e você quer começar a conhecê-lo, então você tem que mostrar isso a ele. Enfim, é sua responsabilidade. Cabe a você." Ela concluiu com autoridade.

Minhas responsabilidades? Pensei sobre isso. Era um estranho conceito a se considerar, mas um que parecia fazer sentido. Se eu não tivesse falado com Edward hoje, eu iria estar me preparando para vê-lo agora? Tentei solidificar suas duas primeiras instruções em minha mente, só no caso. Homens tinham medo de rejeição. Mostre a ele o que você quer.

Pensei severamente enquanto Alice afofava meu cabelo e Rose começava a refazer minha maquiagem nos olhos. Ela segurou meu queixo enquanto começou a aplicar o delineador.

"Feche seus olhos," ela sussurrou concentrada. Obedeci e ela desenhou uma linha fina em toda a minha pálpebra superior. "Agora, por último e não menos importante. Essa instrução é mais essencial..." ela continuou, concentrada em seu trabalho manual. "Se você se encontrar em uma situação desconfortável, ou incerta, ou até mesmo estranha, você tem que me prometer uma coisa." Eu quase abri meus olhos para olhá-la, mas ela me repreendeu. "Você tem que me prometer que irá se salvar de um coração partido, arrependimento, e até mesmo tensão desnecessária se perguntando... O Que Rose Iria Fazer?"

Imediatamente ri e me inclinei para frente, causando a ela a traçar uma linha pelos meus cílios acidentalmente. "Droga!" ela gritou, obviamente divertida.

"Me desculpe; eu só não estava esperando isso." Ri.

"Isso funciona," Alice disse. Rose deu um passo para trás para agarrar alguns papéis de seda e eu atirei um olhar furtivo à Alice. Ela encolheu os ombros e acenou sua cabeça.

"Alice?" Perguntei com uma risada.

"Isso funciona, Bella." Ela prometeu.

Suspirei, "Está bem." E ela soltou uma risadinha.

Rose retornou com um creme para remover o delineador errante. Ela fixou meus olhos e deu um passo para trás para apreciar sua obra de arte. "Linda. Agora, vamos te vestir."

Com minhas mãos nas suas, ela me arrastou para minha gaveta de lingeries, Alice entusiasmada nos meus calcanhares. "Você tem algo que combine?"

"Hm," Comecei, insegura se eu tinha. Eu realmente precisava desse problema agora? Eu realmente queria que Edward visse minha lingerie? Só esse pensamento enviou um rubor formigante para minhas faces. Eu queria, mas... eu não queria. Ao mesmo tempo.

Velha Bella e Nova Bella olharam uma para a outra.

"Por favor me diga que você tem um par que combine." Ela pediu, claramente ofendida.

Eu tinha sempre considerado combinação de lingerie um luxo para garotas ricas, como Rose. Mas, então me lembrei de um sutiã e calcinha de renda rosa que comprei uma vez, mas nunca usei. Estavam em promoção. "Sim, eu tenho." Vasculhei minha gaveta e achei-os no fundo, amassados.

Rose pegou o conjunto e acenou em aprovação, "Rosa. Ótimo... e a renda não menos. Azul iria ter trabalhado melhor com sua complexidade, mas é feminino, e ainda não exagerado. Vermelho iria ser acima do topo, preto muito forte, e branco muito virginal. Esse é perfeito, Bella." Ela me devolveu-os de volta e sorri para ela. Finalmente, algo que eu havia feito para contribuir.

"Está na hora, Bella. Você precisa ir daqui a pouco." Alice disse, me empurrando e minha lingerie para o banheiro. Rapidamente, ela me deu minhas roupas reverentemente e me atirou um olhar de confiança. Suspirei para ela.

"Você está linda. Tudo vai ficar bem, hoje à noite. Só lembre-se do que Rose disse e você vai ficar bem." Ela sussurrou. Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas para ela e ela sorriu de volta.

"Você _vai_ explicar mais tarde." Demandei quietamente.

Ela gargalhou e saltou para longe. "Se você for bem esta noite, Bella!"

Troquei-me rapidamente e cuidadosamente me dirigi para o longo espelho no quarto. Dei um passo para trás enquanto me assimilava. Seria muito presunçoso admitir que eu parecia realmente bem? Rose e Alice haviam domado meu cabelo ligeiramente e ele se pendurava em longos cachos pelas minhas costas. A blusa roxa de Rose era linda e ela me agarrou, ressaltando minha cintura e alargando meus quadris. A saia era um toque sutil, não muito curta, mas não muito longa. Os saltos eram só baixos o suficiente para me favorecer, e não me matar.

Confiança parecia surgir de algum lugar. Se ele me achasse atraente ao menos, com certeza ele iria gostar do jeito que eu estava esta noite. Eu poderia estar mais preparada do que estava agora? Não, na verdade, não.

Eu podia fazer isso. Depois de tudo, além dos meus nervos e minha incerteza, Alice estava certa.

Eu não tinha nada a perder.

**Fim do capítulo 3**

**

* * *

**

Falei que não ia demorar e demorei. Sorry, fiquei meio enrolada com a faculdade. Amanhã postarei mais um, juro, já ta tudo pronto.

Adorei as reviews, e continuem comentando, tá? Próximo cap tem mais ação, por assim dizer :9


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora: vixen1836 (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303 ou Mesi)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. O segundo passo dela**

Entrei dentro do super extravagante complexo de apartamentos do Edward com só alguns minutos de sobra. Assim que aqueles enormes portões de ferro fecharam-se atrás de mim, imediatamente comecei a entrar em pânico. Então, dirigi procurando seu apartamento, suando, pensando, ansiando... e no meio de tudo isso, preparando. Agora, eu estava no meu carro olhando o relógio e pirando totalmente. Respirei fundo para me acalmar antes de começar a recitar as regras de Rose e palavras de encorajamento de Alice pela enésima vez. Ainda assim, apesar de meus métodos de relaxamento, Nova Bella estava _oficialmente_ no controle.

Ela era fogosa.

Simplesmente, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em suas malditas mãos. A imagem de seus longos, tendões esticados e perfeitos, fortes dedos enrolados em torno de sua mesa queimava em minha mente. Eu podia só imaginar aqueles dedos contra meus lábios, traçando a pele de meu pescoço, viajando mais para baixo para minha blusa, apalpando os lados de meus seios...

Oh meu... Balancei minha cabeça, tentando dispersar a imagem, tão relutante quanto eu estava em tirá-la. Eu queria tanto que ele me tocasse que eu estava arquejando.

"É só um encontro de estudo!" Continuei a sussurrar comigo mesma, mesmo sabendo que isso era muito mais que isso para mim. Eu estava aflita sobre Edward. Para ele, isso era _só um encontro de estudo._

Um olhar sobre o relógio confirmou que eu ainda tinha dois minutos. Então, em mais um momento revisei minha missão.

Era simples, na verdade.

Primeiro, eu precisava saber com certeza a razão de sua indiferença. Se Edward simplesmente não estava interessado. Mergulhar-me em uma situação na qual seria a única a querer uma relação séria definitivamente não seria saudável. Mesmo que uma relação séria era exatamente o que eu queria. Isso e outras coisas. Segundo, eu precisava usar as instruções de Rose de todas as maneiras possíveis. Nós tínhamos diferentes estilos de fazer as coisas, mas eu sabia que ela estava certa. Eu iria fazer um esforço para mostrar a ele o que eu queria contanto que eu pudesse ter certeza que ele gostava de mim também. Se fosse possível, se eu entrasse em apuros – eu iria considerar o ponto de vista de Rose.

Por último, além de minha obsessão com ele, sabia que eu precisava pelo menos _tentar_ ser muito cuidadosa com o meu entusiasmo. Tinha uma parte de mim que ainda sentia tristeza pela perda de Jake. Eu sabia com certeza que se as coisas com Edward funcionassem e então... _acabassem_, não haveria nenhum jeito possível de que eu poderia me recuperar rapidamente do desapontamento. Especialmente de Edward eventualmente perdesse o interesse... assim com Jake. Então, eu tinha uma corda estreita para andar em... e... bem... absolutamente nada a perder. Às sete horas, respirei profundamente duas vezes, desliguei a ignição do meu carro e sai. Achei seu número facilmente e tomei as escadas cuidadosamente. Com uma reza silenciosa, bati na porta.

Não ouvi nada primeiramente e meus nervos realmente começaram a rir silenciosamente enquanto esperei por ele para abrir a porta. Tomei uma respiração profunda e bati justo quando, de repente, sua porta se abriu. Cada pedacinho da minha preparação morreu tragicamente. Edward não só parecia atraente, ele parecia gracioso. Ele percorreu meu corpo imediatamente, mas não de um jeito ruim. Parecia curioso...

Antes que eu pudesse corar de sua aberta apreciação, seus olhos se estalaram para os meus e eu lutei para respirar de novo. Seu profundo, verde olhar era tão aberto e educado, seu cabelo estava uma bagunça consumidora, e ele tinha uma camiseta verde qual parecia fazer seus olhos brilharem ainda mais. Havia também um particular ardor em seu rosto. Provavelmente era a iluminação.

Um punhado de segundos depois, percebi que ainda estávamos realmente olhando um para o outro.

Eu precisava dizer algo, "Oi, Edward. Eu gostei do seu complexo de apartamentos, é realmente legal. Estou com um pouco de ciúmes, gostaria de ter meu próprio lugar..." Parei. Minha voz estava tensa. Por que eu tinha dito tudo isso? Era verdade, mas ainda assim.

"Obrigado... você quer entrar?" ele perguntou, se deslocando para a lateral.

Murmurei um 'obrigada' e passei por ele, notando de novo sua essência distinta. Sabonete limpo, refrescante. Com o instinto desligado, quase respirei mais uma vez sua essência, mas me parei e foquei em seu apartamento ao invés.

Ele estava extraordinariamente elegante. Tudo era ainda mais legal do que eu esperava, considerando que ele tinha um portão. Assimilei meus arredores enquanto passava por ele, notando o quão quente e confortável tudo parecia – havia um simples bronzeado, sofá de couro contra a parede em frente a mim que parecia estranhamente familiar. Meu rosto se coloriu quando percebi onde eu havia visto aquele sofá. Alice tinha um igual em nossa sala de estar. O de Edward eu conhecia muito bem também. É claro, aquele era o Edward do Sonho, embora...

Essa era a última coisa que eu precisava, mas não conseguia parar de fantasiar imediatamente. Se de algum jeito Edward gostasse de mim, e de algum jeito nós tivermos encontros, eu iria pegá-lo naquele sofá. Iria ter todo o tempo do mundo...

Antes de minha mente vaguear além de minha fascinação, tentei observar o resto de seu apartamento. Havia uma mesa de madeira escura de muito bom gosto, que tomava a maior parte da sala de jantar à direita; ele tinha deixado suas coisas ali, então coloquei minha mochila lá e sorri para ele de novo. Não tinha completamente certeza do que eu podia fazer. Ele não estava dizendo nada. Ansiosa para começar uma conversa, eu dei alguns passos sem nenhum objetivo, tentando pensar em algo inteligente para dizer quando parei sem energia minha trajetória. Do outro lado da sala, ao longo da parede à esquerda estava uma estante de livro de mogno maciço. Mesmo da porta eu podia ver fileiras e fileiras de livros. Era uma mini biblioteca, definindo. Ele me viu olhando, então sorri de volta para ele mais uma vez, educadamente pedindo com a minha cabeça se eu poderia ir olhar. Seu aceno era encorajador, então me dirigi avidamente para seus livros.

Fiquei pasma com sua coleção. Ele era um amante de literatura, também. Não houve autores pós-modernos em sua estante. Wow. Ele amava os clássicos; assim como eu. Tinha magníficas coleções em completos volumes encadernados em couro fino. Eles pareciam ser tão requintadamente cuidados que me senti nervosa até de tocar alguns deles. Cuidadosamente, corri meus dedos pelas colunas do que parecia ser um original do século XIX impresso originalmente de Huckleberry Finn. Tantos Twain, Hemingway e Borroughs. Wow. Ele tinha tudo isso.

"Você tem muitos livros, Edward," Murmurei completamente encantada com sua coleção.

Estava me dirigindo para a seção que parecia ser dedicada à filosofia quando eu realizei que todas as obras filosóficas foram organizadas de uma forma bem curiosa. Pareciam que estavam em ordem alfabética com subcategorias... por nação de origem. Ri quietamente. Havia até mesmo uma seção francesa com Montesquieu, Rousseau, Voltaire, e então uma seção alemã com Hegel, Nietzsche e Schopenhauer. Eu quase estendi a mão para o que parecia ser uma muito antiga tradução do alemão de Kant quando meus olhos capturaram sua coleção de poesia. Todos os poetas ingleses, meus favoritos, estavam em uma longa estante. Imediatamente agarrei um pequeno livro preto contendo as obras de Lord Byron que deixava o resto a seus pés. Era praticamente uma relíquia. A capa estava muito desgastada e em alguns lugares encharcada, mas de resto bem conservado. O canto inferior esquerdo estava carimbado com "The City Library". Isso era de Londres?

"Legal." Murmurei para mim mesma, manuseando cuidadosamente as páginas desgastadas, procurando por meu poema favorito.

Encontrei _Oh!__ Snatched Away in Beauty's Bloom_ e li em silêncio. Era uma versão diferente, escrito no autentico Inglês Antigo. Quase perguntei quantos anos tinhas, mas me controlei. Isso seria como perguntar a alguém quanto custa algo e eu não queria parecer intrometida. Mas, resolvi descobrir se eu iria ter a chance. Alguns momentos se passaram antes de perceber que estava sendo incrivelmente rude. Eu havia pegado um atalho para seus livros enquanto ele estava inclinado contra a parede. De algum jeito consegui ignorá-lo completamente. Onde estavam minhas maneiras? Movi meus olhos de volta para suas outras poesias, tentando agir casualmente.

"Wow, essa é uma ótima coleção. Rudyard Kipling e Emily Dickinson – você tem algumas coleções de poesias maravilhosas aqui," Disse apreciativamente.

"Sim, uh, meu poema preferido de todos os tempo é _Se_, de Kipling," Ele replicou indiferente.

"Eu particularmente sou uma fã de Whitman, mas então, é meio difícil gostar de poesia e _não_ gostar de Kipling... não é mesmo?"

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, então virei minha cabeça para a sua automaticamente e imediatamente senti a força de seus olhos. Ele me olhou com uma energia sedutora que me deixou absolutamente paralisada. Teria sido tão rude olhar para alguém dessa forma.

Finalmente, me livrei de seus olhos atordoantes e consegui sorrir para ele. Mas ele não sorriu de volta dessa vez. Ao invés disso, os olhos de Edward se alargaram em surpresa antes de rapidamente se dispararem para o chão. Instintivamente, meus olhos se desviaram para meus livros. Mas, o movimento de sua cabeça e a estranha urgência em sua expressão enquanto eu desviava meu olhar chamou minha atenção. Parecia como se eu tivesse perdido algo quando o olhei. Por que ele havia evitado meus olhos desse jeito? Por que Edward estava de pé desse jeito agora? Sua postura e comportamento estavam ambos tão tensos...

Sim, havia algo que eu estava perdendo nele, mas o que? Senti-o me assistir de novo e, por curiosidade, não pude resistir à urgência de virar-me mais uma vez para olhá-lo. Dessa vez, seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes e verdes e... tão complexos. O que ele estava pensando? A tensão entre nós se engrossou conforme nos olhávamos abertamente pelos últimos segundos. Enquanto Edward se deslocava contra a parede, vi algo extraordinário. Em um instante, suas maçãs do rosto foram invadidas por um rubor vermelho fogo. Sabia que meus olhos tinham se arregalado de surpresa, então tentei o meu melhor para esconder minha expressão confusa. Edward engoliu. Ouvi o som de onde estava parada.

"Uh, posso pegar alguma coisa para você beber?" ele perguntou.

Minhas palavras se apressaram em uma surpresa capotada, "Sim, na verdade, você tem água?"

"Claro." Ele murmurou. Então se foi.

Eu estava oficialmente cambaleante. Deslizei Byron de volta em seu lugar atordoada, antes de escolher outro livro rapidamente. Nem ao menos olhei para a minha escolha. A água começou a correr na cozinha e eu sabia que tinha mais alguns momentos para pensar. Imediatamente, pensei na obvia conexão que nós tínhamos. Estava lá. Ele definitivamente sentiu isso também, então por que fugiu? Ele ficava nervoso de olhar para mim? Isso não era possível. Ele era sempre quem iniciava…

Senti-me confusa de novo, mas então me lembrei do que havia visto. Edward havia acabado de corar. Ele gaguejou um pouco também. O rubor era crucial, pessoas nervosas ruborizam. Ele não tinha nenhuma razão para corar, de verdade. Eu não havia dito ou feito algo inadequado. Então aquilo me atingiu: poderia ele estar só nervoso e não indiferente? _Era_ possível. Mas, por quê?

Tinha que saber com certeza, mas não podia perguntar a ele. Então, decidi observá-lo de tão perto quanto possível. Estava definitivamente se encaixando em todos os sinais de tensão. Eu queria vê-lo, mas quando me virei para a cozinha, o encontrei me olhando de novo. Dessa vez segurei seu olhar com um propósito inquisitivo. Vi seus olhos se abrirem ainda mais em surpresa. Então, sorri para ele docemente. Eles pareceram se alargaram ainda mais antes de estalar sua cabeça de volta para a pia.

Santidade... o que foi isso? Não só Edward parecia nervoso, mas... bem, ele quase parecia _tímido_.

Tímido como eu. Como a Velha Bella...

Poderia ser isso? Seria possível que eu estava errada sobre ele? Tornei-me hiper-consciente de sua presença enquanto pretendia ler. Senti- o deixar a cozinha e se mover diretamente para a mesa. Abaixou o copo com um baque surdo e meu coração continuou a correr. O que agora? Quase entrei em pânico até que me lembrei das regras de Rose. Recitei-as para mim mesma facilmente: _Homens têm medo de rejeição, primeira. Mostre a eles o que você quer. O Que Rose Iria Fazer?_

A primeira regra fez muito sentido agora enquanto brevemente pensei sobre isso. Se ele era tímido, como eu... er, Velha Bella, então isso significava que rejeição era provavelmente seu pior medo, também. Eu não queria rejeitá-lo. Eu não queria isso no todo. A partir desse princípio, seria natural considerar a regra dois e três. A própria idéia de seguir ambos os conselhos enviou um formigamento de ansiedade através de mim. Imaginei-o de repente, de qualquer jeito. Eu _podia_ simplesmente colocar esse livro na estante, passear até ele em meus saltos de dois centímetros, empurrá-lo para sua cadeira, montar seu colo como Rose sugeriu, e... então... bem, então o que? A idéia de que Edward possa estar interessado em mim era muito nova até agora. Até mesmo na minha imaginação Edward tinha um sombrio, desinteressado olhar. Ainda, eu havia acabado de ver com meus próprios olhos seu corar envergonhado. Devia haver uma maneira de saber com certeza...

Fiz meu caminho até a mesa rapidamente, assistindo-o cautelosamente. Ele estava folheando o livro casualmente... como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquele maldito olhar desafetado estava pintado em seu rosto, mas dessa vez eu não ia deixá-lo me desencorajar. Sabia com o que aquela máscara se parecia. A evidência de que havia algo mais acontecendo era muito fresca. Sentei-me ao seu lado, me contorcendo um pouco em meu assento. Trouxe meus braços para tão perto dos dele que estávamos quase nos tocando. O espaço entre nós imediatamente ficou carregado de tensão. Ele inclinou a cabeça para falar e levantei a minha para ouvir cuidadosamente.

"Então, por onde você quer começar?" ele perguntou "Eu estava pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos começar do começo, talvez como uma revisão. O que você acha?"

Estreitei meus olhos para ele e então me recompus. Por que ele _parecia_ ser normal agora?

"Então, por onde você quer começar? Eu estava pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos começar do começo, talvez como uma revisão. O que você acha?" Eu perguntei, soando mais soando mais profissional do que eu realmente me sentia,

Olhei para cima para encontrar seus olhos e ela me encarou de volta, mais profundamente que antes. Senti um choque de algo novo, algo diferente, e algo... emocionante passar por nós. Uh... é a sua imaginação!

Arranquei esse pensamento enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos. Eles estavam atentos e curiosos. Ela piscou como se sentisse algo também. Um rosa avermelhado apareceu em suas bochechas; ela estava corando para mim. _Deus, ela é linda_. Eu tinha que olhar para longe, de volta para o meu livro, para evitar encará-la de novo.

"Claro. Eu tomei várias notas, mas eu não tenho certeza de como realmente incorporar o projeto, você tem um ponto específico em que quer começar?" Eu tinha? Eu não havia nem pensado muito no projeto. Havia pensado o dia inteiro nela.

"Não realmente, mas nós podemos ver isso juntos," disse, encontrando seus olhos de novo.

"Claro... eu tomei várias notas, mas eu não tenho certeza de como realmente incorporar o projeto, você tem um ponto específico em que quer começar?" perguntei docemente, dando-lhe meu sorriso mais encantador.

"Não realmente, mas nós podemos ver isso juntos," ele replicou, Sua voz soou _um pouco_ insegura.

Ele me perguntou algo, mas não o respondi. Edward olhou para cima para mim, e de novo, assim que nossos olhos se encontraram, a conexão nos atacou e... então... ele desviou o olhar. Com sua cabeça para baixo, ele começou a virar as páginas do livro novamente. Mas minhas suspeitas cresciam a cada página casualmente sendo virada. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar perto do capítulo certo. Olhei para ele profundamente, rezando para que ele se virasse, rezando para só confirmar minha nova teoria. Se estivesse certa, se ele verdadeiramente fosse tímido, então toda essa situação seria muito mais fácil. Eu poderia me relacionar com ele em um nível que nunca havia considerado possível. Então, esperei por muito agonizantes segundos até que ele finalmente encontrou meus olhos de novo. Minha intensidade deveria estar estampada em meu rosto. Vi suas sobrancelhas se levantarem um pouco antes... outro _escandaloso_ rubor iluminou seu rosto inteiro. Ele fixou seus olhos novamente para o livro e começou a virar as páginas mais rápidas.

Isso era tudo o que eu precisava ver.

Edward era _tímido_.

Não pude lutar contra o calor que correu pela minha própria face conforme isso se estalava para mim.

Imediatamente, queria pegar as faces desse lindo homem em minhas mãos e beijá-lo! Como pude ser tão tonta? As horas que desperdicei, a agonizante tensão, o desespero incerto... a lamentação? E_spere até eu contar para Alice,_ pensei. Um riso infantil escapou-me antes que pudesse me impedir. Ele lançou um olhar de soslaio para o som, mas por outro lado evitou meus olhos. As páginas estavam diminuindo o ritmo agora; ele estava tentando se acalmar. Vi claramente o que ele estava fazendo porque estava fazendo exatamente o que eu teria feito se nunca tivesse saído de minha concha. Abruptamente, a esmagadora urgência de ajudá-lo, guiá-lo, tranquilizá-lo me mantiveram olhando para ele em completa adoração.

E enquanto o assistia, fiquei absolutamente certa de que não importa o que acontecesse, eu não queria Edward me evitando mais. Queria-o para falar comigo, gostar de mim, e talvez... me tocar. Alheio a minha conspiração, vi Edward ingenuamente continuar a virar as páginas com as mãos visivelmente trêmulas. O desejo de ter sua atenção ficou forte, comecei a flertar descaradamente.

"Sabe Edward... eu tenho que te contar algo que pode ser um pouco embaraçoso," comecei, batendo meus cílios um pouco.

Edward não respondeu, embora. Ao invés, sua cabeça se virou para a minha cautelosamente.

"Bem," comecei docemente, resistindo à urgência de acariciar sua mandíbula "é só que seus olhos são tão bonitos que é quase impossível me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa quando você me olha desse jeito." Sorri um pouquinho afetadamente conforme seus olhos seguraram os meus completamente.

Olhei para baixo em minha melhor representação de donzela, "Quero dizer, eu realmente, realmente não consigo me concentrar!"

Ele riu alto com isso, desviando o olhar rapidamente. Ganhei uma genuína risada.

"Oh, bem, obrigado... os seus também não são tão ruins..." ele disse, olhando para cima com uma expressão evidentemente envergonhada.

Como pude possivelmente ter perdido isso antes? Senti-me absolutamente ridícula. Edward _era tímido_ e... era meu dever ajudá-lo com isso porque... timidez era meu forte! Ri comigo mesma de novo enquanto recordava de minhas dúvidas tão verdadeiramente visíveis agora. Ele riu de volta incerto, capturando meus olhos de novo com uma expressão curiosa. Dessa vez ele não olhou para o lado imediatamente. Decidi falar enquanto podia.

"Bem, obrigada. Acho que é a sua camiseta, o verde realmente realça seus olhos." Disse.

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele respondeu polidamente.

Olhou para longe de novo, de volta ao texto, intencionalmente evitando meus olhos. Mas, eu sabia melhor agora. Queria que ele me olhasse. Queria que ele soubesse que eu gostava dele. Muito.

"Uh, então talvez nós -" ele começou.

Coloquei minha mão no topo da sua agitando as páginas. Seus olhos correram para os meus e o olhei de volta propositalmente conforme tentei evitar a corrente passando através do calor de nossa pele. A sensação do toque enviou um rubor quente através de mim. Eu o queria. Tinha bastante certeza que ele provavelmente me queria, também. Fiz meu melhor para ignorar as faíscas explodindo em meu cérebro, inundando minha cabeça com caos. Antes que pudesse ter um ataque, me inclinei para seus olhos.

"Edward," Sussurrei.

"Sim?" Ele respirou, mutuamente incapaz de pensar coerentemente.

Perdi-me por um momento em seus olhos até que a vulnerabilidade aberta me chamou atenção. Sua boca se partiu em antecipação conforme me inclinei lentamente. O momento que nossos lábios se tocaram, tremi de desejo. A sensação de sua boca finalmente brincando contra a minha encorajou flashes de imagens em mim, sugando e beijando todo o seu pescoço. Queria devastá-lo, queria beijá-lo até que não pudesse mais. Mas Edward estava me beijando de volta suavemente, tão ternamente que não consegui fazer-me impedi-lo. Então, lembrei a mim mesma de minha obrigação de restringir meu entusiasmo conforme nos beijávamos desse jeito, cedendo depois de alguns momentos a um ritmo crescente. Estava tão satisfeita que meu constrangimento estava sob controle, que me deixei relaxar um pouco contra a sua boca. Estava indo muito bem.

Isso até antes que Edward envolvesse suas mãos em torno de meu rosto.

No momento em que meu cérebro acolheu o conceito de que Edward me queria mais perto do que eu já estava, não consegui me segurar. Com uma colisão, me posicionei contra sua boca de novo beijando-o mais forte e mais completamente do que eu já havia beijado alguém antes. Praticamente agarrei sua camiseta de algodão macio conforme segurava seu pescoço. Sua boca ficou mais urgente e o puxei ainda mais para perto. Lamuriei com desejo conforme ele pegava a parte de trás de minha cabeça em suas mãos e me puxava para frente mais uma vez. Ganhei um gemido gutural enquanto apertava em meus punhos pedaços de seus cabelos.

Esse som me trouxe de volta à realidade.

_Oh meu…_ Além de minhas promessas a mim mesma, meu desejo tinha rapidamente se tornado assustadoramente desesperado. Empurrei-me para trás um pouco, recuando da segurança de seus beijos macios. Conforme os segundos passavam e nossos beijos ficavam mais intensos, minha imaginação continuou a se voltar para uma vingança. Tornei-me rapidamente consumida com a visão de prendê-lo contra seu sofá, assim como em meu sonho. Só agora, em meu pequeno devaneio diurno, ele me queria. A imagem que eu havia evocado era tão maravilhosa, na verdade, o pensamento de levantar e conduzir Edward para seu sofá imediatamente.

Velha Bella balançou sua cabeça em receio enquanto Nova Bella começou a tirar a roupa sedutoramente.

Porque, por um lado, eu queira-o absolutamente. Estava esfomeada, desesperada e muito apaixonada por ele. Eu _sabia_ que ele me queria também, mas, por outro lado, se o mostrasse exatamente o que eu queria dele, ele ainda iria me ligar amanhã? Me senti imprudente, mas também não me importei. O queria agora, mas Edward era esse tipo de cara? Eu estaria destruindo nossas chances por algo mais, algo maravilhoso se eu _realmente_ o mostrasse o que eu queria? O quão longe eu _podia_ levar isso? Eu tinha que saber.

Afastei-me de seus olhos, procurando seu rosto. Perdida em pensamentos, batalhei comigo mesma conforme assistia a sua ansiedade aberta escorrendo subitamente em um franzido de desapontamento. Suas mãos caíram ligeiramente de minhas bochechas enquanto ele se inclinava para longe de mim. Me ocorreu então como os meus segundos de indecisão deveriam ter parecido para ele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, a emoção em seu comportamento mais uma vez me mostrou exatamente o que eu precisava ver.

Edward não era o tipo de cara que nunca mais ligava. Ele era um c_avalheiro_. Eu queria que Edward se abrisse para mim, falasse comigo, gostasse de mim... e então iria ser só justo que eu me abrisse para ele. Meus pensamentos estouraram de volta para a realidade conforme o assistir continuar a se afastar de nosso abraço em hesitantes movimentos. Antes que ele pudesse se mover ainda mais, meu abraço em seu pescoço se apertou e sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

"Edward... eu... eu realmente gosto muito de você e, se você está bem com isso, eu queria continuar."

O suspense deslocou meu estomago conforme ele pensava severamente sobre minhas palavras.

"Oh, bem, Bella... você não tem ideia de há quanto tempo eu quero te beijar," ele admitiu timidamente.

Quase suspirei em alívio.

"Eu também," Sussurrei enquanto me inclinava para frente, mais perto. "Edward, eu quero confiar em você."

"Você pode confiar em mim," prometeu.

Sua voz estava divinamente sincera e... eu acreditei nele. Olhamos uns para os outros por mais alguns segundos. Antes de eu começar a pensar claramente sobre o que eu queria. Seus olhos e palavras genuínas quebraram minha frágil resistência. Eu o queria. Agora. Não amanhã, não ontem, não em cinco minutos. Agora.

No momento que fiz minha decisão, minhas palavras agiram por conta própria. Segui o conselho de Rose absolutamente e em um sussurro pedi para ele fazer amor comigo.

Ele recuou e me olhou espantadamente surpreso, "Bella, você tem certeza?" Sussurrou urgentemente.

Ele parecia divido, mas não contra a idéia...

É claro que eu tinha certeza. Mas o que eu podia dizer? _'Eu te quis desde o primeiro dia em que te vi? Sonhei sobre ter você... em minha cama, meu sofá... que se parece muito com o seu na verdade... e no meu carro, na bancada do meu banheiro...'_

De jeito nenhum. Todas essas palavras só iriam humilhar-me. Então, ainda de novo, fiz o que tinha bastante certeza que Rose iria fazer. Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijei-o mais forte do que já tinha antes. Ele encontrou minha boca com tanta pressão quanto, movendo-se comigo precisamente. Sua cabeça levemente se inclinou para trás e nossas línguas se encontraram com força, brigando por dominação. A sensação de sua boca contra a minha depois de toda minha espera estava fazendo sérios danos os meus sistema de retenção, mas eu ainda o segurei firme. Mas minha cabeça continuava a rodar e meu coração se chocava contra meu peito. A paixão que eu podia sentir entre nós se inflamou ainda mais, me deixando sem ar e tonta de desejo. Mas algo _ainda_ estava faltando. Edward _não_ estava me tocando. Não gostei disso.

Então, tomei a iniciativa.

Antes que pudesse perder minha coragem, me afastei dele. Mantive seus olhos enquanto me levantava e dava dois passos para montá-lo. Seus olhos alargaram-se conforme agarrei a traseira de sua cadeira e me abaixava em seu colo, colidindo minha boca na sua imediatamente. Instantaneamente, senti-o através da barreira de seus jeans e minha pequena calcinha. Beijei e suguei sua boca, pondo seus lábios entre meus dentes ferozmente. Edward finalmente me tocou enquanto apertava minhas pernas, segurando-as firmemente ao seu lado. Eu queria que ele deslizasse sua mão debaixo de minha saia, mas ele não o fez.

Um baixo, constrangedor soluço me escapou enquanto eu registrava que suas mãos estavam finalmente em minha pele. Perdi esse pensamento rapidamente conforme ficou cada vez mais difícil me focarem qualquer coisa exceto a sensação de seu cabelo emaranhado em meus dedos, e seu gosto, e seus lábios. Ele gemeu na minha boca enquanto eu puxei seu cabelo e beijei seu pescoço. Eu estava toda sobre ele e ele gostou disso. O triunfo que senti nesse momento foi sem precedentes.

Edward não era indiferente.

Edward estava muito, _muito_ impaciente.

Muito cedo, comecei a ansiar por ele, apesar de minhas tentativas de contenção. Era como se todo o sangue do meu corpo estivesse dedicado a bater, pulsar, doer, tudo o que estava começando a sentir por ele. Desesperada por fricção para aliviar as sensações, comecei a deslocar meus quadris contra os dele. Ele endureceu ainda mais debaixo de mim e minha respiração ficou ofegante conforme suas mãos deslizaram na parte de fora de minha saia, me agarrando apertado. Desloquei meu quadril contra o dele mais uma vez, extraindo um gemido profundo. O som enviou minhas borboletas usuais a rirem silenciosamente.

Edward levantou então, me pressionando firmemente contra ele. Minhas pernas e braços tinham mente própria enquanto eles o agarravam com toda a minha força. Ele começou a andar e com cada novo passo comecei a ficar mais frenética com minha boca e mãos à realização do que ele estava fazendo. Para onde ele estava indo.

Ele iria fazer amor comigo. Eu mal podia pensar em nada a não ser a excitação e desejo que sentia por ele e por o que nós íamos fazer. Antes que eu soubesse, em um momento estava emaranhada em torno dele, e depois, ele estava me abaixando para sua cama reverentemente. Começou a se afastar, mas eu o queria perto. Alcancei-o e puxei-o para cima de mim com todas as minhas forças. Conforme ele desabava, sua coxa naturalmente se pousou entre as minhas pernas.

Adorei do novo calor até que vi tanto choque como diversão cruzar seu rosto. Seus olhos corriam para sua perna e então de volta para mim. Sua expressão me surpreendeu.

Ele parecia tão _inocente_. Ri artisticamente para ele. A incrível idéia de que _eu_ poderia de algum jeito corromper Edward era muito excitante. Eu deveria me sentir culpada, mas eu não. O queria e sabia que ele me queria. Pisquei um sorriso brincalhão para ele, mas sua face estava arrumada em pensamentos.

De repente, Edward estava muito distante, parecendo quase perdido em sua própria mente. Eu não queria isso, também. Ele se aproximou para tocar meu rosto e eu mordisquei a ponta de seu dedo. Aqueles olhos verdes se alargaram ligeiramente enquanto ele assistiu minha boca e então... Edward _veio a vida_.

Nova Bella completamente assumiu.

Suas mãos estavam todas sobre mim, agarrando meu rosto, me segurando apertado contra ele. Eu não estava esperando senti-lo estocando contra meu centro e gemi altamente com o contato enquanto ele me beijava sem fôlego. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, também de novo, minhas pernas estavam ao redor da sua cintura. Arfei enquanto ele se deslocava contra mim de novo. Meio que esperava que ele removesse seus quadris mais uma vez, então me preparei. Mas, ao invés disso, ele manteve sua mão forte na parte inferior de minhas costas e me segurou firmemente. Suspirei à pressão pulsante conforme ele continuou a assaltar meu pescoço com quentes, abertos beijos.

Perdi qualquer linha de pensamento que tinha quando Edward correu sua língua e dentes ao longo do meu lóbulo da orelha, mordiscando e sugando a pele. Eu mal registrei os movimentos dele quando Edward me rolou ligeiramente em minhas costas. Sua palma aberta deslizou debaixo de minha blusa, acariciando meu estomago levemente. Ainda era difícil me concentrar primeiramente, mas o jeito que ele olhava sua própria mão se mover por minha pele fez isso muito mais fácil. Edward parecia muito mistificado. Ocorreu-me então que se meu umbigo era tão interessante, podia só imaginar a expressão que poderia ganhar dele se eletocasse meus seios.

Eu tinha tirado minha blusa em um repentino movimento. Edward parecia uma criança no Natal. Seus olhos se alargaram mais que nunca e sua boca estava aberta. Ou eu era bonita, ou ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher desse jeito antes. Não parecia importante, embora. Não pude pensar sobre mais nada assim que ele começou a explorar.

Mãos firmes apertaram minhas costelas enquanto seus lábios se moviam para meu pescoço mais uma vez. Ofegante e zonza, arqueei minhas costas, dando-lhe acesso a qualquer coisa que ele quisesse. Sua boca ainda estava aberta, quente e molhada, e suas mãos estavam esfomeadas e excitadas enquanto exploravam meu corpo em uníssono. Gemi em antecipação conforme sua mão seguia lentamente até o cálice do meu sutiã. Queria-o para deslizá-la por debaixo do material e me tocar. Meu som o alertou do que eu queria. Assisti em uma curiosa fascinação enquanto ele começou a pastar seu polegar ao longo da linha do cálice. Ele estava se concentrando em me agradar.

Sua boca dançou ao longo da borda de minha renda, indo perigosamente perto do cume de meu seio. Não podia mais lidar com isso. Queria tirar minhas roupas. Só que eu não podia só tirá-las e atacá-lo. Se fizéssemos isso juntos, talvez eu pudesse mascarar minha impaciência crescente.

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei. Seus olhos luxuriosos se voltaram para os meus e eu quase esqueci o que queria.

"Sim, Bella?"

"Você pode tirar suas roupas também?" Pedi inocentemente.

Remorso estava lapidado em seus olhos conforme ele se ergueu em seus joelhos e se afastou de mim, "É claro, me desculpe."

Abri minha boca para consolá-lo, mas nenhuma palavra me escapou quando Edward começou a tirar a camisa. Assisti com antecipação conforme seus músculos em forma ficaram nus para mim. Meus olhos estavam grudados em seus maravilhosos ombros enquanto ele atirava a camiseta ao chão. Ele era ainda mais quente do que havia sonhado. Momentaneamente perdida em meu desejo egoísta de tocá-lo, percebi tarde demais que ele estava corando furiosamente de novo. Uma carranca se formou quando ele chegou ao fecho de suas calças. Só então me ocorreu que Edward estava simplesmente fazendo o que eu pedi. Eu não queria nada mais que ele apreciasse essa experiência, também. Ele não parecia estar se divertindo muito.

Estava em meus joelhos e próxima a ele em uma instante.

"Espere." Sussurrei pacientemente, sentindo-me habilitada pela minha mais nova confiança descoberta.

Empurrei seu peito e senti um ataque de nervos quando ele se relaxou em seus calcanhares, esperando por mim. A vulnerabilidade e inocência em seu rosto despertaram meu conflito interno mais uma vez, mas dessa vez meus impulsos estavam divididos entre o desejo de continuar suavemente, tranquilizante, e a necessidade feroz de rasgar minhas roupas e fazer de tudo para reascender minha paixão que sentia por ele.

Assim, com uma respiração profunda e controle mal contido, me inclinei para ele, sentindo o calor que irradiava entre nós enquanto aninhava minha bochecha em seu pescoço. Meu coração estava pulsando tão alto que parecia estar abalando meu próprio ser. Ele estremeceu quando meus seios tocaram seu peito nu.

Então, comecei a explorar seu corpo assim como ele tinha feito comigo. Mordisquei sua orelha enquanto minhas mãos viajaram levemente de seus ombros firmes ao seu peito, e todo o caminho para baixo até seu abdômen tenso. Ele se arrepiou e fechou seus olhos conforme meus dedos suavemente traçavam desenhos ligeiramente definidos. O conhecimento que ele ainda estava completamente excitado, só para mim, me fez estremecer também. Não tinha exata certeza de como proceder, então com uma respiração superficial, me movi para encará-lo e me dirigi com determinação para seu fecho.

Seus olhos se abriram em um disparo conforme comecei a trabalhar na sua fivela de metal. Lambi meus lábios em antecipação e os olhos de Edward se voltaram para minha boca. Tinham dois botões em seus jeans. No momento em que sucedi em abrir seu fecho, me movi para o próximo obstáculo.

Exatamente quando apertei firme o primeiro botão, ele se balançou para frente e sugou meu lábio inferior em sua boca, me puxando fortemente em sua direção. Segurei a bainha de suas calças para me firmar, mas quase perdi meu equilíbrio. Então, rapidamente, os olhos de Edward se estenderam em mortificação. Ele parecia um alce na frente de faróis. Não pude me impedir de rir baixinho de o quão absolutamente adorável ele era – nem poderia para de rir da imagem de mim mesma caindo para fora da cama em um momento como esse. Eu podia só ver minha nudez da cintura para cima batendo no chão com um baque. Antes que pudesse arruinar o momento com um ataque de risos, me inclinei para beijá-lo levemente. Imediatamente me dirigi de volta para o botão em suas calças.

Eu tinha quase desfeito mais uma vez quando Edward começou a me distrair traçando minha clavícula com seus dedos longos, provocando minha pele. Ele estava finalmente me tocando como eu sonhei, mas eu não podia me focar nisso agora. Eu tinha planos maiores.

Ainda, um arrepio me agitou enquanto ele começava a deslizar as alças de meu sutiã para baixo entre beijos apaixonados. Ele não se moveu mais, embora. Ao invés disso, só continuou a me tocar suavemente. Tomou-me uma incrível concentração para continuar o grande esforço de remover suas calças**, **mas eu fiz.

Só quando parecia que eu tinha quase vencido, fui para seu zíper e ele emperrou. Quase choraminguei em frustração! Podia ser mais difícil tê-lo nu? Em um flash, suas mãos estavam nas minhas. Meus olhos as seguiram conforme ele colocava minhas palmas contra seu peito. Praticamente zombou de minha batalha para desvesti-lo. Em dois rápidos movimentos, suas calças estavam em seus joelhos. Mas suas boxers ainda estavam nele e eu o queria nu! Absorto, ele se inclinou para beijar meu pescoço gentilmente.

"Fora... tudo para fora," o piniquei divertidamente enquanto ele mordiscava alguma parte de mim.

Ele parecia me entender então, embora. Em uma tímida concordância, Edward se retirou do meu pescoço e removeu suas boxers. Nem ao menos me preparei para ele, mas deveria. A linda linha em seu abdômen inferior levava direto para sua perfeição, qual era muito mais do que eu esperava. Completamente nu, ele recuou para desembaraçar suas roupas de seus joelhos e meu cérebro lento percebeu que ele estaria nu enquanto eu ainda estava vestida.

Um rubor nervoso se rastejou pelo meu pescoço e faces conforme rapidamente eu removia minha saia e sutiã. A batida que retumbava todo o meu corpo, chegou a um ritmo ainda mais rápido enquanto eu esperava para voltar. Nunca havia me despido para um homem desse jeito e meu estomago apertou em antecipação. Devagar, Edward se virou, mas ao invés de ver a expressão de alargamento ocular ansioso, houve uma nova luz em seus olhos.

Seus olhos me scanearam uma vez, tal quando eu tinha parado na porta da frente. Ele me queria, também. Ele me desejava, também. Eu não podia segurar mais.

Minha luxúria se rompeu em chamas quando me joguei nele atacando sua boca, seus ombros, seu cabelo e seu pescoço como um demônio esfomeado. Ele gemeu enquanto circulava seus braços ao redor de minhas costas, me puxando de novo para seu abundante comprimento de novo. A sensação de meus seios achatados contra seu peito e seu calor contra a minha pele me deixou fervorosamente necessitada. Desloquei-me para frente, me inclinando ainda mais para ele, empurrando toda a minha energia para ele em minha boca. Arfei contra seus lábios conforme sua palma esquerda escorregou lentamente por todo o comprimento de minhas costas. Dedos agraciaram a traseira de minha coxa e fiquei mais fraca. A sensação dele me tocando e me adorando, me conduziu para o fundo de minha resistência. Queria seus fortes, dedos capazes em todo lugar.

Com força, agarrei sua mão esquerda curiosa e descaradamente a coloquei em meu seio, instantaneamente ganindo para ele ao contato. Seus olhos estavam espantados enquanto assistia seus próprios dedos me tocar gentilmente. Ele correu sua mão ao longo do pleno domínio de meu seio e dançou seus dedos ao longo dos lados com um precioso cálculo. Tive que fechar meus olhos. Se continuasse a assistir sua admiração pela textura da minha pele com tanto apaixonado encantamento, sabia que eu iria fazer algo irracional. Concentração não ajudava muito, de qualquer jeito. Com meus olhos fechados, fiquei mais atenta a qualquer som que ele fazia. Sua respiração irregular e seus suspiros rasos enquanto ele corria seu polegar no meu mamilosó intensificou a dor que eu estava sentindo por ele. Estava ficando pior a cada segundo.

Durei por mais alguns momentos antes que não pudesse mais agüentar a necessidade dele me tocar em todo lugar. Respirei profundamente, desesperada para preservar algum tipo de dignidade, antes que eu começasse a divertidamente beijar e sugar seu lábio inferior. Devagar conduzi suas mãos pelas minhas costelas e ele se agarrou em mim, pegando minha saia com óbvio constrangimento. Assisti sua expressão se pesar com luxúria enquanto deitei suas palmas contra meu estômago e escorreguei-as para baixo. Meu coração acelerado estava bombeando raivosamente e minha garganta estava seca em antecipação. Queria-o tanto que me tocasse. Ele alcançou o topo de minha calcinha e eu o pedi silenciosamente para assumir, deixando sua mão contra minha pele. Não tinha certeza se eu podia lidar com _mostrá-lo_ aquilo.

De meu lugar contra seu ombro, o vi observar sua própria palma com a cabeça inclinada. Sua mão escorregou de um quadril para o outro, cruzando meu estomago e em torno da volta de meu quadril. Ele estava me adorando e eu parei para assistir de novo, mesmo que fosse quase pior.

Não podia ignorar a referencia em seu toque e todos os meus sentidos se prepararam novamente quando sua mão deslizava nossa última barreira de meus quadros. Senti-o acariciar a parte de trás de seus dedos contra alguma indistinguível parte baixa de meu estomago e eu pensei que eu poderia me lamuriar de suspense. Finalmente, sua mão se moveu para baixo e eu me preparei, agarrando seu ombro com toda a minha força.

Quase gritei de prazer quando ele me tocou. Minha dor latejante parecia que doía ainda mais tanto quanto decaía em alívio conforme seus dedos deslizavam sobre minha pele, me apalpando. A tensão era tão sensível. Restringi-me com um enorme esforço de gemer em seus ombros, sons que eram muito selvagens e embaraçadoramente altos... ele estava escutando.

Meus joelhos se curvaram ligeiramente enquanto ele deslizava seus dedos em minha mais sensível área de novo. Tão rapidamente, ele me tinha firmemente localizada contra ele enquanto me segurava verticalmente. Suaves, beijos sussurrantes enchiam meus ouvidos enquanto ele me tocava de novo do mesmo jeito, testando minhas reações. Gemi por ele conforme continuou a repetir os movimentos, me mandando em um torpor de prazer. Eu estava absolutamente perdida. Segurei-o tão forte quanto podia conseguir e rezei por seu suporte contínuo. Por um tempo, alguns resmungos e seu nome eram os únicos sons que deixaram meus lábios.

Só quando pensei que eu não poderia agüentar mais ele me abaixou rapidamente em minhas costas. Minhas mãos estavam tecidas em seus cabelos ainda enquanto ele se estabelecia contra mim, alinhando a si mesmo. Encontrou meus olhos de novo com uma expressão de determinada luxúria. Tentei transmitir-lhe silenciosamente o que eu queria, mas ele já tinha entendido.

Através de pálpebras pesadas, nós respiramos e gememos juntos quando ele entrou em mim lentamente. Meus devaneios diurnos não o davam totalmente os créditos que ele merecia. Meu corpo nadava com as sensações dele, como se retirou mais uma vez e continuou devagar. Senti-o tremer enquanto sua cabeça caia em meu ombro, mas então ele parou. Sua respiração estava tão errática quanto a minha, mas ele não estava se movendo agora. Ele estava tentando ser um cavalheiro.

Automaticamente, envolvi minhas pernas em torno de seus quadris e tentei me empurrar contra ele de novo. Ele arfou pesadamente à sensação de meu corpo emaranhado com o seu. Meus impulsos hostis começaram a assumir conforme minhas necessidades por ele começaram a ficar tanto parcialmente saciadas quando poderosamente insatisfeitas. Tentei ser paciente enquanto ele saia e entrava de dentro de mim mais uma vez, sabendo que ele só estava se ajustando também. Mas eu ainda assim apertei minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura em encorajamento.

"Sim..." Respirei em seu pescoço.

O som de minha voz era estranho no silencio, mas parecia o ter quebrado de seu transe. Muito rapidamente, senti-o se mudar um pouco enquanto começou a me tomar com rápidos, apertados impulsos. Era exatamente o que eu precisava. Fechei meus olhos firmemente para evitar gemer incontrolavelmente. As sensações, o sentimento dele, a tensão de seu peito enquanto ele se mantinha acima de mim... era tanto para se lidar. Choraminguei e relaxei contra ele, momentaneamente ficando fraca de êxtase. Por algum tempo, não fiz nada mais aproveitar cada sensação que ele estava me dando. Era somente alguns momentos mais tarde, quando em um estupor de prazer, abri meus olhos e vi o que eu estava perdendo.

Enquanto estive fracamente esperando por mais, Edward esteve se divertindo. Ele estava completamente fascinado de assistir meu corpo com uma expressão de séria adoração. Sua face estava tensa e seus olhos entreabertos. Agradáveis, esguios braços estavam o suportando inteiramente, fornecendo-nos uma visão clara. Eu era capaz de prestar atenção suficiente para entender que ele estava calculando seus movimentos em resposta aos meus sons. De algum jeito, ele estava cedendo aos pedidos que eu não tinha percebido que estava fazendo.

O próprio conceito de que ele não queria nada mais do que me trazer prazer aumentou minhas necessidades por seus cuidados, então com essa nova força em mente, gemi abertamente para ir ainda mais rápido. Instantaneamente, suas mãos fortes apertaram meu quadril, segurando-me imóvel contra a cama. A ligeira mudança que ele tinha feito permitiu a ele me encontrar com a mais firme, mais nítida, mais rápida perfeição. Meus nervos estavam em um completo caos e eu me esforçava para processar tudo. A força de suas mãos, suas estocadas, e seus quadris me deixaram sem respiração e incapaz. Parecia como se cada vez que eu me recuperava do poderoso sentimento de prazer, ele iria me assaltar de novo com êxtase. Eu ainda queria mais, mesmo embora que eu não pudesse formar as palavras necessárias para lhe dizer.

Foi só quando eu senti a construção de uma nova estranha intensidade dentro de mim que encontrei minha voz. Meu corpo e eu estávamos ambos choramingando por mais. Em uma enxurrada de arquejos e murmúrios, o disse o que eu queria. Meus pedidos para ele me dar prazer inflamaram sua determinação. Ele rugiu e encontrava meus quadris com um fervor sem precedentes, me dando exatamente o que eu precisava. Conforme o sentia e agarrava seus braços para suporte, minha mente enevoada percebeu que a nova intensidade ainda estava continuando a se construir. Uma apertada, canalizada tensão começou a aparecer e eu tinha certeza até mesmo ai que ele iria certamente me trazer o alívio.

Implorei para ele continuar, ir mais rápido, me dar aquilo que eu precisava. Ele me deu tudo sem hesitação, e eu egoisticamente pedi por mais. Prometi então que se eu tivesse uma chance, eu iria retornar o favor.

Tão devagar, a tensão começou a se construir a ponto de explosão. A necessidade de alívio começou a assumir minha experiência inteira e eu não queria nada mais do que satisfação. Comecei a implorar de novo então, em uma névoa de deliciosa felicidade, gemi que eu o amava. Assim que as palavras deixaram meus lábios, senti uma pontada de arrependimento, mas eu estava muito exultante para me importar. Tinha bastante certeza que eu estava prestes a ter um orgasmo...

Certeza o suficiente, minha respiração ficou mais rasa e dolorida, sensações de formigamento voando pelo meu corpo. Apressei-o verbalmente tanto quanto eu possivelmente podia. Meu torturante desejo permeou todas as minhas palavras e sons. Eu estava falando sem pensar e gemendo a cada movimento e, no entanto ele só continuou a me fornecer. Seus olhos ficaram perturbados conforme eu arranhei sua pele e apelei por ele. Urgente por me dar o que eu precisava, ele começou a estocar violentamente. As sensações eram demais, muito rápidas, muito maravilhosas.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e gritei em deleite enquanto suas estocadas selvagens me jogavam além da borda, me trazendo a satisfação que eu nunca soube que era possível. Meu corpo tremeu com alívio e eu senti o prazer se conduzir através de mim, me deixando ansiosa e instável. Por muitos segundos, minha mente enevoada se desequilibrou e saltou em êxtase.

Conforme meu estado eufórico retrocedia, percebi que enquanto eu estive me contorcendo em prazer, Edward ainda não havia encontrado seu alívio. Senti-me tão culpada. Eu havia sido a única beneficiada com todo o prazer. Ele havia em dado tudo que eu queria e mais. Eu queria que ele sentisse o que eu senti, queria que ele achasse seu alívio, também. Ele estava respirando tão forte e seus olhos estavam cerrados apertados enquanto mordia seu lábio em concentração. Mas, eu não queria que ele se _concentrasse_, eu queria que ele se deixasse se levar, também. Comecei a lhe implorar novamente, mas dessa vez eu o disse exatamente o que eu queria que ele sentisse.

Ele arfou repetidamente enquanto eu sussurrava em sua orelha coisas que eu nunca nem havia pensado até agora. Não tinha certeza de onde minha bravura veio, mas era mais forte do que nunca. Ele arquejou e respirou ainda mais forte contra meu pescoço. Conforme o senti começar a se tencionar contra mim, assisti em satisfação seus olhos abertos tremularem de prazer. Ele deixou cair sua cabeça completamente em meu ombro mais uma vez e nós gememos juntos quando ele finalmente disse meu nome. O som de seu cansado gemido de satisfação encorajou minhas mais fundas afeições.

Segurei-o firmemente, afagando seu cabelo enquanto ele continuou a arquejar contra minha pele. Eu não queria que ele se levantasse e parecia que ele não queria se mover também. Ele estava tão tenso, então tentei o acalmar com meu toque enquanto ele lutava para conseguir sua respiração de volta.

Eventualmente, ele deitou sua cabeça contra meu pescoço e eu afaguei sua bochecha, brinquei com seu cabelo e tracei o contorno de sua orelha com meus dedos. Ele estava relaxando, mas sua força ainda parecia tensa. Ele ainda estava suportando algum de seu peso com seus braços. Então, o puxei mais uma vez contra mim até que ele relaxou inteiramente. Conforme os momentos passavam, a proximidade que eu senti por ele só se intensificou com sua continua presença. Ele não se afastou. Só se deitou contra mim, me permitindo a continuar a brincar com seu cabelo e tocar sua pele suavemente. Eventualmente, quando sua respiração começou a se regular, ele suspirou e exalou comigo. Tudo estava tão sereno até que Edward rapidamente se ergueu e olhou para mim com uma expressão alarmada. A hesitação em seus olhos era dolorosamente apologética.

"Bella... eu –" ele começou.

Coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios para silenciá-lo e encontrei seus olhos com convicção.

"Por favor... me ouça. Eu... queria você desde do primeiro dia que eu te vi... eu _queria você_, queria isso," Disse, apontando entre nós dois. Sua expressão se iluminou enquanto piscava em entendimento. Moveu-se um pouco contra mim, mas então seu corpo se tencionou mais uma vez.

"Bem, eu... eu não posso te dizer o quanto... o quanto eu te quis também," ele disse enquanto outro rubor colorido pintou suas já brilhantes bochechas. Não me escapou de minha atenção que ele não disse que também me amava. Mas isso realmente importava agora? Ele certamente tinha sentimentos por mim...

Conjurei meu sorriso mais reconfortante.

"Ótimo," Repliquei, afagando sua linda, ruborizada face com minha mão.

Ele fechou seus olhos e inclinou seu rosto contra minha palma. Meu coração pulou quando realizei que eu estava começando a adorar completamente tudo sobre ele. Edward se inclinou para me beijar timidamente antes de se deitar ao meu lado, puxando o lençol amassado sobre nós. Para minha surpresa, percebi que ele estava tentando me empacotar. Estava nervoso de novo.

Peguei sua mão e a posicionei contra minha cintura enquanto me aconchegava para perto dele. Ele suspirou de novo assim que acomodei minha cabeça em seu peito. Deitei lá momentaneamente em completa alegria. Havia tanto para se pensar. O jeito que ele havia sorrido para mim tantas vezes... a nova realização que ele era tão doce e adorável... e tão incrível em _tantas_ maneiras...

Sorri para mim mesma, desmaiando em uma alegre ingenuidade até que a alarmante, chocante, ridícula realidade que foi minha admissão de amor bateu à frente de minha mente. Fora todas as coisas que eu o havia dito... os gritos de prazer, os pedidos e apelos por mais, a única coisa que eu podia ter mantido para mim era o fato de que eu o amava. As palavras eram verdadeiras, mas eu preferia não ter dito o que eu realmente sentia em _espasmos de paixão_. Tanto para restringir meu entusiasmo...

O que ele podia possivelmente pensar agora? Meu rosto ficou mais quente enquanto eu silenciosamente me censurava. Não havia me importado com nada na hora, mas e a_gora_? Deveria dizer alguma coisa? Eu tinha que. Se ele tivesse me ouvido, provavelmente está pensando que eu sou maluca. Minha impaciência mais uma vez anulou meu julgamento. Fechei meus olhos e me inclinei para sussurrar para ele, estremecendo enquanto falava.

"Então..." comecei "agora que eu já lhe disse que eu... te _amo_, você vai não começar a correr o mais longe possível de mim?"

Ele afastou sua cabeça e eu fechei meus olhos firmemente, sentindo minha nova confiança sair do controle. Um arrepio percorreu a extensão de minha pele enquanto esperava ansiosamente. Edward suspirou e eu para ele a tempo de ver seus lábios encontrando os meus. Ele me abraçou apertadamente.

"Bella... acredite em mim; eu não estou indo a lugar algum" ele sussurrou contra minha boca antes de pressionar sua testa contra a minha. Ele tinha sentimentos por mim. Procurei seus olhos sinceros atentamente e eu encontrei nada mais que genuína adoração.

"Bem... Eu realmente estou feliz de ouvir você dizer isso," Murmurei contra seus lábios.

De fato, eu estava tão aliviada que eu não pude me conter, mas rir de mim mesma. Eu estive _tão_ errada sobre Edward anteriormente. Agora, mesmo embora que ele não tenha me dito que me amava também, eu tinha uma sensação de que ele se importava por mim em algum nível. Era em seus olhos, seu toque, e seu beijo.

Ele me tocava como se ele me _estimasse_.

Um pouco tonta, eu eventualmente consegui sorrateiramente me enfiar debaixo de sua porção de cobertores para deitar contra ele completamente. Ele envolveu seus braços em volta de minhas costas e me abraçou como se quisesse nada mais do que eu precisar dele. Momentos silenciosos se passaram enquanto nós nos beijávamos e tocávamos uns aos outros gentilmente. Mas, não paramos quando nossa respiração começou a ficar pesada e nossos quadris começaram a se mover por conta própria. Eu já o queria de novo, mas eu não queria fazer mais nenhum erro.

Então, um pouco sem respiração e ligeiramente corada, descansei confortavelmente contra seu peito e envolvi meu braço em torno dele. Me senti tão feliz.

"Edward?" Respirei hesitantemente contra seu peito.

"Sim?" Ele sussurrou de volta, movendo sua cabeça ligeiramente para capturar meus olhos. Olhei para ele.

"Nós realmente não estudamos, não é?" Perguntei, mordendo meu lábio para evitar uma gargalhada.

Ele riu baixo e docemente, "Não, nós não estudamos." Gostei do humor em seus olhos.

"Você acha que nós deveríamos tentar estudar, um pouquinho?"

"Nós deveríamos. Professor Noris é um educador muito _sério_," ele replicou com uma seriedade simulada.

"Você está tirando sarro de mim," fiz um beicinho.

"_Um pouquinho_, me desculpe," ele admitiu gentilmente "nós _deveríamos_ estudar. Se... é isso que você está pronta para fazer. Eu vou fazer tudo o que você quiser."

Seus olhos estavam repletos de sinceridade. Não tinha certeza se eu estava me pendurando a cada uma de suas palavras, ou se eu estava tão feliz de estar com ele, mas sua admissão me fez sentir-me honrada. Era claro para mim então que a cautelosa sugestão de Rose sobre tomar vantagem de caras legais era verdade. Coube a mim; Edward estava disposto a estudar, não porque _ele_ queria, mas porque ele pensava que _eu_ queria. Mas, eu realmente não queria.

"Eu não quero realmente me mover, honestamente" Murmurei quando fiquei bastante confortável.

Tomou-me alguns segundos antes de eu descasar completamente minha cabeça em um ponto perfeito. Encontrei meu ninho na curva de seu pescoço. Ele fez um ruído em reconhecimento, mas nenhum de nós dois falou de novo. Ele brincou com meu cabelo e eu tracei a pele de seu pescoço. Simplesmente aproveitei me deitar com ele, tão perto de seu calor e cheiro de sua pele. Eu não poderia nunca esquecer sua essência.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Você realmente cheira bem," Admiti em um sussurro

"Oh. Obrigado, Bella. Você também."

"De nada. É verdade, você sabe," Lutei contra a urgência de enterrar meu rosto contra seu pescoço para cheirá-lo como alguma loba raivosa. Eu ri à imagem que minha mente conjurou.

"Do que você está rindo?" ele perguntou.

"De mim... como sempre," suspirei.

"Sério?" ele parecia surpreso.

"Sim. É um hábito. Eu imagino, se eu não rir de mim mesma, alguém irá."

"Isso... bem, é... intrigante..."

Levantei minha cabeça e acendi um largo sorriso, "Eu não sou nada se não intrigante."

Ele riu, e traçou meu nariz com seu dedo. Eu queria morde-lo de novo.

"Isso você é," ele suspirou enquanto eu aninhava minha cabeça de volta em meu ninho.

Ele envolveu seus braços em torno de mim mais uma vez, me segurando firmemente de novo. Nós dois relaxamos eventualmente conforme o silencio invadia o quarto, ameaçando me levar ao descanso. Fiquei acordada tanto quanto pude, pensando e sorrindo. Me senti livre de preocupações pela primeira vez... em um longo tempo. De algum jeito, eu consegui ser tão corajosa quanto eu sempre esperei que eu pudesse ser. Eu tinha a intenção de resolver o mistério que era Edward e eu tinha feito exatamente isso. Além do fato de que nós agimos tão rápido, eu sabia que eu amava Edward e no mínimo, ele me adorava. E ele era doce e meigo e amoroso e ardente... e muito, muito tímido.

Mas, eu podia definitivamente lidar com isso. Eu tinha passado minha vida inteira vivendo com a maldição da timidez. Minha nova coragem tinha aberto tantas portas para mim. Eu podia só esperar que faça o mesmo a Edward. Então, silenciosamente prometi que eu iria fazer qualquer coisa em meu poder para ajudá-lo e encorajá-lo. Para amá-lo.

Deleitei-me em minha mais nova felicidade encontrada. Antes que percebesse... estava dormindo.

**Fim do capítulo 4. **

* * *

**Como prometido, aqui está o cap 4. Obrigada mais uma vez a todos os maravilhosos comentários que tenho recebido e... próximo cap sai quarta. Juro! rsrs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora: vixen1836 (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**Capítulo 5. A manhã dela**

"Bella?"

Choraminguei com a voz sussurrante. Eu não queria acordar. Estava tendo o mais impressionante, vívido sonho. Edward estava beijando lentamente, docemente meu pescoço, e eu estava implorando para ele fazer amor comigo... e ele só continuava a me provocar... e havia mais... mas, eu não podia lembrar muito bem os detalhes...

"Bella?"

Choraminguei bruscamente de novo. Todos estavam sempre me acordando! Estava prestes a reclamar sobre essa injustiça quando me lembrei onde estava – no apartamento de Edward… com a voz de Edward… na _cama de Edward_... _nua_...

Abri meus olhos em um arranque para ver que ele estava me assistindo intensamente. Embora eu me sentisse sonolenta, eu era capaz de ceder imediatamente ao estado de magnificência de seu... _sex hair_. E tudo fazia sentido agora. Rose estava certa; _era_ realmente quente. Que bagunça que ele estava! Parecia tão adorável. E ele tinha barba por fazer em seu maxilar e queixo. Queria alcançá-lo e arranhá-lo com meus dedos, mas congelei quando encontrei seus olhos apreensivos.

Ele estava franzindo de preocupação. Pestanejei uma vez, assimilando o estado de sua expressão quando ele se inclinou para mim. Tive a forte urgência de perguntá-lo o que estava errado, mas ele estava me olhando como se eu fosse um animal perigoso. Pisquei mais algumas vezes de novo, tentando clarear minha cabeça.

"Bella?" ele sussurrou de novo urgentemente

"Oi. Bom dia," murmurei fracamente. Minha voz me assustou. Eu estava rouca.

"Hm. Bom dia. Sinto muito que te acordei – mas, pensei que seria melhor assim. Quero dizer, se eu fizesse," ele sussurrou com um sorriso leve. "você estava... falando enquanto dormia."

Uh oh. Nossos olhos se aumentaram juntos enquanto meu cérebro nublado tentou processar todas as razões de porque esse era um detalhe muito assustador. Eu era uma adormecida muito ativa e meus resmungos inconscientes tinham exposto meus pensamentos mais secretos mais vezes do que eu podia contar. Um rubor vermelho brilhante rastejou ao meu peito e atacou meu rosto enquanto eu pensava sobre as vastas probabilidades estendida. Esperava que não havia dito nada embaraçoso demais.

"Eu estava falando em meu sono?" sussurrei de volta, resistindo à urgência de enfiar minha cabeça nos cobertores e me esconder. Mesmo no quarto escuro, por alguma razão minha pergunta pareceu o embaraçar, também**. **Ele acenou sua cabeça e então franziu um pouco.

"Me desculpe. Eu faço isso às vezes." Eu disse com um sorriso pacifico.

"Está tudo bem." Ele murmurou. Sua boca formou um sorriso apertado que não chegou aos seus olhos. Não conseguia entender o porquê de seus olhos parecerem tão diferentes. Era como se houvesse uma nova, leve tensão entre nós. Isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Ontem à noite...

Ah. Ontem à noite. Ontem à noite tinha sido… bem, um sonho que se realizou. Ri para mim mesma e enterrei meu rosto em sua cama enquanto as memórias voltavam para mim: o som de sua baixa, tensa voz, suas mãos, e seu aperto firme em meus quadris, o jeito que ele tremeu quando o toquei, o olhar em seus olhos enquanto ele cuidadosamente me adorava. Seu toque tinha sido minha desgraça.

Ele havia conseguido me dar meu primeiro orgasmo durante o sexo...

Ah! Meu primeiro orgasmo com um cara, meu cara... meu Edward! Enterrei minha cabeça ainda mais e soltei uma risadinha. Eu queria gritar e balançar minhas pernas, mas não o fiz. Havia tempo e lugar para isso. Não era aqui, e não era agora. Além disso, um genuíno som agudo de mim iria fazer a semana inteira de Alice; seria errado negá-la. Suspirei felizmente ao invés disso e ergui minha cabeça para olhar tentativamente para Edward. Ele estava me assistindo de novo, confuso pelos meus sons. Seus olhos pareciam um pouco mais luminosos agora, mas a hesitação ainda estava lá. Ugh, ele parecia tão malditamente bonitinho. Um sonolento, desfalecido sorriso tomou conta de meu rosto e ele sorriu de volta um pouco mais, embora que ainda incerto. Onde estava seu genuíno sorriso que eu amava e por que ele parecia tão distante agora?

Ele não tirou seus olhos de mim enquanto eu pesquisava sua face, e eu não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo com ele, então fechei ambos os meus olhos e fingi dormi. Queria tentar observá-lo indetectavelmente se eu pudesse. Ouvi-lo se re-situar na como se estivesse tentando ficar mais confortável. Alguns segundos se passaram e eu abri um olho para assisti-lo.

Ele estava usando pijamas agora, o que era estranho, considerando que eu me sentia muito nua. Por alguma razão isso me incomodou, como se... ele não estivesse mais jogando nosso joguinho pessoal. O vi lançar seus olhos para o teto e respirar silenciosa, profundamente. O travesseiro embaixo dele estava perfeitamente afofado como se ele houvesse voltado para o mesmo lugar que esteve durante a noite inteira. Eu, por outro lado, estava aparentemente me fazendo da casa ao deitar desajeitada e transversalmente em sal cama. Ele não parecia muito confortável, mas eu ainda me sentia muito feliz da noite anterior. Algo havia mudado? Eu queria saber o que estava errado, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Então, comecei com o simples.

"Ed-ward," sussurrei divertidamente, esperando trazê-lo de volta para mim de algum jeito. Ao som de minha voz, ele se reajustou completamente e se inclinou para ouvir. Parecia como se estivesse se preparando para algo, de novo.

"Sim, Bella?"

Houve uma óbvia energia nervosa sobre ele que eu queria suavizar. Agitei minha mão livre e peguei-a na minha. Seus olhos se iluminaram ainda mais quando nos tocamos.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntei-o com um sorriso sonolento.

Um pequeno sorriso brincou nas pontas de seus lábios e eu me senti um pouco aliviada. Não era um sorriso completo, mas talvez eu pudesse melhorar isso.

"Bem... eu acho que eu estou esperando você se levantar," ele quietamente.

"Oh." Meu rosto caiu. Isso doeu um pouco. Ele queria dizer que ele queria que eu fosse embora? Uma pontada de tristeza fez cócegas em minhas borboletas adormecidas enquanto eu assimilava sua expressão mudada. Ele começou a franzir um pouco mais. Eu não queria pular para nenhuma conclusão, mas eu também não tinha certeza do por que ele estava tão estranho. De repente, a necessidade de me vestir tomou prioridade.

"Posso te perguntar algo, Edward?"

"É claro."

"Bem, eu sei que é cedo, mas você se importaria de ajudar a encontrar minhas roupas?" perguntei, extraindo o lençol do final da cama. De jeito nenhum eu iria andar por ai pelada.

Ele ficou desorientado, "Claro. Espero que você não se importe, mas eu tomei a liberdade de coletá-las para você desde que elas estavam meio... dispersas. Estão dobradas na minha cabeceira atrás de você. Há também um copo d'água caso você precise. Nós dormimos um pouco cedo, então não tinha certeza se você estaria desidratada ou..." sua voz sumiu.

Ele acenou para a mobília ao meu lado, mas não me virei. Havia algo de muito diferente sobre ele esta manhã além da estranha distancia em seu comportamento. Era como se ele estivesse ainda mais assustadiço ou mais nervoso do que antes. Eu queria só perguntar para ele, mas sabia que isso iria só fazer tudo piorara. De fato, eu conhecia todos esses sentimentos muito bem. A última coisa que ele precisava era eu o embaraçando ainda mais. Mas, ele ainda era tão doce. Eu podia só imaginá-lo andando no escuro dobrando minhas roupas para mim. Sorri para ele como uma boba doente e apaixonada de novo, mas dessa vez ele acompanhou meu sorriso. Não pude evitar, mas ficar confusa.

"Eu deveria provavelmente me levantar agora," disse, deslocando o lençol e a mim mesma cuidadosamente para fora da cama.

De novo, eu tinha me sentido muito corajosa ontem à noite, mas não tinha muita certeza sobre esta manhã. Assim que me virei e puxei o lençol comigo, ouvi Edward se mover. Vir-me-ei rapidamente para vê-lo curvado ao lado da cama com a cabeça nas mãos. Isso estava realmente ficando fora de mão. Meu coração afundou um pouco mais. Eu tinha feito algo errado?

"Está tudo bem?" perguntei quietamente.

Ele se virou imediatamente à minha pergunta com um "mm-hmm", mas eu não podia ignorar o olhar em seu rosto. Ele era um cervo na frente de faróis, de novo. Estava de volta por alguma razão. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Se for eu quem o estava preocupando, então eu queria saber agora. Hesitei por um segundo, tentando decidir se eu deveria pressioná-lo ainda mais. Assim que abri minha boca para falar, ele se atirou para fora da cama e só parou à borda do vão da porta. Sua expressão estava calmamente forçada.

"Por favor, faça-se da casa, Bella. Há toalhas limpas no banheiro, se você precisar delas. Eu vou sair por um segundo."

"Ok," murmurei. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele e então se foi.

Fiquei lá por um segundo em seu lençol, apenas para ouvir sons em seu apartamento por alguma razão. Não tinha certeza se eu estava pronta para me mover ainda. Que porra tinha acontecido com ele? Edward estava pirando sobre alguma coisa, mas o que? Minha mente começou a correr. Algo tinha que ter acontecido e eu queria consertar, se pudesse. Ele tinha mudado seus sentimentos durante a noite? Pensei em cada memória que eu tinha da noite passada, procurando por qualquer dica. Mas, eu não podia pensar um nada que eu havia feito que pudesse ter chateado ele. Noite passada foi perfeita. Nós tivemos uma incrivelmente maravilhosa – experiência – e então caímos no sono. Ele me segurou ao seu lado, me beijou gentilmente, afagou minhas bochechas e brincou com meu cabelo. A expressão em seus olhos então era absoluta; ele tinha me olhado como se ele se importasse por mim. Naturalmente, eu estava ainda mais apaixonada por ele agora do que estava quando pisei em seu apartamento. Então, o que estava acontecendo?

Ele estava prestes a me deixar? O poço de meu estomago doeu a esse pensamento. Mas, aqui realmente não fazia muito sentido também. Parecia tão fora do caráter dele depois de tudo que tínhamos dito e feito...

O que nos deixou a duas possibilidades restantes, as quais eram igualmente horríveis: ou eu havia dito algo durante meu sono que o aborreceu, ou meu bafo matinal e sex hair eram realmente ofensivos. Ri tristemente, ainda completamente confusa, e fui direto para seu banheiro com minhas roupas cuidadosamente dobradas e minha bolsa tiracolo. Decidi assim que liguei a luz que eu _iria_ tomar um banho. Eu não estava necessariamente assustadora, mas minha maquiagem dos olhos estava um pouco borrada e meu cabelo estava louco. Ainda, eu não estava muito aterrorizante.

A princípio, me alegrei concluindo que talvez não fosse eu, mas alguma outra coisa. Mas, aquilo não durou muito tempo. Se não era eu, então que merda era o problema?

Meu telefone começou a tocar e eu me curvei para pegá-lo. Era Alice. Merda. Deixei ir para a caixa de voz como uma covarde, mas assim que o celular parou, vi que haviam 15 mensagens de texto e 4 mensagens de voz. Um pouco de Rose, muitas de Alice.

**OMG! Eu não posso esperar para ouvir todos os detalhes! Tão animada! - A- **

**De a Edward um beijo por mim. Beijo. *Rose***

**Ha! Aposto que Edward está babando em cima de você agora mesmo - A-**

**Bella? Onde você está? - A -**

**É meia noite? Me ligue quando sair. Estou tão entediada! - A -**

**Alôooo? - A-**

**O ataque em si mesmo não durou tanto tempo. Ficando preocupada - A-**

**Alice está ficando louca. Ligue pra ela! *Rose***

**Melhor me ligar logo ou vc irá pagar no inferno - A -**

**Tão puta com vc agora! -A-**

**[b]Encontrei o endereço dele no seu caderno. Dirigi até ai. É nº2 e vc ainda está ai! Ha! - A –**

**Diga a Edward que eu disse oi – A –**

**Sua safada, Bella. Quero ouvir tudo sobre isso. *Rose***

**P.S. Ainda estou puta – A –**

**P.S.S. Eu menti. Nunca segui os conselhos de Rose, mas vou agora. Te amo! – A –**

Tive que rir das duas, mesmo que provavelmente elas ainda estivessem bravas. Nem me incomodei com as mensagens de voz, mas enviei as duas uma rápida mensagem me desculpando. Disse a elas que eu estaria em casa em algum ponto do dia. Algum ponto, assim que eu descobrisse o que tinha de errado Edward.

Depois de pular no chuveiro, ouvi meu celular tocar de novo, mas não me movi para responder. Eu só podia pensar sobre Edward. Alice e Rose podiam ter algum bom conselho para mim, mas haviam muitos riscos envolvidos em ao menos pensar sobre obtê-los. Primeiro, elas não entendiam ele como eu tinha certeza que fazia. Segundo, se ele me ouvisse falando com elas, ou se elas de algum jeito me disserem algo que eu não queria ouvir então isso só iria piorar a situação. Por último, se isso fosse de algum jeito, alguma forma, um estranho mal-entendido entre duas... bem, uma pessoa muito tímida, então só parecia melhor manter isso pessoal.

Eu estava por conta própria e sabia que além da coloração de melancolia que estava pairando, eu precisava descobrir algo rapidamente. O sabonete de Edward entrou em minha visão e eu o agarrei. Cheirava tão bem. Usei-o desavergonhadamente… em tudo…

Conforme me limpava e cheirava sua essência, minhas preocupações sobre seu comportamento estranho continuaram a assumir vida própria. Se ele tivesse mudado sua mente, certamente eu merecia uma explicação? Iria me fazer desesperada exigir uma? Eu iria parecer carente se pedisse para ele explicar qual era seu problema? Talvez ele já estivesse se sentindo sufocado por mim. Teria sido natural. Eu tinha me jogado completamente em cima dele noite passada...

Em um instante um pensamento me ocorreu que era tão triste e patético que tremi em humilhação: e se Edward pensasse que eu fazia eu tipo de coisa o tempo todo? Ele tinha tido te,pó para considerar o que nós tínhamos feito tanto quanto minha confissão de amor? Ele pensava que eu era só alguma garota estranha que estava apaixonada por ele?

Velha Bella balançou sua cabeça em desaprovação.

Eu tinha que agir. De jeito nenhum eu iria deixá-lo pensar isso sobre mim. Enfim, se ele não queria estar comigo, e mudasse de idéia, ao menos eu iria entender o porquê. De qualquer jeito, eu tinha que arrumar esse arquivo direito ou eu nunca iria me perdoar. Talvez, só talvez, se houvesse um problema, ou uma falta de comunicação, como eu esperava, então eu poderia consertá-lo. Ou, ao menos ajudar de algum jeito. Eu sabia que tinha que tentar. Considerar fazer de outro jeito era muito doloroso. Eu o amava.

Com um pouco de minha própria carranca, terminei o banho e me vesti rapidamente com um silencioso agradecimento a Rose e Alice por suas escolhas fashions. Ao menos eu não iria parecer uma rameira esta manhã...

Arrumei tudo em seu banheiro, mas não demorei. Precisava saber o que estava o incomodando, estava me fazendo sentir nauseada, como se minhas borboletas estivesses todas deitadas em um lugar bem fundo no meu estômago. Torci as últimas gotas de água do meu cabelo, respirando profundamente e me dirigindo para a porta que dava para sua sala de estar antes que eu pudesse ter um chilique. Mas, antes que eu pudesse ir até a porta, automaticamente parei no meio de seu quarto. Sua cama inteira estava uma completa bagunça. Os travesseiros estavam em todo lugar e os cantos de seu lençol estavam arrancados do colchão. As lembranças dos eventos da noite passada me enviaram um arrepio de algo bom através de mim, encorajando apaixonadas memórias de seu toque noite passada e seus beijos ardentes... o jeito que ele me segurou contra ele e gemeu meu nome enquanto alcançava sua satisfação...

_Pare com isso, Bella!_ Eu não podia me focar nisso agora. Eu já tinha uma missão. Eu ainda fiz sua cama rapidamente de qualquer jeito, ignorando as imagens maravilhosas que minha mente estava jogando em mim, e me dirigi direto para sua sala de estar. Estava tão quieto em seu apartamento e eu de repente me senti muito deslocada. Eu não tinha me sentido desconfortável em sua casa até agora, mas não pude evitar me sentir como um intruso por alguma razão. Onde estava Edward?

"Edward?" Chamei. Ainda nada.

Sai novamente para sua sala e comecei a ficar nervosa que ele tinha saído. Seu apartamento não era enorme. Ele tinha que estar em algum lugar...

O som distinto que pude ouvir só poderia ser descrito como um rugido de frustração encheu meus ouvidos. Eu imediatamente disparei meus olhos para a porta de seu terraço. As longas cortinas estavam ligeiramente torcidas, mas a porta de vidro estava fechada. Ele estava lá fora? Andei devagar em direção às cortinas e conforme me aproximei aquele sentimento desmoronante só ficou pior. Eu pressionei-o, embora, e assim que eu pude ver claramente através da porta, eu sabia que estava em apuros. Edward estava curvado sobre o parapeito de sua varanda com sua cabeça descansando em seus braços cruzados. Suas costas esguias estavam tão fortemente curvadas. Ele parecia absolutamente distraído.

Fiquei ali congelada, ligeiramente em pânico enquanto pensava em que fazer. Me senti como se estivesse realmente me intrometendo agora de pé ali e assistindo-o a distancia. Isso era _seu_ apartamento, e ele procurou algum tempo para si mesmo no _seu_ terraço, assumindo que eu ainda estava no chuveiro? Seria irritante perguntar para ele o que estava de errado? Isso poderia ser a última coisa que ele queria. Eu certamente não iria querer ninguém me incomodando também.

De pé por mais alguns segundos, eu ainda estava completamente incapaz de fazer decisões até que perceber que não tinha escolha nenhuma. Eu não poderia escapar muito bem de seu apartamento. Eu não podia e não iria fugir. Eu não podia ir embora sem dizer adeus. Eu não queria esperar desconfortavelmente em seu sofá, ou me forçar até lá dizendo que eu estava indo para casa. Isso iria arruinar todas as chances que nós poderíamos ter de falar e eu realmente, realmente não queria deixá-lo. Só noite passada eu havia descoberto que ele era tão tímido como eu era. Prometi então que eu iria ajudá-lo. Só porque ele pode ter mudado seus sentimentos, não quer dizer que eu tinha que mudar os meus. Tão patético quando convincente eram, ajudou.

Com a coragem elevada e um pouco de determinação, eu me desloquei silenciosamente em direção à porta e bati no vidro. Imediatamente, Edward zuniu com aquela expressão preocupada. Ele parecia tão ansioso e eu ansiava por confortá-lo. A necessidade de falar com ele, de ajudá-lo, fazer qualquer coisa que eu pudesse para estar lá para ele de repente parecia ainda mais esmagadora do que antes. Aquilo que o estava incomodando era obviamente sério. Minha necessidade de me explicar para ele não parecia tão importante mais. Se eu pudesse ajudá-lo, eu iria. Eu iria provavelmente fazer qualquer coisa por ele.

Ele estava me assistindo intensamente enquanto eu destrancava o trinco da porta e a puxava. Só que, não abriu imediatamente. Eu quase me encolhi no quão estúpida devo ter parecido, mas continuei com uma segunda tentativa. Dessa vez, usei muita força e ela abriu deslizando despreocupadamente, trazendo-a em minhas mãos em garra. Antes que eu pudesse ao menos registrar o choque e horror de minha situação, tropecei desgraciosamente para fora. Edward me pegou um pouco antes que eu caísse no pavimento.

**Fim do capítulo 5**

* * *

**Demorei exclusivamente porque em dois capítulos só recebi duas reviews. Tenho um monte já pronto aqui comigo, então que tal nós trocarmos? Comentários por capítulos? ;)**

E ah, próximo é POV Edward e_e


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora: vixen1836 (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 6. A manhã dele**

_Foco... foco... foco agora... Edward..._

_Esportes... ok, esportes com bastes… baseball, críquete... críquete? Quem joga críquete? Os ingleses jogam críquete… Inglaterra… os primos do outro lado do lago… o Atlântico _não é _um lago... eu odeio essa frase... e nós só somos primos por causa da... Revolução Americana... 1775 a 1782... La Fayette… George Washington… Guerra… próximo… Sim, Guerras Americanas… continue… próximo... A Guerra de 1812… segunda Guerra de independência… próximo… A Guerra Mexicana-Americana… disputa do Texas… próximo..._

_A Guerra Civil... a mais sangrenta... Appomattox... Gettysburg... Lee… Linconl… próximo… A Guerra Espanhola-Americana…_

_Eles afundaram o Maine… abaixo a Espanha!... Espanha... Os espanhóis... Isabella e Ferdinando… Rainha Isabella…_

_Isabella Swan…_

_Macia, doce, linda Isabella… maravilhosa… adorável Isabella..._

_Bella... gemendo pra mim... me implorando suavemente... aquela boca maravilhosa... e o jeito que ela mordia seu lábio inferior enquanto..._

_Não! Puta merda! _Como isso aconteceu? Eu poderia ter ido tão longe dessa vez...

Gemi em frustração e bati minha cabeça contra a barra de ferro fria da varanda de meu apartamento, repetidamente. Minha testa doeu um pouco depois, mas mesmo aquela dor não podia tirá-la da minha cabeça.

Outra onda de nervos me atingiu com a realização que mesmo agora, com o desespero permeando cada esforço, eu ainda estava falhando.

Era como se me cérebro só não conseguisse cooperar. Haviam muitas memórias maravilhosas da noite anterior e muitos fantásticos prazeres associados com tudo sobre ela, e cada vez que minha mente vagueava para as memórias de sua figura requintada, minha situação impossível só ficava pior...

Eu estava sem esperanças.

_Nada_ estava ajudando.

E eu _tinha_ tentado de _tudo_. Eu já tinha ido dar uma bela caminhada lá fora. Eu já tinha tomado um banho. Eu já tinha recitado o alfabeto grego de trás para frente _e_ da frente para trás, assim como mentalmente combinado cada capital _e_ país do planeta na minha cabeça. Duas vezes.

Eu tinha tentado de tudo! Mas não importa o que eu fizesse, ou independente de quão diligentemente concentrado eu estava, ou quanto eu caminhei, Beta sempre soava como Bella e então também Belarus. Absolutamente cada tentativa era um completo e total fracasso. E agora eu estava correndo contra o tempo.

Bella iria tomar banho logo. Ela iria esperar que eu me comportasse como um cara normal iria, e tentar conversar com ela como eu queria. As coisas já estariam desconfortáveis sem isso. E todos os planos da noite anterior, e minhas esperanças de cortejá-la, e de pedi-la para ser minha namorada, e de deixá-la entrar em meu mundo particular – estariam arruinados.

Eu nunca havia querido nada mais, mas isso não importava. Não havia nenhum jeito de sair desse problema.

Ela iria descobrir e me dar um tapa, ou, ainda pior, eu teria que considerar me comportar de uma maneira pouco ortodoxa até que ela fosse embora. Eu poderia então me reagrupar, recuperar e tentar ligar para ela de novo. Mas até então seria estranho entre nós por minha causa. Além disso, prosseguir com esse rumo significava que eu teria que fabricar alguma razão para meu comportamento em uma explicação tardia. Mesmo se fosse possível para mentir para ela, eu ainda não queria. Eu disse a ela que poderia confiar em mim quando ela pediu. A última coisa que eu queria era começar minha primeira relação real com uma completa invenção.

Sim. Tudo estaria arruinado.

Francamente, minha inabilidade de focar, minha inabilidade de achar qualquer outra distração, e minha inabilidade de me livrar de minha dolorosa, horrivelmente impenetrável ereção estava rapidamente virando _a singela experiência mais mortificante de minha vida. Por que eu!_

Um gemido de frustração escapou de mim enquanto cerrei meus punhos em um ajuste de energia. Meus nervos estavam impiedosamente iluminando meu rosto em fogo, e eu estava entrando em pânico mais e mais com cada passo e suspiro. Eu deveria estar me focando no que eu iria dizer a ela. Depois de tudo, eu tinha nada viável. Só uns punhados de explicações estavam avaliáveis para esse tipo de situação e elas eram completamente irrealistas, muito depreciativos, ou mesmo mais humilhantes do que a realidade. E era ruim o suficiente que eu tinha feito tantos erros noite passada que eu ainda tenho que compensar! Nós nos movemos tão rápido e embora noite passada fosse a melhor da minha vida, eu ainda teria que ter ido mais devagar. E... como um bruto sexual, eu não ao menos tinha oferecido proteção.

Eu tinha egoisticamente a deixado dormir embora eu tivesse quase certeza de que ela provavelmente estaria desconfortável de manhã. E depois que ela pegou no sono, eu intencionalmente me deitei imóvel, desesperado para não perturbá-la. Eu sabia que teria sido apropriado e correto perguntar se ela queria ir para casa, mas eu não o fiz. É claro, me senti culpado mais tarde. E tentei compensar minha idiotice colhendo seus pertences e antecipando qualquer uma de suas necessidades, mas ainda, essa manhã foi...

Essa manhã... Oh, Bella... se contorcendo contra minha perna… aquelas palavras que ela estava dizendo… seus suspiros suaves de prazer… o jeito que sua mão pequena tinha rastejado pelo meu estômago... o lençol instável... seus lábios suaves partidos e expectantes...

"_Porra_..." Gemi quietamente. Eu estava fazendo aquilo de novo! A dor latejante estava ficando pior a cada pensamento errante. Estremeci em preparação e gentilmente corri minha mão contra minha raivosa excitação. _Ah Meu Deus..._

Doía tanto...

Eu estava sofrendo...

Até mesmo o universo encolhia os ombros em simpatia.

_Iria_ ter danos. Eu estava absolutamente certo disso. Por que isso estava acontecendo comigo? O que eu havia feito para merecer tal coisa? _Como_ eu tinha permitido isso continuar até esse ponto de dor? Eu deveria ter levantado da cama quando ela começou a sonhar! _Mas, não..._

Fiquei deitado lá como se fosse algum pervertido patético, assistindo-a em um torpor de apreciação desde o momento que ela me acordou sussurrando suavemente meu nome. Eu estava completamente absorvido com o jeito que meu lençol emaranhado envolvia descuidadamente sua maravilhosa estrutura, expondo a macia extensão de pele entre o topo de sua coxa e seu quadril. Em um transe completo de luxuria provocante, a vi deslizar a perna nua em minha coxa só para encontrar seu pé com meu joelho, puxando minhas pernas com uma força sutil contra seu centro. Eu na verdade _desfrutei_ de assisti-la quando ela começou a se contorcer delicadamente contra mim em conjunção com lamúrias ocasionais.

Eu tive certeza então que seus movimentos e seus sons eram a coisa mais erótica _que eu já tinha visto na minha vida_. Assistir a garota que eu amava fisicamente respondendo a um sonho sobre mim... era tão maravilhoso. Continuei deitado completamente parado enquanto Bella começava a se mover mais forte contra mim. E então tão rapidamente, algo mudou. Eu já estava tão excitado a esse ponto, mas quando ela soltou um gemido macio, eu na verdade tremi de luxúria. Seus quadris tinham desenvolvido esse movimento incrível enquanto eles vagarosamente se moviam em minha perna. Não era como nada que eu havia visto antes. Ela ia estalar seus quadris só para se mover contra mim de novo. O jeito que ela se movia era melhor do que qualquer sonho que eu já havia pensado. A cada poucos segundos, quando ela iria se mover de novo, me encontrei envolvido numa batalha pela minha dignidade.

O desejo de tocar aquela macia, exposta extensão de pele estava ficando esmagador.

Eu tinha acabado de estender minha mão livre para fora, desesperado para por minhas mãos nela quando ela começou a falar. Meu quarto silencioso gradualmente se encheu com intermitentes lamúrias macias e gemidos baixos. Eu tinha na verdade agradecido a Deus por minha sorte quando ela começou a choramingar palavras sujas. E enquanto eu assisti ela ficar mais enfática, eu mesmo me entreguei em minhas próprias elaboradamente detalhadas teorias sobre o que sua mente pode ter criado para nós dois. É claro, ela resolveu esse mistério quando ouvi seu gemido que ela me 'queria em meu sofá'... e que ela me queria para tocá-la... e que ela amava minha boca...

Imediatamente, solidifiquei na memória tudo que ela dizia.

Eu já tinha começado a proteger a mim mesmo de medo que ela iria se deslocar e me sentir. E, eu tinha até pensado, que se ela estivesse para acordar, eu iria estar mortificado se ela tivesse me visto tocando a mim mesmo. Era errado continuar a permitir ela a trair seus desejos desse jeito. Minha mente tinha até demandado que eu acordasse-a pelo amor de suas propriedades, mas meu... hm, meu lado menos nobre queria continuar a ver tudo o que ela estava fazendo. E, eventualmente, meu lado menos nobre venceu.

Desperdicei cada única oportunidade de fugir.

Ao invés disso, em um ato tão vergonhoso, diminui minha respiração completamente por medo de perturbá-la, dizendo a mim mesmo que se ela parasse, não seria por minha causa. Eu só continuei a assisti-la e pensar sobre suas palavras e seu sonho, criando meus próprios cenários – eu tinha imaginado nós em meu sofá, beijando e tocando... respirando e arquejando juntos... e seus quadris se movendo contra mim enquanto eu a ajudava a se deslocar.

Pouco tempo depois, deslizei em minha versão de sua fantasia e aproveitei _cada único_ momento daquilo.

De fato, só a combinação de seu movimento duro, um baixo gemido do meu nome e um pitoresco palavrão sucedeu em me acordar de meus devaneios diurnos. Mas era tarde demais ali. A intensa ereção que eu _já_ tinha... tinha começado a pulsar e doer por ela. E só ficou pior. E conforme momentos passaram, ela ainda continuou. Por um momento, eu estava dividido entre acordá-la para que eu pudesse fazer tudo o que ela estava me pedindo, e escapando tão rápido quanto possível antes que ela tivesse a chance de ver que eu estava completamente excitado por ela enquanto ela estava dormindo. Mas, eu não tinha prosseguido com nenhuma opção. Ao invés disso, como um completo e absoluto imbecil, eu montei os momentos restantes de seu sonho incrível com ela, fechando meus olhos e agarrando minha excitação protetoramente com cada um de seus gemidos sutis e lamúrias luxuriantes.

Conforme ela começou a se acalmar e se estabilizar contra minha perna, eu cuidadosamente me soltei e corri direto para um banho. Vergonhosamente, me inclinei contra a parede para apoio e me dei prazer com cada imagem que minha imaginação tinha jogado para mim. Os sons de seus gemidos e palavras encheram minha cabeça e eu fiquei incapaz de pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Quando finalmente encontrei meu alívio, a experiência tinha sido tão intensa, que certamente eu ficaria bem.

Oh, quão errado eu estava. Minha ereção não tinha se acalmado depois que me recuperei. Só tinha piorado. Então, eu esperei.

Ocupei-me em me vestir e colher suas roupas para ela. Então, esperei silenciosamente no meu sofá, tentando me convencer que eu só precisava de um pouquinho mais de tempo e algumas distrações. Fui para a cozinha, busquei água para ela, dobrei suas roupas, e dei uma pequena caminhada na escuridão em volta da vizinhança. Quando me dirigi de volta para minha escada, comecei a entrar realmente em pânico. Não havia melhorado ou relaxado de jeito algum. Eu estava tão completamente excitado quanto eu tinha estado depois do banho. Idealmente, eu sabia então que uma nova visita teria sido o comportamento apropriado, mas eu já havia arriscado uma vez. Eu não poderia voltar lá e tentar de novo.

Então, eu tinha acabado de decidir tentar me dirigir para a varanda para tomar ar fresco e sol quando a ouvi suspirar do meu quarto. Eu cuidadosamente entrei de novo para ver se ela estava acordada e ela não estava, só que lá fora estava começando a ficar claro. Ela só estava ainda na minha cama porque eu não a havia acordado como deveria; a última coisa que eu queria era esperar por ela acordar sozinha e nua. Além disso, a esse ponto, meus planos ainda estavam no lugar: planejei conversar imediatamente sobre o que eu queria, não queria que houvesse nenhuma confusão sobre meus sentimentos, e... eu queria que ela soubesse que embora eu não era necessariamente um popular, legal ou chamativo tipo de cara, eu iria fazer qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz. Tinha a intenção de pedi-la para ser minha namorada.

Tentei deitar ao seu lado, esperando que relaxar o suficiente iria tanto acalmar minha ereção quanto talvez me permitir dormir de novo. Assumi então que se eu _pudesse_ dormir, eu poderia me recuperar. Rapidamente, fiquei confortável e retomei meus nulos exercícios mentais, procurando tanto por dormir quanto por uma distração. Eventualmente, minha excitação diminuiu significantemente, embora eu quase não notei de primeira. O sono era iminente e eu tinha acabado de recitar a tabela periódica quando ela rolou para seu estômago. O lençol que tinha sido precariamente envolvido nela, revelou para mim sua traseira espetacular.

Percebi então que eu realmente não havia tocado essa parte dela, mesmo embora eu desesperadamente quisesse.

Num instante, minha imaginação tinha corrido solta, criando imagens estupendas de nós dois no meu sofá. Tinha ido para vários potenciais cenários e nvolvendo Bella tendo sua diversão comigo: vi a mim mesmo segurando sua traseira e puxando-a para mim enquanto ela se dava prazer de qualquer que seja o jeito que ela queria... Bella com seu longo cabelo tocando meus joelhos conforme ela inclinou a cabeça em êxtase... seus olhos estavam excitados e vivos... Bella sussurrando aquelas coisas que ela havia dito quando estava dormindo. Eventualmente, percebi, mais uma vez, que meus pensamentos tinham tomados uma nova intensidade inteira, e que eu só estava começando a me por para funcionar de novo...

E, no breve tempo de alguns minutos, eu tinha falhado completamente mais uma vez. Então, parei meu prazer imaginário imediatamente, respirando profundamente, e tentando ignorara a visão de sua pele exposta. Com um propósito e dedicação, comecei a retomar meus exercícios mentais de novo. Só então percebi que quanto mais eu tentasse, mas impossível seria.

Foi ai quando percebi que estava em sérios problemas. Simplesmente não estava indo embora.

Por muitos momentos, eu vacilei entre fugir imediatamente, o que teria significado que ela ficaria sozinha, ou ficar com o medo de que ela descubra de alguma forma.

Olhei para suas lindas feições por muito tempo antes de fazer a ridícula decisão de ficar. Minha intenção no momento tinha parecido a mais racional. Eu tinha determinado que se eu contasse a ela como eu me sentia quando ela acordasse, iria firmar meus planos, e se ela dissesse sim, então eu poderia talvez beijá-la de novo. Se ela só me beijasse ou tocasse de novo, eu poderia entrar em uma situação íntima na qual minha excitação obvia fosse aceitável. _Idiota, de novo..._

Com uma decisão apreensiva, deitei lá só ouvindo sua respiração. Sono tinha finalmente começado a nevoar minha mente de novo quando a ouvi choramingar meu nome mais uma vez. E então de novo. Entrei em pânico, sabendo que não haveria nenhuma possibilidade que eu poderia ter lidado mais com ela sonhando, falando, gemendo, e se contorcendo... especialmente com o lençol precário expondo sua figura elegante. Eu agi em um impulso ridículo então quando a acordei em sussurros frenéticos. Uma vez que ela abriu seus olhos, a realidade de minha situação ficou ainda mais clara. Eu tinha acabado de roubar o inestimável tempo de recuperação de mim mesmo. Com Bella acordada, o potencial de ela descobrir minha situação se tornou uma ameaça direta.

Imediatamente, agarrei uma porção de lençol para cobrir a mim mesmo, estremecendo um pouco enquanto minha mão descuidadamente acariciava a ponta de minha excitação. A sensação tinha se tornado esmagadoramente desconfortável até então. Ainda, assim que tive certeza que ela podia me ver, perdi momentaneamente o interesse em meu esforço. Bella acordando logo pela manhã era uma coisa para ser vista. Ela suspirou docemente, dando risadinhas e segurando minha mão. Ela estava tão alegre e tola... e tão linda. Seu cabelo escuro bagunçado e seus olhos sonolentos. O jeito que ela sorria para mim era diferente, mais aberto, e até mesmodespreocupado.

Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela.

Deitei com ela parcialmente extasiado e parcialmente assustado, mas ainda cuidadoso em manter distância. Nesses poucos grandes momentos, ela conseguiu acalmar um pouco minha ansiedade. Tentei meu melhor para falar com ela. E enquanto ela voltava a dormir por um breve momento, eu até mesmo decidi que quando ela abrisse os olhos de novo, contaria a ela que eu a queria como minha namorada. Comecei a recitar minhas palavras cuidadosamente, passando por distintas potenciais respostas para suas muitas potenciais reações.

Mas, de repente ela falou comigo de novo e só para perguntar por suas roupas. Eu quase a perguntei _ai mesmo_. É claro, as palavras que eu precisava e queria dizer estavam bem ali na ponta de minha língua, mas – como sempre – elas me falharam. Me senti um pouco desapontado então, pensando que ela só queria ir embora e se vestir. É claro, então a coisa do lençol aconteceu. Como se o universo inteiro estivesse ainda conspirando contra mim, Bella mexeu seu lençol mais uma vez e eu avistei o lado inteiro de seu seio farto, delicado e suave...

Imediatamente, minhas memórias de vagarosamente traçar o contorno de suas feições com meus dedos intensificou minha recentemente esquecida excitação. Em um torpor, a assisti sentar e dobrar o lençol em torno de seu corpo, expondo a cremosa pele de suas costas. Minha imaginação corria solta selvagemente de novo enquanto eu pensando nela sonhando de novo. Eu tinha na verdade vividamente imaginado Bella gemendo, me tomando tão completamente enquanto eu corria minhas mãos ao longo de sua espinha... e misturava meus dedos em seus cabelos. Eu estava tão perdido nessa visão que eu quase não notei a tempo que ela agarrou o lençol e quase expos minha ereção. Quase corri para fora do quarto. É claro, eu tinha ciência imediatamente que minha expressão não estava composta, e ela tinha conhecimento que algo estava fora – ela até mesmo me perguntou o que estava errado. Não que eu pudesse ter contado a ela.

Me perdi completamente então conforme ela se moveu para se vestir. Mesmo quando eu me sentei debruçado sobre minha cama, tentando pensar em o que fazer, não consegui remover a imagem imaginária dela movendo seus quadris daquele jeito contra mim. Minha ereção se intensificou ainda mais, doendo e pulsando, com aquela gloriosa imagem me bombardeando. Estava desesperado para sair de meu quarto e ir para o ar fresco para apenar mais uma tentativa, que eu quase a ignorei. Certamente eu não pulei nenhuma parte de meu plano.

E a ironia não me escapou. A noite mais incrível de minha vida _tinha_ se tornado o oposto extremo na manhã seguinte.

E agora, fiquei lá parado impotente em minha varanda, pensando em nada aceitável para dizer a ela, completamente perdido, e sabendo bem que tudo estaria arruinado. Ele provavelmente já se sentia tão desconfortável... e ela provavelmente pensava que eu não gostava dela, mesmo embora eu tenha lhe contado que eu gostava... tentei pensar claramente sobre o que eu iria pensar em seu lugar – o pensamento me fez estremecer. A pior parte era que eu sabia que namorá-la já seria um desafio, sem essa humilhante complicação. Eu não era como os caras que ela provavelmente estava acostumada e eu sabia que tipo de garotas que ela se associava. Admitidamente, eu era um cara chato. Eu não bebia ou fumava. Eu não ia a festas ou ouvia música popular. Eu era um intelectual. Meus melhores amigos eram Beethoven, Schopenhauer e a garota da Starbucks. Mas, eu tinha coisas a mostrá-la, coisas que eu esperava que ela iria gostar, mesmo se eu não era o tipo que ela provavelmente estava acostumada. Eu em nenhum lugar perto de seus aliados.

Mas, nada disso importava agora de qualquer jeito. Eu estava prestes a perder Bella do jeito mais constrangedor possível antes de mesmo tê-la...

Resmunguei mais uma vez em uma frustração patética enquanto deitava meus braços ao longo do topo da grade, tentando respirar profundamente para me concentrar mais uma vez. Mas, eu sabia que era inútil.

Não iria a lugar algum até que estivesse pronto para – e eu não tinha certeza se um dia iria. Tristeza e desespero me lavaram e eu senti a sincera urgência de só me sentar no pavimento em resignação. Eu não queria desistir, mas eu estava agora acabando de fingir que eu poderia arrumar a situação. Estava ficando mais frustrado, mais abatido, e mais humilhado a cada segundo e minha excitação estava só ficando mais impossível de ignorar.

E... meu tempo estava quase acabado.

Ela iria ir embora a qualquer segundo.

Ela iria vir aqui fora e me ver desse jeito.

Ela iria pensar que eu era um Neandertal pervertido... e ela iria pensar que eu só estava interessado em uma coisa.

Uma risada sem humor se transformou em um soluço frustrado enquanto considerava... como se não houvesse mais nada para ser considerado. Sem razões, sem explicações, sem justificações que se encaixassem. Absolutamente nada! _Oh Deus_. Eu iria ter que pedir desculpas. Não havia nenhum outro jeito de sair dessa... eu iria ter que olhar em seus grandes olhos castanhos e... -

Três quietas batidas no meu vidro me tiraram de minhas lamúrias. Na fração de segundo que demorei em registrar que Bella estava na minha porta, meu estômago caiu e meu rosto esquentou. Virei rapidamente para ver ela de pé na porta me assistindo.

_Oh não_. E agora? Uma pequena lamúria me escapou conforme fiquei parado de mortificação. Vi-a alcançar a maçaneta, mas não conseguia movê-la. Ela parecia tão adorável... seu cabelo ainda estava úmido e se espalhava por seus ombros um pouco. Minha mente começou a correr incontrolavelmente. Eu não queria fazer isso. Eu não queria mentir para ela. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu só estava interessado em uma coisa. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu era como os outros caras...

Eu não queria dizer a ela que eu fantasiava sobre tê-la mais uma vez a manhã inteira... e o jeito que seus quadris firmes iriam ficar em minhas mãos se eu os agarrava e ajudava-a a se mover... como ela iria ficar toda alongada em minha frente... o jeito que seus lábios tremiam quando ela...

_Oh meu doce e querido Deus_. O que eu estava fazendo? Estava fazendo tudo de novo. E bem em frente a ela!

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando clarear a imagem do corpo alongado de Bella da minha cabeça. Quando eu finalmente me aventurei fora de mente enevoada, percebi que Bella estava tentando abrir minha muito grossa porta que dava para a varanda. E ela tinha um estranho endurecimento em sua boca. Balançou a porta rapidamente e essa última voou ao longo do trilho.

Mal tive um segundo para reagir até que ela estivesse rodopiando instável. Ela iria cair. _Ah! Ajude ela!_

Um pouco antes de ela bater no chão, me estiquei imediatamente e peguei-a em meus braços, puxando-a para perto de mim reflexivamente. Minha captura a assustou, mas se recuperou rapidamente. Olhou para cima para mim com aqueles olhos castanhos grandes e eu quase tremi de desejo. Aquele era exatamente o mesmo olhar que ela tinha quando me pediu para tirar minhas roupas... bem antes de ela...

Sua risadinha me tirou de meus pensamentos. Ela estava rindo de si mesma, de novo. Era tão linda.

"Bella, você está bem?" Perguntei, tentando conseguir uma resposta séria que não seja sua risada. Ela _era_ realmente desajeitada, mas eu estava bem com isso. Queria ser o único a sempre pegá-la.

"Sim, estou bem," ela mal conseguia falar por causa das risadinhas e de sua risada fina.

Capturei seus olhos felizes e brilhantes e franzi em abandono. Se tudo isso se desmoronasse, como inevitavelmente deveria, eu iria sempre lembrar o jeito que seu sorriso iluminava seu rosto inteiro, esmagando seus olhos até os cantos, fazendo-os ainda mais encantadores. Eles só pareciam instantaneamente me acalmar e me fazer um pouco mais à vontade, temporariamente me distraindo de...

_Oh não, não, não!_ Ela se endireitou um pouco mais enquanto conseguia seu equilíbrio de volta e jogava seu cabelo para trás casualmente antes de... me sentir. Eu havia descuidadamente a segurado próximo a mim por instinto e agora...

Sua boca se abriu um pouco e seus olhos aumentaram. Eu queria balançar minha cabeça para trás e para frente em uma negação silenciosa, mas estava congelado de terror. Ela havia sentido. E eu tinha absolutamente nada a dizer.

**Fim do capítulo 6**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do POV dele, e continuem comentando! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Autora: vixen1836 (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**Capítulo 7. As revelações dele e as promessas dela**

"Eu sinto _tanto_, Bella."

Afrouxei meu abraço nela e dei um passo para trás enquanto muitos pensamentos rápidos e emoções cruzaram seu rosto. Tentei processar cada um, mas seus olhos ainda estavam tão amplos e incertos. Olhamos um para o outro cautelosamente conforme minha humilhação continuou a me assaltar, mais potente e mais distinta do que nunca, até onde eu podia lembrar. Eu estava lutando por algo para dizer, mas falhei todas as vezes. Cada novo segundo de silêncio que passou entre nós fazia a situação pior. E quando minha mente de algum jeito decidiu que a explicação mais razoável _era_ uma condição médica, era lutar ou correr.

Eu precisava recuar...

Era o único jeito.

Talvez agora que o universo tinha se enchido com minha mortificação, eu poderia finalmente me recuperar...

Tentei passar por ela apologeticamente, desesperado para só me remover daquela nossa situação, mas com meu segundo passo, ela levantou sua mão para me bloquear. Então, parei.

"Por favor," ela murmurou.

Seus olhos e voz estavam suaves, mas ainda questionadores. A intensidade de seu olhar era tão confusa. Ela não tinha me dado um tapa. Ela não tinha corrido. Ela não parecia como se quisesse gritar comigo – então, por que ela estava me bloqueando? Porque ela estava tentando me manter aqui? Ela sabia agora, então o que exatamente ela pensava?

"_Bella, me desculpe... eu sinto tanto_" Sussurrei seriamente, só mais uma vez, implorando para seus olhos para que ela entendesse as múltiplas subdivisões de meu pedido de desculpas. Mais do que qualquer coisa, eu só queria que ela me perdoasse. Mesmo se ela acabasse me batendo. No final das contas, eu definitivamente merecia isso.

"Shhh," ela sussurrou pensativa enquanto se movia mais perto para tocar meu rosto. Senti meus próprios olhos amolecerem junto com os dela enquanto ela corria seus dedos ao longo da barba por fazer na minha mandíbula. A sensação de suas carícias suaves amoleceram meus nervos abalados ligeiramente. Havia tanto conforto no jeito que ela me tocava.

E ainda, eu continuava não tendo certeza do que dizer. Eu continuava não sabendo onde nós estávamos. Seu rosto, seus olhos, suas ações, e suas mãos... nada fazia sentido...

Vi quando ela começou a se mover para perto, mas não registrei realmente que Bella ia me beijar até que ela o fizesse. Seus lábios macios e quentes encontraram os meus e eu perdi um pingo de minha preocupação. E não conseguia acreditar que estava acontecendo. Suas mãos de moveram para meu cabelo enquanto ela me puxava para mais perto dela. Toquei suas costelas suavemente enquanto a beijava de volta com a mesma pressão, saboreando a sensação de sua boca.

E então minha mente oficialmente explodiu com perguntas: _Por que ela estava me beijando? Será que de alguma forma não a preocupava que eu obviamente estava com uma espantosa ereção... enquanto ela estava dormindo? Ela não se importava? Como isso era possível? Se ela não estava ofendida, então o que ela estava pensando? Poderia ser possível o fato de que ela não se importava? As mulheres gostavam desse tipo de coisa? Eu achava que não, mas... por que então ela está me beijando?_

E ela _estava_ me beijando tão completamente que eu me esforcei para corresponder seu fervor e ainda me focar. E então Bella se mudou contra mim conforme puxava meu pescoço para trazer seu firme, quente corpo paralelo ao meu. A tensão e pressão entre nós eram tão prazerosas e ainda desconfortáveis. De repente, ela bruscamente quebrou nosso beijo e pairou em meus lábios com uma expressão séria. Me preparei de novo.

"Edward, não tenho certeza do por que você está aqui fora parecendo muito preocupado, e sinto muito se te interrompi... mas, se por alguma razão estranha, você estava aqui fora por causa de mim, então eu realmente quero te dizer algo..."

Olhei para ela, esperando.

"Noite passada foi... noite passada foi ótima... maravilhosa, de verdade. Provavelmente... a melhor noite da minha vida," ela admitiu afetuosamente. "Mas, quanto a esta manhã, eu ainda me sinto do mesmo jeito. Eu quis dizer cada palavra que eu disse. Eu quero você. Contanto que você me queira aqui... então, eu quero estar com você."

_O que?_ Pisquei. Ela _não_ se importava?

Bella não se importava... Bella ainda pensava que a noite passada tinha sido maravilhosa também... Bella ainda se sentia do mesmo jeito, mesmo depois _daquilo_... continuei a olhar para ela, completamente chocado. Nunca havia esperado aquilo. Mas, então, eu nunca havia esperado nada dela. E, agora, Bella _não se importava_...

Nem mesmo a onda de alívio impagável que eu sentia podia me tirar de meu atordoamento. Eu havia agonizado a manhã inteira, mas nem uma vez tinha considerado que ela não se importaria!

"Me diga o que você está pensando," ela disse pacientemente, ainda analisando meu rosto.

Eu queria dizer a ela o que eu estava pensando dessa vez. Então, eu o fiz. Sem editar.

"Eu também te quero," prometi ansiosamente. "Mais do que você jamais saberá. Eu ainda sinto muito sobre essa manhã... eu só... parecia tão inapropriado... eu não queria que você pensasse que a noite passada era tudo o que eu queria... ou, que eu era como os outros caras, e ainda não importava o quanto eu tentasse, eu não conseguia me focar – eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser você. Me senti tão estúpido... e seu sonho..."

O divago continuou até que ela soltasse uma risadinha, "Isso é um monte de "e", Edward... você me lembra Alice..."

Ri nervosamente com ela, mas minha confusão ainda estava grossa em minha voz.

"Não é inapropriado. Você é um cavalheiro, e eu amo isso. Mas eu também estou muito feliz de saber que você também me quer," ela disse simplesmente.

Eu queria ela, mas do que qualquer coisa. Especialmente agora. Ela era um anjo...

"Eu quero," assenti antes de me entregar à minha renovada necessidade por seus lábios cor de rosa.

"Eu sei que você quer," ela sussurrou com outra risadinha contra minha boca.

Intencionalmente, ela roçou seu corpo inteiro contra mim de novo, efetivamente enviando outra mistura de sensações através de minha excitação. Assoviei a pressão. Eu quase havia esquecido sobre meu _problema_; ela era uma distração maravilhosa. O calor em meu rosto retornou.

"Eu sei, me desculpe," estremeci, humilhado mais uma vez, embora talvez não tanto quanto antes...

"Eu já te _disse_..." ela repreendeu, mas então sua voz sumiu em pensamentos. Alguma emoção cruzou seu rosto e ela me olhou com incredibilidade, "Homens nunca ouvem ao que uma mulher diz?"

"Sim," respondi prontamente com um franzido. Isso não era justo. Eu havia ouvido a cada única palavra que ela havia dito e guardei tudo em minha memória. Abri minha boca para defender a mim mesmo mais profundamente, mas então ela riu desarmante e livremente.

"Acho que eu vou ter que te mostrar isso também," ela suspirou enquanto uma nova confiança assumiu seu rosto, "Edward, tem algo que eu quero fazer. Vem pra dentro comigo?"

"Absolutamente." Respondi abruptamente. Eu iria a qualquer lugar com ela.

"Ótimo," ela murmurou antes de beijar meus lábios de novo.

Imediatamente, ela girou em seu calcanhar e me conduziu pela mão através da porta. Chegamos a um ponto no meio de minha sala de estar e eu deixei-a ir relutantemente. Enquanto ela se movia para perto de minhas cortinas grossas, não pude deixar de admirá-la ainda mais. Bella tinha me perdoado e ela definitivamente não estava brava. E ela havia me beijado. Era como se nada tivesse nem mesmo acontecido…

Ela fechou as cortinas, escurecendo o cômodo significantemente.

No segundo que ela se virou com aquele sorriso maldoso, o espaço entre nós pesou. Sorri de volta, sem ter certeza do que ela estava pensando. Por que ela estava de pé, tão longe? Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu tinha alguma expectativa para intimidade, mas eu queria abraçá-la de novo. E se ela queria também, eu iria fazer o meu melhor para beijá-la tanto quanto eu pudesse. Então, procurei seus olhos e dei um passo silencioso em sua direção para tentar trazê-la de volta para mim.

Bella balançou sua cabeça uma vez indicando que eu deveria parar, então eu o fiz. Um novo aspecto brilhava em seu olhar e eu percebi rapidamente que... Bella tinha outros planos. Ela andou em minha direção com aquela mesma expressão. E depois de alguns passos rápidos, suas pequenas palmas encontraram meu peito e ela começou a me empurrar para trás.

"Bella... o que...?" perguntei.

Ela não me respondeu, só estreitou seus olhos ainda mais com uma intenção deliciosa. Ela quase parecia excitada. Meu coração pulou uma batida conforme vi o desejo puro dela por mim. Ela me queria...

Continuei a dar passos relutantes para trás até que meu cérebro percebesse exatamente o que ela estava fazendo.

Bella estava me conduzindo para meu sofá... _oh... meu sofá?_

Ela me queria no sofá!

_Oh, querido Deus..._ ela não tinha ideia que eu sabia sobre sua fantasia...

Em dois apressados passos para trás, eu estava sentado em meu sofá para ela, esperando ansiosamente. Inclinei-me para trás tanto quanto podia, braços estendidos, ansiosos e disponíveis. Eu estava absolutamente desesperado para saber o que ela queria de mim. Porque, se ela queria o que ela disse que queria...

Seu sorriso doce nunca vacilou enquanto ela se aproximava. A assisti com uma antecipação aberta conforme parava em minha frente. Eu não sabia o que ela queria, mas instintivamente separei minhas pernas pare ela e ela começou a dar risadinhas de novo. Parecia lutar para compor seu rosto enquanto se estendia para traçar a linha de meu maxilar com seu dedão. Quando meu olhar encontrou o dela mais uma vez, ela inclinou para baixo para me beijar. A necessidade por sua boca só ficou maior enquanto ela se deslizava para a minha. Sem ao menos pensar, me inclinei para fora do sofá para beijá-la de volta também – mas ela me empurrou para baixo com sua outra mão. O que estava ótimo. Descansei completamente; queria fazer exatamente o que ela quisesse.

Ela continuou a me beijar tão docemente enquanto posicionava um joelho depois do outro contra os lados de minhas coxas, afundando lentamente sobre mim. Meu estômago afundou em antecipação e minha excitação doeu ainda mais. Ela estava fazendo aquilo de novo. Eu a queria tanto.

Lutei para manter minhas mãos comigo mesmo enquanto ela aprofundava o movimento de nossas bocas, comprimindo suas mãos em meu cabelo. Comecei a me sentir vertiginoso da estranha sensação de tranqüilidade que ela irradiava. Beijei a repetidamente e ela me beijou de volta fortemente, cutucando-me com sua boca e puxando meu cabelo com suas mãos. E a realidade _dela_ tão perto de mim, me perdoando, me beijando, e ainda me querendo era tão maravilhosa, que minha cabeça só relaxou com seu ávido toque. Me resignei completamente a ela, esperando que ela fosse fazer tudo o que ela quisesse comigo.

Mas então Bella quebrou nosso beijo e riu. Eu tinha feito algo errado?

"O que?" perguntei incerto.

"Não é nada, Edward," conseguiu por uma mão para cobrir suas risadinhas. Esperava que ela não estivesse rindo de mim. Eu ainda estava muito excitado, mas ela não estava sentada em mim, mesmo embora eu quisesse que ela estivesse. Ela não podia sentir aquilo e ela não estava olhando. Franzi para ela um pouco e ela compôs sua face. _Ugh! Espero que ela não esteja rindo de mim..._

"Me desculpe," ela se desculpou. Seus olhos estavam genuínos.

"Está tudo bem," murmurei. Eu não gostava do ar de perdão que rodeava nossa troca – como se ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa que precisasse ser perdoado. Seu sorriso reapareceu e eu queria tocar seus lábios com meus dedos. Eles eram tão macios e inchados de nossos beijos...

Bella respirou profundamente, me tirando de meu divago.

"Ouça, Edward. Antes de nós irmos mais longe – eu realmente precisava te dizer algo."

Meu estômago comichou automaticamente. "_Antes de nós irmos mais longe..." Isso poderia significar tantas coisas maravilhosas_...

Bella me olhou seriamente e eu endireitei meu rosto em troca. Tinha certeza que estava olhando com uma luxúria patética.

"Eu queria que você soubesse que eu nunca, nunca, nunca tinha feito algo desse tipo antes eu estou... tomando pílula... e... eu normalmente... bem, sou uma boa garota. Só estive com uma pessoa antes e nós namoramos o ensino médio inteiro. Eu quis só você desse jeito." Ela disse, berrando sinceridade.

"Sério?" minha voz era um pouco mais alta do que um gaguejar.

Ela sorriu e acenou e eu tentei envolver minha cabeça em torno de suas palavras. Bella tinha tanta experiência quanto eu. Eu não tinha realmente considerado isso antes. De muitas maneiras, eu realmente não queria saber. Queria que ela fosse minha agora e eu sabia que ela me queria, também. E ainda, enquanto considerava sua admissão, não pude evitar me sentir ainda mais honrado. Essa linda garota me queria especificamente.

"Você não tem idéia," ela rolou seus olhos e sorriu.

N_ão tenho idéia?_ Antes que eu pudesse pedir a ela que elaborasse, sorriu ainda mais e começou a atacar meu rosto com suaves, divertidos beijos. Ela estava praticamente pulando de um lado aleatório de meu rosto para outro. Não pude evitar rir de sua exuberância repentina. E eu estava tão momentaneamente perdido em sua doce excitação, quase esqueci sobre meu plano...

Bella tinha acabado de me dizer que ela queria somente a mim e eu não tinha dito realmente que eu queria o mesmo. Não a perguntei nada. Além disso, ela pode querer que eu faça amor com ela de novo e ela pode ainda decidir querer estar comigo aqui, e então o que? Eu queria que ela soubesse que eu queria mais. Ela estava beijando meu rosto todo bem animadamente e parte de mim não queria que ela parasse, mas puxei minha cabeça para trás hesitantemente de qualquer jeito.

"Bella..." sussurrei para ter sua atenção.

Ela parou de beijar meu rosto e se inclinou para me olhar. Estava tão corada e linda e seus grandes, expressivos olhos estavam à espera e abertos. Tinha praticado tantas vezes antes, mas agora eu não podia lembrar uma única frase.

"O que está errado?" ela perguntou genuinamente preocupada. Correu suas mãos pelo meu cabelo e minha cabeça tentou se acalmar com seu toque. Mas, não cedi. Precisava focar. Encontrei seus olhos com convicção e balancei minha cabeça.

"Oh não... não tem _nada_ errado, mas antes de nós... _irmos adiante_... hm, eu só queria te perguntar algo".

"Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa," ela prometeu. _Bem, não qualquer coisa. Uma proposta de casamento raramente seria apropriada agora..._

Respirei profundamente e tentei me lembrar de pedaços e trechos de meu discurso anteriormente praticado, "Bem, isso meio que é difícil pra eu dizer por que nunca fiz isso antes também, mas vou tentar meu melhor."

Ela se deslocou e então sentou inocentemente em meu colo para ouvir. Minhas pernas se tencionaram abaixo dela e tive que lutar para focar. Quase perdi minha concentração quando ela se contorceu um pouco mais, se fazendo mais confortável. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo para mim? Não podia ter certeza. Sua expressão era tão angelical e encorajadora.

"Vá em frente," ela disse.

Engoli em seco, domestiquei meu desejo por ela, e respirei profundamente.

"Bella, você disse antes que noite passada foi a melhor de toda sua vida. Bem, foi a melhor de minha vida também. Mas _aquilo_ não é o que eu estou interessado em..." parei, e ainda não tinha completamente certeza do porque. Senti-me como se precisasse dar a ela uma chance de recusar, mas quando procurei seus olhos e sua genuína expressão não se alterou, continuei.

"Eu não sou um cara popular, ou um cara chamativo. Ou atleta, ou alguém que tem amigos maneiros e conexões. Quero dizer, é meio que isso pra mim. Eu leio muito, e meus únicos hobbies são pensar e aprender... e tocar piano. Sei que isso não são coisas legais o suficiente, mas, eu realmente quero ficar com você. Eu meio que esperava que... bem, eu estava esperando que talvez você quisesse ser minha namorada?"

Estava acabado.

Cada músculo em meu corpo se contraiu em antecipação e eu puxei uma respiração profunda para me preparar de sua resposta. No entanto, apesar de todo aquele suporte, eu não estava preparado por sua reação quando ela veio. Bella se permitiu uma alta risada e lançou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço conforme me apertava fortemente. Soltei minha respiração enquanto ela comprimia seu aperto.

"Sim," ela disse em uma risadinha contra minha orelha, beijando-a e mordiscando-a.

"Sério?" bufei, afetado por sua alegria.

"É claro, Edward" Bella riu e revirou seus olhos de novo.

Mal podia pensar enquanto ela cobriu sua boca e se rasgou inteira em risadinhas. Olhei para ela com um estúpido divertimento.

_Bella havia dito 'sim' a mim..._

Um arrepio de algo bom me varreu conforme ela começou a beijar meu pescoço e minhas orelhas divertidamente de novo, saltando sua boca de um lugar para outro. Não conseguia tirar suas palavras de minha cabeça: _é claro... 'sim'... 'é claro'... ela havia ditto 'sim', ela havia dito 'é claro'… e... Bella era minha namorada agora..._

Deixei escapar uma pequena risada trêmula. Ainda parecia tão surreal...

"Eu te amo. Eu te disse isso," ela sussurrou simplesmente contra minha boca antes de colocar pequenos, rápidos beijos por toda minha bochecha de novo. _É claro... ela me amava..._

Sorri enquanto ela se mudava de meu pescoço para minha mandíbula, pensando em todas as coisas que eu poderia mostrá-la poderíamos ir ao museu próximo fim de semana, eu poderia levá-la ao conserto, havia tantos lugares que poderíamos ir, e coisas para fazer. Me perdi em meus próprios pensamentos enquanto considerava todo o tempo potencial que poderíamos passar juntos.

"Estou tão feliz agora," ela sussurrou contra minha boca antes de se encarregar de outro ciclo de beijos. Suspirei de acordo enquanto ela mordiscava meu queixo. Estava tão feliz também. Não só porque Bella havia acabado de dizer 'sim', mas também porque ela estava tão _feliz... feliz comigo_.

Afastou-se de mim depois de um momento com outra sequencia de risos deliciados e se acomodou confortavelmente contra mim. Começou a estudar meu rosto abertamente e eu sorri para ela com admiração renovada. Tão recente quanto minhas revelações eram, a idéia de que ela me amava ainda estava, de certa forma, durando na parte de trás de minha mente, uma referencia constante para minha atenção. Bella era _minha namorada_ agora. Podia só imaginar a cara do bombado do Newton. Se ela não se importasse, eu iria definitivamente beijá-la na frente dele…

Sua mudança para frente ordenou meu foco imediatamente. Não pude evitar, mas continuar a assistir cada movimento que ela fazia com reverencia. Seus olhos focados foram para minha boca conforme ela começou a traçar o contorno de meus lábios com seus dedos. Seus toques suaves eram estranhamente prazerosos e tentei ficar tão parado como uma pedra enquanto ela me provocava e beijava. Parecia estar tão encantada com seus movimentos quanto eu. Ela partiu minha boca com seu dedão e se inclinou para mordiscar meus lábios salientes repetidamente. Correu seus dedos pela barba por fazer de meu rosto várias vezes, alternando seus padrões em várias direções, me deixando louco. Ela estava brincando comigo e gostando disso.

Leves mordidas contra minha boca me fizeram doer para beijá-la. Cada vez que ela se inclinava para mim, eu tentava reunir mais energia em nossa conexão para mantê-la lá, mas ela não cederia. E quando consegui morder seu dedo, como ela havia feito comigo, ela o puxou de volta de minha boca e riu. A neblina do sério desejo que permeava meus pensamentos retrocedia ligeiramente quando ela desse jeito. Seu tom brincalhão era tão infectante. Ri junto com ela.

Por algumas razões, mesmo embora eu já soubesse que ela me queria, assistir à alegria dela me tocar e beijar desse jeito só solidificou minha convicção. Estava hipnotizado por seu deleite. Ela me tocava como se me quisesse tanto quanto eu a queria. Minha excitação dolorida não era nem mesmo uma formidável distração comparada as suas risadinhas divertidas e beijos macios.

Eventualmente, muito para meu prazer, ela começou a se inclinar para me beijar mais frequentemente, me permitindo manter seus lábios contra os meus por períodos mais longos. Quando ela começou a por mais energia e necessidade em nosso beijo, lembrei de seu sonho...

Ela havia especificamente dito que queria que eu a tocasse... ao menos enquanto estava dormindo. Tinha mantido minhas mãos para mim mesmo, mas ela estava fazendo tudo tão difícil. Havia me 'pegado' no 'sofá', e estava brincando especificamente com minha boca. Então, seu desejo era que eu a tocasse, coisa que não estava fazendo. A situação era simplesmente matemática: dois de seus três desejos já haviam acontecido... não seria natural ela querer que eu a toque também? Eu não _queria_ esperar nada, mas isso não significava que eu não pudesse esperar...

Decidi testar minha teoria.

Enquanto ela continuou a se entreter beijando meu rosto, eu vagarosamente escorreguei minhas mãos para cima e as coloquei dos lados de suas coxas. Ela se endireitou um pouco como se quisesse que eu continuasse, mas eu não o fiz. Queria nada mais do que ela mover seus quadris só para um pouco mais perto, por tantas razões. Então, escorreguei minhas mãos em torno de suas costas e puxei-a gentilmente para frente, mas ela não esperava isso. Imediatamente, perdeu seu equilíbrio e começou a se balançar instavelmente em direção a meu rosto. A segurei firmemente enquanto ela agarrava os lados de meu pescoço para se estabilizar, mas um pânico reflexivo ainda me bateu por um segundo. Mas, no segundo seguinte, me lembrei que... eu não tinha que me preocupar mais. Se nós chocássemos nossas testa, ou eu mordesse seu lábio, Bella provavelmente não iria se importar sobre isso também... ela pode até gostar daquilo...

Ela riu enquanto hesitava em cima de mim.

"Paciência... Edward..." ela sussurrou entre beijos em meus lábios, me inspirando um tremor. Queria dizer que eu estive esperando a manhã toda, mas sabia que não seria apropriado. Ao invés disso, deixei-a me beijar enquanto suspirava e fechava meus olhos, tentando me sido muito agressivo e imediatamente me senti culpado. Quando ela estivesse pronta para eu tocá-la, ela iria me mostrar, assim como o fez noite passada. Tirei minhas mãos de seus quadris para que não se sentisse pressionada.

"Não faça isso," ela sussurrou urgentemente contra meus lábios. "Eu quero que você me toque."

_Oh Deus_. Gemi asperamente com sua admissão conforme um farrapo de desejo corria pelo meu corpo. Meus olhos se entreabriram e ela me beijou de novo. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo comigo.

"Você pode me tocar qualquer hora que quiser, Edward," sussurrou suavemente.

Começou a provocar meus lábios com seus dentes, mordendo levemente. Exalei com uma moderação trêmula, mas aquela foi a permissão que eu esperava. Invadi sua camisa cuidadosamente, revelando a macia textura de sua pele. Ela me beijou enquanto movi minhas mãos devagar, com tanta moderação quanto ela estava usando com sua boca. Ela gemeu ao meu toque e eu gemi de volta. Ela era inacreditavelmente macia. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto ela envolvia seus braços em torno de minha cabeça, agarrando-me a ela. Respirou pesadamente em meu cabelo enquanto eu apalpava tudo que podia encontrar. Nada podia se comparar. Ela era perfeita e quente e linda e minha.

Assim que escorreguei de baixo da tira de sua roupa íntima e puxei-a para perto, ela tremeu e balançou seus quadris contra os meus. Arfei contra seu pescoço enquanto sentia aquela sensação familiar em minha excitação. De repente, ela recuou e começou a beijar meus lábios – eu tinha certeza absoluta que eu sabia o que ela queria agora. Tracei a lateral de seu umbigo com meus polegares. Ela gemeu e eu gemi de volta mais uma vez. Seus sons eram tão encorajadores e ela estava me dando permissão de novo. A curva de seu seio encheu minha mão enquanto eu a tocava do jeito que ela gostava. Se moveu contra mim mais uma vez e eu não hesitei em escorregar meus dedos dentro da renda. Ganhei uma amável lamúria enquanto ela continuava a se mover contra mim fortemente. Cuidadosamente agarrei e toquei seu seio macio tão completamente, divertindo-me com a plenitude dela.

E por causa da noite anterior, entendi que ela queria mais, então a toquei com ambas as mãos. Assim que senti sua pele nua, o jeito que ela encontrava minha boca instantaneamente mudou. Era como se, uma vez que a toquei desse jeito, ela havia ficado mais urgente por mim. Então, encontrei sua boca agressivamente, beijando-a tão completamente quanto eu a estava tocando, tentando mostrá-la que a urgência era compartilhada. Nós nos movemos em perfeita sincronia mais uma vez. A lembrança de que nós nos encaixávamos tão bem só encorajava meu desejo por ela.

Ela se lamuriou e puxou meu cabelo enquanto eu continuei a clamar sua boca com a minha e correr meus dedões ao longo dos picos suaves de seus seios. Eu iria tocá-la desse jeito tanto quanto ela queria que eu o fizesse. Nervos dançavam em meu estômago conforme imaginava se ela iria querer estar comigo de novo _daquele jeito_ logo.

Não pensei muito, embora. Com intenção deliberada, Bella finalmente mudou seus quadris em direção aos meus, avançando-se para perto de mim. Instantaneamente, tive a urgência de agarrá-la e puxá-la ainda para mais perto, mas não o fiz. Embora estivesse bem incapaz de pensar coerentemente, eu ainda conseguia perceber que a impaciência de Bella era meu maior aliado. Perder meu limite só iria parecer desonroso, mas ela não estava operando sob o mesmo esquema de regras. Ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse, quando quisesse. O mais impaciente que ela ficava, o mais ela parecia me querer.

Confirmando tudo o que eu havia pensado, Bella se moveu mais uma vez e se estabeleceu com minha excitação claramente posicionada entre nós. Arfei em sua boca com antecipação enquanto a dor retornava, mais forte que nunca. Tentei me empurrar mais profundamente contra o sofá para por mais distancia entre ela e... eu, mas ela só se contorceu para mais perto. Minha necessidade por ela se intensificou, mas lembrei a mim mesmo que essa era sua visão. Eu iria fazer qualquer coisa que ela quisesse...

E minha paciência foi recompensada.

"Eu quero você," ela sussurrou contra minha boca, enquanto baixava sua mão para me tocar. _Oh Meu Deus..._

Minha cabeça bateu no sofá enquanto eu suspirava e tremia à sensação de sua mão se movendo contra mim como se soubesse exatamente o que eu queria. Nunca havia sido tocado desse jeito antes, especialmente não por ela. Ela era firme e deliberada e seu aperto era perfeito. E, eu estava arfando de novo e me sentindo tonto. Meu rosto corou com desejo por ela e eu realmente, realmente não queria que ela parasse.

"Você é tão perfeito pra mim," ela respirou em nosso beijo conforme começou a mover sua outra mão contra... mim.

Não pude conter meus gemidos instáveis. Nós éramos perfeitos uns para os outros.

Minha boca estava aberta, mas eu não podia fechá-la. Tudo que ela estava fazendo era tão bom. E ela só mordiscou meu lábio e continuou a correr sua mão pequena ao longo de meu comprimento inteiro, puxando-o para o mais sensível lugar dela. Gemi conforme ela deslocava seus quadris de novo e me agarrava um pouco mais forte. Aquela sensação era a mais sensual das torturas. Eu a queria mais perto. Não podia aguentar mais.

Perdi o controle de minhas necessidades enquanto agarrava sua traseira e pressionava-a contra mim. A pressão era inacreditavelmente intensa. Ela gemeu de volta enquanto ela utilizava uma intenção mais firme em suas mãos e quadris. Embriaguei-me enquanto ela mordeu minha boca. E então ela fez aquilo de novo, mas dessa vez eu movi meus quadris em direção aos dela com um rugido. Ela respondeu a mim automaticamente bondosa.

_Oh... como isso é real?..._ Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava me tocando – restringir a mim mesmo estava ficando mais e mais difícil.

No momento que ela começou a me beijar com um inteiramente novo, apaixonado entusiasmo, eu deixei ir. Minhas mãos instantaneamente escorregaram de volta para seus quadris enquanto eu me permitia o prazer que havia fantasiado toda a manhã. Não pude evitar, mas me maravilhar a essa nova pele macia enquanto movia para cima cada centímetro de sua saia bem rapidamente. Nós suspiramos juntos irregularmente enquanto minhas mãos vieram descansar contra as tiras de sua renda rosa. Ela era tão maravilhosa, mas eu ainda queria mais.

Assim que o mesmo toque de minha mão formou um aperto em seus quadris, ela se deslocou contra mim mais uma vez. Agora, por causa de todo esse toque e deslocamento, a pressão de minha excitação contra ela ficou ainda mais sensível. E ela podia claramente sentir o efeito que ela estava tendo em mim contra sua mão e por baixo do fino material que nos separava...

Eu a queria tanto... agora, comigo, e contra mim de todas as maneiras. Eu só queria ter certeza que ela estava pronta, também. Então, me afastei de seu beijo, desesperado para descobrir suas necessidades. Eu estava imediatamente surpreso em ver que a luz de alegria em seus olhos havia ido, só para ser reposta por uma expressão de séria luxúria. Séria luxúria por mim. O momento que nossa conexão se trancou, a tensão só piorou. Ela parecia que queria me devorar...

De repente, Bella se afastou e eu me inclinei para puxá-la de volta, ansioso para mantê-la comigo – só que quando ela não voltou imediatamente, eu sabia o que ela iria fazer. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus e sua boca nunca se afastou mais do que alguns centímetros enquanto ela conseguia rasgar sua saia para fora. Eu involuntariamente examinei sua pele lisa, seus cheios, cobertos seios e seu corpo sublime enquanto minha excitação pulsava à memória dela na noite anterior e nessa manhã. Eu precisava senti-la contra mim de novo contra mim exatamente do mesmo jeito, especialmente agora. Arranquei minha camisa também, esperando manter tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Nós estávamos apreciando uns aos outros abertamente, admirando a sensação de desejo que parecia estar em uma exibição descarada agora.

Comecei a contemplar onde a tocar primeiro, mas mais uma vez, ela me surpreendeu. Não havia nem ao menos percebido que ela havia movido suas mãos até que rapidamente desfez sua roupa íntima e atirou-a ao chão. Jogou a si mesma para mim impacientemente. Eu estava completamente incapaz de me controlar dessa vez; algo a ver com o jeito que ela tirou a roupa acabou destruindo minha vontade.

Nós gememos juntos enquanto minha boca e mãos se moviam por vontade própria para tocar e beijar cada parte dela. Naturalmente, entusiasmo desenfreado se apoderou de cada movimento enquanto eu a sentia em todo lugar que podia e ela me beijou em todos os lugares possíveis. Não houve nenhuma necessidade frenética de satisfação do jeito que aproveitávamos um ao outro dessa vez. Não houve nenhum tremor em meu toque e nenhuma hesitação em meus movimentos, porque eu sabia agora que Bella me amava. Pude sentir isso no jeito que ela me beijava de volta e me tocava como se ela não quisesse nada mais do que estar comigo.

E eu fiz meu melhor para satisfazê-la. Tentei me lembrar de tudo ao que ela respondeu na noite anterior. Beijei e mordi tudo o que eu pensei que ela havia gostado antes. Ela suspirou profundamente enquanto eu manipulava sua pele com minha boca. Cada pedaço dela era tão macio. Não podia ter o suficiente de suas delicadas linhas e curvas. Ela começou a arquejar, também, enquanto eu mordiscava a pele entre suas costelas e o começo de seus seios. Tentei meu melhor para ser paciente, mas seus sons estavam só me encorajando ainda mais...

De repente, ela me empurrou contra o sofá de novo, quebrando o abraço que tinha nela enquanto eu a punha mais perto de minha boca.

_Oh Deus, por favor não pare agora,_ pensei egoisticamente.

Mas, ela não queria parar. Só queria me tocar também.

Tentei manter meus olhos de seu corpo conforme ela se inclinava para me beijar profundamente. Agarrei sua cintura e suspirei quando ela correu suas mãos de meu estomago, para meu peito, e sob meus ombros só para parar na parte de trás de minha cabeça de novo. O jeito que ela explorou meu corpo com tanta admiração e desejo me deixou tão sem fôlego quanto eu a deixei. Ela tomou seu tempo e bem cedo eu me perdi na sensação de suas mãos e boca sobre minha pele.

Ela puxou meu cabelo asperamente, me tirando de meu torpor. Doeu dessa vez, mas seu puxão despertou em mim aquela necessidade carnal dormente por ela de novo. Gemi contra sua boca e agarrei-a completamente para mim pela primeira vez enquanto nós começamos a nos beijar e tocar sem restrição. Desejo, luxúria, e necessidade bruta começaram a vazar de nossas bocas. Cada movimento que nós dividíamos era combinado e igual. Eu emaranhei seus cabelos, também, e ela puxou o meu ainda mais forte. Nós gememos juntos enquanto ela se moveu contra minha excitação e correu suas unhas pelos meus ombros. _Querido__Deus, essa maravilhosa, linda mulher é minha namorada..._

E assim que comecei a comecei a confortavelmente restringir minha necessidade abundante, Bella se separou e se elevou. Instantaneamente me inclinei para tocá-la em todo lugar enquanto ela desabotoava a traseira de sua saia. Tinha sido tão consumido em correr minhas mãos ao longo do topo de suas coxas, que mal notei o agito em seus quadris enquanto ela descartava sua saia e a jogava no chão. Seu cabelo foi desarrumado no processo; ela parecia tão incrível. _Wow_...

E então, havia somente aquela renda rosa se situando graciosamente naqueles quadris macios.

Minhas mãos coçavam para agarrá-la, então cedi, muito embora com um compromisso de auto-controle. Tracei meus dedos ao longo do contorno do material lentamente, sentindo cada pedaço dessa nova pele que estive pensando a manhã inteira. Ela se lamuriou ao meu toque e se balançou mais uma vez contra mim. Me movi para frente para que ela pudesse me beijar de novo. Com meu limite até a borda, deslizei debaixo da faixa de renda em seus quadris, maravilhado com o jeito que minhas mãos cabiam perfeitamente em torno da curva de sua cintura. Parecia como se ela tivesse sido feita só para mim.

Ela começou a me beijar intensamente de novo e conforme ela se moveu mais uma vez, não pude ignorar mais às lembranças de como ela havia reagido ao meu toque na noite anterior. Queria vê-la reagir daquela maneira de novo. Então, engoli uma vez, me preparando para ela enquanto deslizava meus dedos da curva de seu quadril para baixo pra seu material úmido em seu centro. Me fortaleci, mas ela não choramingou dessa vez – sua reação foi ainda melhor.

Ela gemeu profundamente e gentilmente arqueou seus quadris ao meu toque enquanto balançava a si mesma, segurando meus joelhos. Assim como eu havia sonhado. Seu corpo cheio estava exposto para mim e meus olhos chocados a filmavam enquanto eu a tomava. Instantaneamente, queria correr minha mão de cima a baixo por seu comprimento, mas não o fiz. Ela gostava do que eu estava fazendo e ela queria que eu continuasse. Então, estabilizei minhas pernas para ela e a toquei tanto quanto havia feito ontem à noite. Ela começou a se mover levemente de prazer, respondendo completamente a cada movimento meu.

Eu estava realmente muito absorvido em observá-la desse jeito. Mas, conforme eu lidava com sua pele, provocava-a e tocava-a, podia sentir sua impaciência crescendo. Quando teve o suficiente, ela rapidamente se endireitou e agarrou a borda de sua renda. Ela havia a tirado com um único deslocamento e duas elevações de joelhos.

Imediatamente, ela retomou sua posição contra mim. Exalei em uma luxúria frustrada enquanto ela se inclinava para outro beijo.

Me separei de sua boca para olhá-la, contudo. Não queria encarar, mas era realmente difícil não o fazer; tudo sobre ela era tão macio e feminino. Não havia notado antes que ela tinha uma pequena pinta em seu quadril e eu queria realmente beijá-la ali. Corri meu polegar sobre sua linda marca e me inclinei para frente para tentar, mas ela me empurrou contra o sofá de novo. Mais rápido do que eu jamais teria esperado, seus dedos ágeis deslizaram debaixo do tecido de meus pijamas e eu respirei profundamente enquanto ela deslizou-os para baixo, me libertando de minha barreira. Não pude lidar mais com isso, também. Ambos nos deslocamos para cima e eu levantei meus quadris para removê-los; tirei-os tão rápido quanto ela havia feito com os dela.

No momento que nossas roupas tinham ido, o desejo engarrafado entre nós só ficou mais obvio e mais palpável. Era como se ambos estivéssemos nos prendendo tanto quanto o possível, desesperados por controle, fervendo de luxúria uns pelos outros.

Mas agora não havia envergonhados rubores entre nós.

Era só eu e Bella.

Ela me atacou de novo, puxando meu cabelo mais forte que nunca enquanto sua boca solicitava a minha. Era na verdade bem doloroso, não que eu pudesse me concentrar na ardência. Meus lábios se recusaram a serem separados dos delas enquanto eu violava sua boca fanaticamente. Não podia beijá-la o suficiente, segurá-la perto o suficiente, ou tocá-la o suficiente. E eu sabia que ela estava pronta. Quando suas mãos se moveram para meu rosto, ela esmagou seu corpo contra o meu e posicionou a si mesma em cima de mim. Embora uma parte de minha mente estivesse esperando aquele ataque de prazer que certamente estava por vir, eu estava tão consumido por sua boca e sua pele nua que mal tive tempo de me preparar.

Não importava, de qualquer jeito. Nenhuma quantia de preparação poderia ter me deixado pronto para ela.

Em um movimento rápido, ela completamente destruiu minha capacidade de me comportar com um cavalheiro respeitável. Soltei um profundo, estremecido gemido contra sua boca enquanto ela me tomava. O prazer era tão intenso; mal podia cooperar de primeira. Foi a combinação de uma pressão complexa e a sua restrição que me teve momentaneamente sufocado. Ela se aquietou enquanto tomava minha boca na dela de novo. E ela esperou com uma incaracterística paciência, me permitindo me ajustar à sensação de nós juntos. Me tomou um momento, mas respirei profundamente contra sua pele e me recuperei rapidamente.

Quando ela teve certeza de que eu poderia lidar com ela, agarrou minha mandíbula em sua mão e inclinou meu rosto, fazendo nossos lábios se encontrarem perfeitamente enquanto ela começava a se mover lentamente contra mim. Eu quase me lamuriei de prazer. Relaxei contra ela e contra o sofá enquanto meu corpo e mente começavam a serem consumidos pelas sensações dela.

E dessa vez eram tão diferente. _Ela_ estava fazendo amor comigo agora. Seus movimentos eram lentos e sinuosos. E não houve nenhuma bolha separada de prazer; nós aproveitamos juntos cada sensação. A segurei forte contra mim, gemendo em sua boca enquanto ela se lamentava na minha em todas as fases de nossa conexão. Ela continuou a arfar e suspirar, tomando-me tão completamente quanto eu havia sonhado só algumas horas antes. E o jeito que ela se movia para mim me deixou aturdido e maravilhado. Ela moveu seus quadris automaticamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, angulou a si mesma para minhas mãos perambulantes, tentando absorver meu toque. Suas costas arquearam um pouco quando corri minhas mãos ao longo de sua espinha. Torceu sua cabeça ligeiramente para um lado enquanto eu emaranhava minhas mãos em seu cabelo úmido, tentando trazer sua boca para ainda mais perto.

Ela estava respondendo a cada única coisa que eu estava fazendo.

E mesmo embora a sensação inacreditável dela me deixou bastante incapaz de pensar racionalmente, houve uma pequena parte de mim que entendia que não haveria mais nenhuma volta a partir daqui. Não teria nenhuma possibilidade de eu achar essa sensação de êxtase completa assim em nenhum outro lugar. E não era porque ela era tão linda e apaixonante; era porque ela era Bella. Bella e eu juntos. Além de necessidades físicas, de algum jeito ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria.

E nenhum de nós queria nenhum espaço entre nós agora.

Parei de pensar então e só aproveitei cada um dos movimentos e sensações que se seguiram. Ela me disse em freqüentes, baixos gemidos contra a minha boca exatamente o que ela estava sentindo que ela me queria desse jeito há tanto tempo. Não pude evitar, mas choramingar junto com ela enquanto suas palavras doces e honestas enchiam minha cabeça. Eu não podia, e não iria, tirar meus olhos e mãos dela enquanto ela nos dava prazer completamente. Com total abandono, fiquei exclusivamente absorvido em cada som e movimento que ela fazia.

Me tomou aquela habilidade especial de seus quadris para me acordar de meu estado felizmente resignado. Só uma vez, como se fosse só uma descuidada escorregada, ela levemente se moveu com mais vigor contra mim. De algum jeito, aquele movimento singular tinha me permitido senti-la mais completamente. Arfei involuntariamente em sua boca com a mudança de prazer. E ao meu som, ela abriu repentinamente seus olhos e segurou meu olhar.

Olhei de volta para ela em um estupor enquanto repetia os movimentos em resposta ao meu som involuntário. Mais uma vez, exalei um som áspero à intensidade de meus sentimentos por ela. Um sorriso preguiçoso apareceu no canto de sua boca enquanto ela apertava meus ombros e continuava. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar que ela só queria agitar meu desejo voraz, então beijei e mordisquei ainda mais forte trilhas por seu pescoço. Ela arqueou para mim em aprovação. Trabalhei meu jeito em torno de seu ombro com olhos cerrados enquanto ela continuou a se mover completamente contra mim daquele jeito de propósito.

Muito rapidamente, ela ficou confortável e ampliou a extensão de seus movimentos. Aquele ajustamento era um êxtase tortuoso. A necessidade de manter minha compostura tornou-se imperativa conforme eu senti a mesma mudança maravilhosa, de novo e de novo e de novo. Não tinha certeza se podia lidar com muito mais; tudo era de algum jeito tão incrivelmente intensificado e mais prazeroso do que podia ter imaginado. A prática parecia mais apertada e até mesmo mais perfeita – mas eu não queria arruinar tudo cedendo logo. Então, meu foco ficou treinado em ignorar a realização de que isso era exatamente o que Bella havia sonhado... e que sua versão era ainda tão melhor que a minha...

"Oh Deus, Bella," sussurrei sem fôlego contra sua pele enquanto a segurava mais forte para apoiá-la, completamente aos seus caprichos. Movi-me de volta contra seus lábios e ela de bom grado me beijou no tempo de seus movimentos. Suas mãos descuidadamente puxaram meu cabelo enquanto ela começou a se mover ainda mais rápido. Moveu-se dessa forma até que suas necessidades anulassem todo o resto.

Além de meu estado comatoso, senti a gradual alteração conforme ela começou a se deslocar com mais fortes, dedicadas menções. Seus choramingos e gemidos se tornaram ainda mais cheios e longos, sua respiração mais curta. Ela arquejava e lamuriava os sons mais lindos que já ouvi e seu rosto adorável estava fatigado com êxtase. Mas, não pude ver dessa vez. Já havia visto aquela cara antes. Ela estava indo alcançar sua satisfação... tudo que eu tinha que fazer era agüentar um pouco mais...

Tudo começou a se passar muito rápido então... ela estava beijando, gemendo e choramingando contra minha boca a cada impulso. Gemi ainda mais alto com cada movimento e agarrei a mais perto, sabendo muito bem que eu precisava me focar em qualquer coisa menos a sensação dela sobre mim. Eventualmente, suas lamentações ficaram mais enfáticas e ela se moveu ainda mais rápido, se posicionando para sua libertação. Ambos estávamos tão perto e eu me segurei em tudo o que valia a pena. No momento em que ela começou a alcançar sua extremidade, senti-a se apertar contra mim. Preparei-me para ela gritar entusiasticamente meu nome, mas não reagiu imediatamente...

Mal compreensivelmente, tentei processar o que tinha acontecido. Tinha certeza que ela estava prestes a se deixar ir, mas ela não o fez. Vi então o porquê...

Sua cabeça caiu para frente e ela pressionou sua testa contra a minha enquanto seus movimentos se afrouxaram. Ela estava sentindo prazer demais pra continuar com o mesmo fervor...

E eu queria ajudá-la.

Era demais senti-la tão completa, sabendo que isso era o que ela queria em seu sono, comigo, sendo minha, desse jeito. Eu sabia que podia trazê-la o que ela queria.

Minhas mãos instantaneamente escorregaram para o comprimento de suas costas e se firmaram nos lados de seus quadris. Puxei-a mais forte para mim e ela só se deslocou mais forte em resposta. A sensação era irreal. Ela gritou contra minha boca enquanto eu começava a nos mover de novo e não pude parara o profundo gemido que escapou enquanto eu processava o insano prazer dela me tomando tão completamente. Tudo sobre ela: a experiência que ela estava orquestrando, a visão de sua linda forma, e o jeito que ela gritava começou a sensibilizar cada sentimento que eu estava desfrutando, fazendo meu controle ficar tão mais difícil...

Foi ai que eu não pude mais me restringir. Nossos movimentos eram fantásticos, mas ambos precisávamos de mais. Aumentei meu aperto e a movi do jeito que eu havia sonhado. A sensação de sua pele macia, corpo firme, e movimentos perfeitos respondendo às minhas mãos só me encorajaram. E ela amou isso. Jogou sua cabeça para trás, suspirando e choramingando em prazer. Ataquei seus seios com minha boca aberta de novo. Ela estava tão perto...

E suas reações a mim estavam fazendo sérios danos à minha habilidade de me reter, mas eu não podia parar agora. Então, puxei seus quadris para ainda mais perto e mais rápido, esperando e rezando que ela encontrasse seu alívio para que assim eu pudesse cumprir suas necessidades. E as minhas. Minha cabeça caiu contra o sofá e tive que fechar meus olhos, lutando desesperadamente só para manter o controle à frente de tal prazer consumidor.

"Fale comigo... eu to tão perto..." ela gemeu em algumas respirações apressadas. Minha cabeça cambaleou em um reconhecimento tonto de primeira, mas então comecei a falar com ela enquanto lutava para respirar, também. Perdi todo o sentimento tímido que tinha enquanto implorava pra ela entre nossos beijos para encontrar prazer comigo, assim como ela me pediu. Ela gemeu pra mim e minhas palavras tão lindamente. E – mesmo que as coisas sujas que eu esperava que ela dissesse nunca deixaram seus lábios, ela me perguntou se eu estava gostava do jeito que ela estava. Minhas respostas coloridas foram enfáticas o suficiente para finalmente desencadear a libertação dela.

Senti-a se contrair mais uma vez conforme ela se perdeu para mim, mas dessa vez eu não permiti a mim mesmo a assistir de primeira. Ela não arqueou para longe de mim como tinha feito na noite anterior. Ao invés disso, me puxou para perto dela, agarrando e puxando meu cabelo, gemendo contra minha pele. Gemi contra seu pescoço e fechei meus olhos em contenção enquanto ela gritava meu nome em uma satisfação sem fôlego. Finalmente, quando percebi que eu poderia me deixar levar, também, dei a mim mesmo o prazer de abrir meus olhos para que pudesse vê-la.

De algum jeito, consegui reter tudo que era importante antes fosse demais: as pequenas gotículas de suor em seu pescoço, seus delicados seios esmagados contra mim, suas bochechas coradas enquanto ela enterrava sua cabeça em meu pescoço, a extensão de sua pele lisa, e seu longo cabelo escuro que se agarrava a nós dois. Quase instantaneamente, a visão dela desse jeito era muito incrível para mim. Não conseguia resistir mais a ela. Tinha agüentado muitas coisas e o prazer de vê-la assim era só muito intenso...

Perdi completamente o controle conforme o êxtase inundava minhas sensações. O esforço considerável que exerci para manter alguma forma de dignidade enquanto a onda de minha satisfação me bateu, deixou-me momentaneamente exausto. E ainda, mesmo que tivesse tentado segurar minha língua, gaguejei o nome dela muito alto de qualquer jeito.

Tornei-me imóvel e paralisado pela intensidade de minha libertação. E mesmo quando percebi que tinha comprimido Bella demais em meu aperto, não pude me mover dela. Ela até mesmo riu quando sussurrei uma desculpa sem fôlego contra seu ombro. Por um longo tempo, nós não nos movemos. Ela só relaxou contra mim e correu suas unhas através de meu cabelo, deixando uma sensação formigante pela minha espinha. Eu descaradamente cheirei meu sabonete em sua pele.

Quando finalmente recuperamos nossas respirações, ela se afastou de mim com um total, inalterável amor em seus olhos. Por mim.

Ela se inclinou para me beijar e beijei-a de volta com uma necessidade tenra, que era só para ela.

Sabia então que eu iria amá-la para sempre. E que Bella se sentia do mesmo jeito.

"Eu te amo," ela sussurrou contra meus lábios.

"Eu também te amo," sussurrei de volta antes de beijá-la mais uma vez como se nunca mais quisesse parar.

* * *

A melhor manhã de minha vida tinha se transformado no melhor final de semana de minha existência. Bella e eu tínhamos passados quase todos os minutos juntos até que ela finalmente teve que ir para casa à noite no domingo.

Nós não tínhamos estudado o final de semana inteiro. Ao invés disso, passamos nosso tempo aprendendo tudo sobre o outro.

Nós falamos sobre tudo no sábado. De acordo com Bella, ela era desajeitada e tímida quando adolescente, também. E ela usava aparelho e nunca realmente encontrava interesse no que as outras garotas gostavam. Ela disse que quando ela saiu do colegial, ela desabrochou, mas sua timidez ainda estava lá. Ela amava tanto ler que estava se formando em Literatura Inglesa. Gostava da luz do sol e música clássica. Odiava gramática imprópria e seu aniversário. Sua comida preferida era chinesa, sua cor preferida era azul, mesmo que rosa estivesse em de raspão em segundo agora, e ela amava filmes clássicos antigos. Perguntei coisas para ela durante horas.

Então, ela me disse a história inteira de minha indiferença percebida, as regras de Rosalie, o encorajamento de Alice, e sua determinação quando marchou para minha sala. Fiz uma promessa secreta para mim mesmo de encontrar um jeito de agradecer a suas amigas.

Quando começamos a falar sobre as aulas, não pude acreditar que ela tinha feito coisas intencionalmente para chamar minha atenção e ainda, eu estive sendo completamente óbvio o tempo todo. Nós rimos de como nós dois não líamos os sinais uns dos outros.

E tive que confessar, depois de algumas tentativas, que havia me apaixonado por ela no momento que a havia visto. E que havia tentado salvá-la quando ela caiu. E que queria rasgar a cara de Mike Newton quando ele a tocou. Então, eu até mesmo havia perguntado a ela se eu poderia beijá-la uma vez na frente dele. Ela só piscou para mim e me pediu para a deixar lidar com isso. Eu concordei.

Ela riu quando disse a ela o que eu estava pensando enquanto a olhava da cozinha. Fiquei pasmo quando ela admitiu me seduzir de propósito. E não importasse o quanto eu explicasse, ela se recusava a acreditar que eu pensava que ela não estaria interessada em mim – sua desaprovação fez meu coração disparar.

Eventualmente, depois de termos passado por cada interação que já compartilhamos, comparando o que cada um de nós estava realmente pensando, determinamos que em quase todos os casos, nós queríamos exatamente a mesma coisa. Mesmo embora, ambos concordamos que eu era propenso a exagerar.

Nós também falamos sobre aquela manhã...

Ela riu e me beijou quando eu a contei como a citação de cada guerra histórica americana eventualmente me levava de volta a ela. Ela também achava altamente divertido o fato que eu estava na verdade tentando parar de pensar nela. Me fez prometer nunca mais fazer isso de novo, e eu prometi, como se tivesse alguma opção de qualquer jeito. Não expliquei a mecânica da situação ainda mais...

Então, no domingo, enquanto comíamos comida chinesa e assistíamos minhas performances embaraçosas no piano da época do colegial, nós rimos sobre nossos mal-entendidos e equívocos ao longo da vida em quase todas as categorias possíveis. Ela havia confessado abertamente o quanto sua timidez a havia inibido e o quanto suas novas amigas a haviam a ajudado de tantas maneiras. Eu sabia que ela estava sendo tão honesta para meu benefício. Uma parte de mim entendeu então que ela já me conhecia de jeitos que eu nunca pensei que seria possível. Essa revelação me fez a amar ainda mais.

É claro, quanto mais confortáveis nós ficávamos ao redor um do outro, mais diversão nós tínhamos. Bufei quando ela me disse que uma vez ela tinha ficado uma semana com um pedaço de pé-de-moleque inteiro emperrado em seu aparelho e ela caiu para fora do sofá acidentalmente quando a contei sobre a tragédia de beijar Betsy Coleman.

Ambos os acidentes incentivaram ridículos ataques de risos que nenhum de nós pode parar até que ambos estivéssemos cansados e com dor.

E então, _de algum jeito_... ela começou a falar sobre sonhos. Tentei sair da discussão repetidamente, mas eventualmente ela me implorou e suplicou com aqueles enormes olhos castanhos e eu desabei. Quando meu rosto se coloriu e eu franzi, ela só me empurrou ainda mais divertidamente. Relutantemente, comecei a explicar o que ela esteve fazendo, mas quando eu recusei absolutamente a repetir aquelas palavras que ela havia dito, decidiu terminar nossa conversa atacando-me mais uma vez. Só dessa vez, eu a abracei de volta. Era a minha vez para lhe mostrar o que minha imaginação havia criado para nós. Não deixamos os confins de meu quarto até que nosso tempo juntos estivesse esgotado.

Quando dissemos adeus no domingo, eu nem ao menos tive que lutar por palavras para encarnar o que ambos estivemos pensando. Havia sido alguns dias, mas nós havíamos nos conhecido de alguma forma desde o começo. A conexão que nós tínhamos desde o primeiro dia havia sido o suficiente. Nenhuma quantidade de timidez, incerteza ou hesitação poderia ter nos mantidos separados para sempre. O que nós tínhamos já era muito forte e muito maravilhoso e muito raro.

Mesmo se nós nem sempre entendêssemos isso.

Eu podia cheirar seu perfume em meus lençóis quando adormeci naquela noite, exausto e exultante. Pela primeira vez em um muito longo tempo, eu não tinha nenhuma preocupação no mundo. Não importava que eu não fosse despojado ou que eu não ia a festas, ou tinha conexões.

Agora, era só eu e Bella.

E ela era a melhor namorada do universo inteiro.

**Fim do capítulo 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Autora: vixen1836 (she owns all the merit) **

**Tradutora: Larissa (L.2303)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, só estou treinando meu inglês :D**

**Capítulo 8. A vingança dela**

Deixei Edward em seu apartamento às dez horas no domingo à noite. Além do fato que nós passamos todo o final de semana juntos, ele ainda havia me pedido pra ficar. Relutantemente, disse que não podia. Usar suas roupas ao redor de seu apartamento era uma coisa; aparecer na classe na segunda-feira em uma camiseta branca de botões e boxers seria estar fora da linha. Nós nos separamos depois de várias tentativas e promessas de ligar e mandar mensagens amanhã. Fui para casa parcialmente voando nas nuvens, e parcialmente temendo a ira que certamente me esperava. A ira da fadinha.

Eu estava tão consumida com Edward, que só a enviei duas mensagens de texto informando-a das informações mais críticas. Quando ela explodiu meu telefone com perguntas que eu não iria responder na frente dele, finalmente o desliguei. Ela estaria puta e eu não estava ansiosa para entrar em uma situação de perguntas e respostas com ela. Então, dirigi pela longa rua que levava ao campus me sentindo já aborrecida...

Mas eu também ainda estava tão feliz. Minha nuvem não tinha realmente se dissipado muito. E eu não queria me preocupar em responder por minha grosseria ainda se eu pudesse evitar... me permiti durante o percurso restante para entrar em minhas últimas lembranças alegres de tudo o que nós tínhamos feito e dito durante o final de semana. Eu só não conseguia parar de me sentir sortuda. Garotos como Edward são raros. Ele era gentil, considerado e pensativo. Nós falamos sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido entre nós. Ele havia sido aberto, honesto e compreensivo. Aprendemos tanto sobre nós dois.

Tinha descoberto que Edward era filho único e sempre havia sido privado e tímido. Aparelhos e estranhas experiências no colegial não ajudaram muito, e fez bem para ele saber que eu definitivamente o entendia. Ele era próximo de seus pais e os projetos empresariais bem sucedidos de sua mãe o deixou com a oportunidade de ir atrás do que ele amava na vida. Ele estava se formando em clássicos*.

*Nunca havia ouvido falar nisso antes, no Brasil não existe esse curso. Pelo que eu entendi, estuda tudo o que tem relação com o clássico (dã), história, filosofia, música, literatura e até arqueologia. Só consegui encontrar no Wikipédia em inglês falando sobre isso, então quem quiser saber mais:

http:/ en. wikipedia. org/wiki/Classics (retirem os espaços)

Por favor, não tenho muita certeza sobre o assunto então me corrijam se eu tiver errado em algum ponto.

Eu também aprendi que embora Edward não faça as mesmas coisas que outras pessoas fazem – ele tinha uma vida cheia. Ele era um pensador profundo, um leitor e um intelectual. Nós falamos sobre literatura por horas e ele leu para mim meu poema preferido de Byron no pior sotaque britânico que já escutei. Compartilhamos nossas horrorosas histórias da vida. Disse a ele coisas que eu nunca disse a Alice.

Nós rimos bastante, também. Ele tinha um senso de humor seco assim como eu, que explicava o porquê de às vezes nós sermos os únicos alunos a rirmos na sala de aula. Ele amava uma competição. No início dessa tarde, eu o havia batido no Tetris, e então ele me destruiu no xadrez e ambos concordamos em uma segunda rodada próxima semana. Nenhum de nós precisou dizer nada sobre o que nós experimentamos quando era a hora de eu ir embora. Enquanto o dava um beijo de adeus, de novo, estava claro para ambos que nós havíamos encontrado o que estávamos procurando. Ele era maravilhoso e extraordinário. Assim como nosso final de semana juntos...

Até a minha dissimulada pequena colega de quarto e suas expectativas por justificações e desculpas não podiam diminuir meu humor. Eu podia lidar com a Alice. Estava feliz demais para me importar, de qualquer jeito. Além do mais, eu realmente me senti muito mal por não ter nem ao menos ligado pra ela depois daquela primeira noite. Eu havia só caído no sono sem deixá-la saber se eu estava bem, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela havia dirigido para o apartamento dele às duas da manhã só para me checar. Ela era uma boa amiga, então eu definitivamente iria me desculpar por isso, e por ignorá-la... mesmo se ela merecesse isso.

Suspirei enquanto estacionei em minha vaga e gemi quando vi o carro extravagante de Rose através do estacionamento. Maravilhoso. _Dobre as conseqüências e perguntas..._

Não procastinei para entrar, embora. A compulsão estava me dirigindo para frente. Eu só queria acabar com as perguntas e desculpas para que pudesse me retirar para meu quarto e me ensopar com minhas memórias recentes. Era patético, mas não me importei. Meu cérebro ainda estava funcionando no estado de sobrecarga sensorial de Edward. _Edward_. Eu já sentia falta dele. Sentindo-me desapontada recentemente que eu não pudesse ir para o meu quarto diretamente, percorri o estacionamento e fui direto para nossa porta. Entre do jeito mais desinteressado possível, mas não tinha certeza do por quê. Eu sabia que elas estavam esperando.

Ainda, tomei meu tempo em por minhas coisas em cima da mesa perto da porta. Pude ouvir elas dando risadinhas ao redor da parede, mas eu não disse nada.

"Bem, bem... bem... veja quem está aqui?" Alice mal conseguiu dizer através das risadas e gargalhadas que vinham da sala.

Ouvi Rose rir, também. Olhei de canto de olho para elas. Rose e Alice pareciam um pouco embriagadas, mas igualmente radiantes. Rose estava de branco, o que era uma seleção excepcional para tarde da noite num domingo, mas _era_ Rose. Alice, dramática como sempre, usava um agasalho preto e sua melhor carranca. Seu copo cheio de vinho estava girando perigosamente.

Era a noite das garotas e eu havia esquecido totalmente. A garrafa que elas compartilharam estava quase vazia. Normalmente nós três bebíamos tudo isso. Suspirei de novo, sabendo que algo ridículo iria vir dali.

"Alice. Rose." Cumprimentei educadamente e me dirigi direto para meu quarto. Era patético, mas podia ter funcionado.

"Sente-se, Bella." Alice disse com um ligeiramente exagerado 'nem-ao-menos-tente' olhar.

Olhei para ela, irritada de novo, mas me sentei na poltrona em frente a elas de qualquer jeito. Imediatamente, me arrependi daquilo. Poderia ter me sentado ao lado delas ao invés de na frente...

De repente me senti como se estivesse sob os olhos curiosos de uma inquisição. Também, eu estava olhando bem para _o sofá_. Nosso sofá. _O meu sofá e do Edward_. Imagens de sábado de manhã e desta tarde encheram minha mente, mas eu as sacudi para fora para poder me concentrar.

"Bella _Swan_..." Rose começou com um olhar estreito e de censura. "Você parece o gato que engoliu o canário... mas então eu tenho certeza que isso não é tudo o que você engoliu..." ela relinchou por de trás de seu copo, claramente divertida pela minha expressão irritada.

"Que vulgar, Rose!" choraminguei e cobri meu rosto. Senti meu rubor pegar fogo não só por causa de sua pergunta, mas também pela realização que eu não tinha feito nada do tipo em Edward. Ainda. O pensamento da resposta que eu certamente iria receber dele, se eu o fizesse, me enviou um arrepio. Gostei bastante da ideia.

"De jeito nenhum, Bella... não aja como uma puritana agora," Olhei através de minha mão para ela e ela ondulou seu dedo. "Você passou todo o final de semana trancada no apartamento do seu amante, não é realmente um desafio para a imaginação... agora desembuche!"

Meu rosto ficou quente e eu franzi. Elas haviam visto minha reação a esses tipos de discussões antes, então só esperaram, sobrancelhas levantadas, firmemente pacientes. Só alguns segundos se passaram, mas antes que pudesse falar, Alice se aproveitou.

"Por que você não me mandou uma mensagem de volta?" Ela desafiou. "Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade todo esse final de semana e você não pode nem ao menos tomar cinco minutos para me responder!"

Rose estava rindo de novo e eu podia ver seu rosto perfeito formando um terrível sorriso. Ela definitivamente não estava indo para casa. Estreitei meus olhos para Alice, preparando minha defesa.

"Você renunciou ao direito de uma resposta quando começou a me perguntar repugnantes coisas sobre a anatomia de Edward. Ele estava lendo para mim um poema obscuro de Whitman, a partir de algum artefato de livro, um que eu nunca nem ao menos ouvi antes, e do nada, recebo uma mensagem de você me perguntando se a língua dele era longa..." estreitei meus olhos para Alice e ela estreitou os dela de volta. Rose estava à beira de risadas.

"Eu só queria saber se ele era tão bom quanto você esperava que seria!" se defendeu.

"Alice! Como eu iria responder essa pergunta via mensagem de texto?" berrei de volta. Ela amaldiçoou e acenou sua mão para mim. Aquele vinho tinto iria cair no carpete.

"Cuidado com o copo," repreendi. Ela estreitou seus olhos de novo.

"Eu não estou bêbada, Bella." fez uma carranca.

"Sim, certo..." rebati. Ela sorriu e eu rolei meus olhos de novo. Me tomou tudo o que tinha para não sorrir de volta.

"Hey! Não importa. O ponto é que nós não estamos falando por mensagens de texto agora, Bella... então, desembuche." Rose demandou com uma tal presunção que fez argumentos serem impossíveis. Eu amaldiçoei e gemi. Por que não havia me preparado para toda essa conversa? Oh, sim. Eu estive pensando sobre Edward. Valeu a pena…

"Por favor?" Alice implorou.

"Você promete se comportar quando conhecê-lo?" Alice tinha uma boca a vapor e quando ficava excitada, era ainda pior. Eu podia só vê-la deixando deslizar algum detalhe que eu havia partilhado. Isso iria humilhar ambas as partes.

"É claro!" ela gritou, claramente ofendida.

A olhei ceticamente, ainda. Ela _realmente_ não era uma boa guardadora de segredos e eu não me sentia confortável falando sobre minha... ou, _nossa_ vida sexual. Mesmo se _elas_ fossem a razão para que nós tivéssemos em primeiro lugar. Eu iria tentar escapar disso de algum jeito, mas, assim que eu comecei a pensar sobre Edward de novo, não pude evitar, mas sorrir e desfalecer mais uma vez. Afundei na cadeira um pouco mais e suspirei em resignação.

"Tudo sobre ele é perfeito. Eu o amo e ele me ama. Nós passamos tanto tempo juntos, aprendendo e falando e rindo. Ele me pediu para ser sua namorada e eu disse 'sim'..."

Rose enxotou-me com sua mão livre, "Nós todos sabíamos que isso iria acontecer, não somos cegas... quis dizer... como _era_ ele?"

"Maravilhoso," murmurei.

"Defina maravilhoso," Rose cutucou.

Suspirei de novo. Eu sabia o que elas queriam ouvir. Elas queriam ouvir que Edward e eu tinhamos feito amor seis vezes desde sexta-feira. Elas queriam saber que ele havia me dado seis orgasmos. Elas queriam saber se era um bom beijador e se ele trabalhava bem com as mãos. Elas queriam saber se ele era formidável nu e saber como ele me satisfazia... e se tudo dessas coisas eram verdadeiras e maravilhosas. E ainda, eu só não sentia que esses limitados detalhes resumiam a enormidade de nossa experiência romântica. Tudo que nós compartilhamos era só banalizado pela tentativa de classificação.

Além disso, Rose poderia provavelmente encontrar um cara que a dê seis orgasmos durante um final de semana, de qualquer jeito – se ela já não o havia feito.

Edward não era como qualquer outro garoto. Ele não era como qualquer um que eu já tivesse conhecido por tantas razões. Como eu poderia articular aquilo sem ir para muitos detalhes? Como eu poderia explicar o jeito que ele me tocava ou o jeito que ele respondia ao mais simples beijo? Como eu poderia justificar meu desejo por vê-lo de novo já sem explicar que ele completava uma parte de mim que eu de algum jeito sabia que estava faltando? A parte física de nossa relação só se parecia mais com expressão do que com recompensa. Pensei sobre isso por um momento enquanto elas esperavam, determinadas e curiosas. Minhas memórias estavam todas borradas com felicidade semelhante e eu não conseguia diminuir uma seguramente para compartilhar com elas.

De repente, me lembrei de um detalhe que deixava todos os outros no chão. "Nós fizemos amor durante o segundo movimento da Sétima Sinfonia de Beethoven... nós entramos numa discussão sobre sonhos... e nós fomos para seu quarto para que pudéssemos compartilhar os dele, também..." admiti sonhadoramente. Imediatamente, me lembrei da lenta, apaixonada música enchendo seu quarto, o extraordinário jeito que ele me tocava e beijava e o jeito exato que o final se aproximando nos fez sentir. Houve tanta emoção entre nós quanto houve naquela incrível música. Um arrepio me trespassou de novo com a lembrança. Voltei de meu sonho momentâneo para ver suas expressões em branco.

"O que?" perguntei, confusa com seus olhares.

Rose se assustou de sua austeridade, "Bella..." começou com admiração. "essa foi a coisa mais romântica que eu já ouvi. Isso foi lindo."

Sorri estupidamente. Era lindo e romântico...

Alice enrolou seu pequeno corpo no sofá com uma expressão meio-bêbada/ meio-sonhadora. "Deus, isso foi tão doce e tão quente ao mesmo tempo, Bella," ela suspirou.

"Agora vocês vêem o porquê eu não queria responder perguntas grosseiras enquanto ele estava sentado bem ao meu Aldo? Nós tivemos um final de semana incrível. Me desculpe que não te liguei na sexta-feira, mas tudo só aconteceu tão maravilhosamente rápido. Nós nos encaixamos impossivelmente bem. Não quero estar com mais ninguém. Nunca." Disse, encerrando.

Rose franziu e Alice levantou suas sobrancelhas, mas nenhuma das duas disse nada. Tinha a profunda suspeita de que elas tinham sido pegas fora de guarda que a realização me deliciou ainda mais. Eu realmente tinha algo raro, algo especial e algo que mais ninguém poderia se identificar com. Estava tudo bem para mim. Elas estavam satisfeitas com a única resposta que eu pretendia dar.

"Aw. Eu quero um Edward..." Alice se lamentou.

"Nop, ele é meu..." eu disse com memórias apaixonadas ainda nublando meu cérebro.

Ela revirou seus olhos caídos. "Não o seu Edward... quero o meu próprio." Olhei para a garrafa curiosamente. Elas tinham tido mais do que uma. Alice estava um pouco atacada e Rose estava de raspão em segundo.

"Alice, e quanto àquele cara, Jasper?" Rose perguntou, mais excitada que o usual.

Alice imediatamente se endireitou e me lançou um olhar furtivo, "Ele é tão gostoso..." ela disse com séria convicção como se eu fosse argumentar com ela.

"Bem, sua pequena mentirosa... agora é a sua vez de ouvir os conselhos de Rose," eu falei. Eu iria contar vantagem dela. Algumas daquelas mensagens de texto eram realmente grosseiras.

Exagerando pelos efeitos do vinho, seus olhos se alargaram e ficaram travessos. "Você acha que aquilo funcionaria?"

Rose se ofendeu. "É claro que funcionaria. Se _você_ pudesse colocá-lo em prática. Você deveria compartilhar algumas dicas com ela, Bella." Peguei uma piscadela de Rose, enquanto os olhos de Alice ficavam ainda mais excitados.

"Você vai, Bella?" Alice perguntou, deliciada com a perspectiva. Concordei como se eu tivesse alguma opção.

Compartilhei minhas dicas e expliquei em detalhes a timidez de Edward e como eu a descobri. Aquelas eram somente as dicas que eu tinha em ler homens. Eu também tentei explicar como segui as regras de Rose e a analise racional por trás do fator "rejeição" porque eu sabia com certeza que Rose tinha estado certa o tempo todo. Ainda embriaga, Alice absorveu tudo que eu disse.

Depois de quase uma hora, Rose tinha agradecidamente parado de beber, mas Alice continuou a ceder. Dois copos de vinho e uma conversinha depois, ela mandou um convite para um encontro pro tal cara Jasper pelo Facebook. Assim que deixou o quarto, Rose piscou para mim e me informou que Jasper tinha uma queda por Alice há anos. Nós rimos juntas. Era legal ter boas amigas. Mesmo se uma era um duende intrometido e a outra uma pervertida diabólica.

Uma vez que Alice retornou bêbada de sua jornada-do-Facebook e bem antes de Rose decidir que tinha que preparar sua cama para dormir, consultei-a sobre Mike Newton.

"Rose, preciso de sua ajuda de novo."

Ela sorriu perversamente, "Oh. Meu conselho é que nem novos produtos faciais, Bella. Use-os com seus riscos."

Rolei meus olhos, "Sério. Eu tenho uma… situação que preciso de você para me ajudar."

Alice se sentou instável com seu copo. Rose acenou pra eu continuar.

"Bem, você sabe quando eu te disse sobre aquele imundo do Mike Newton e como ele estava sempre tentando alguma coisa comigo? Ele me pediu para sair algumas vezes e então fez qualquer coisa que pode para tentar me tocar sempre?"

"Sim, me lembro. Meu amigo-de-foda até mesmo me disse que Mike tinha mencionado que ele esperava te levar para cama... ele meio que tem tesão por você, acho..."

"O que? Por que você não me disse? Amigo-de-foda? Grosseiro!" exclamei. Quem usava essa palavra? Aparentemente, Rose.

"O que?" ela deu de ombros. "Tinha-me esquecido disso até agora. Mike é um pervertido, essas não são as noticias do dia. Ele quer transar com qualquer coisa que se mexa – você só é tímida e inocente e toda virginal, então é mais um desafio. Para o registro, Emmet McCarty é uma foda incrível. Não o critique até que o experimente. Espere um pouco," ela acenou sua imperiosa mão para mim. Tentei tirar a imagem do jogador de futebol americano Emmet e a bruxa de Rose da minha cabeça.

"Ok... Mike e Edward estão ambos em minhas aulas na quarta/sexta. Edward era o assistente residente de Mike ano passado e Edward realmente o odeio porque ele é um idiota. Mike foi rude com Edward na minha frente na última sexta-feira também. Até mesmo me chamou de "Bella baby". Resumindo, ele é repugnante e rude e eu quero uma vingança." Admiti simplesmente.

"Legal." Alice disse em apreciação.

"Oh, eu gosto dessa nova Bella," Rose adicionou com um olhar audacioso. Eu gemi.

"Então, o que você tem em mente?" ela perguntou.

"Bem, idealmente, eu queria mostrá-lo que Edward e eu estamos juntos para deixá-lo com ciúmes. Mas, eu também tenho que ser sensível com Edward. Isso vai acontecer durante a aula e eu não quero sufocá-lo ou o embaraçar. Lembre-se, ele é muito tímido."

Rose parecia pensativa, "Hmm. Ele é tímido, mas também é um homem… não o subestime."

Franzi à sua implicação. Eu não o estava subestimando. Antes que pudesse argumentar, Rose pulou do sofá e começou a andar. Ela parecia chocantemente séria do nada. Seus dedos manicurados seguravam seu queixo enquanto ela começou a tramar.

"Bem, primeiro. Eu tenho a ideia perfeita. Mas, vai tomar coragem, Bella," ela advertiu. "Se você puder fazer isso, você pode fazer qualquer coisa. "Se eu estiver certa – vai ser o prego no caixão de sua timidez."

Ela parecia determinada e dessa vez, eu não rosnei ou choraminguei. Ouvi junto com Alice. Sem ela, eu nunca iria ter tido a coragem para falar com Edward.

"Primeiro, eu preciso saber alguns detalhes críticos," ela começou seriamente.

"Como o que?" perguntei.

"Bem, eu sei sua sala é em forma de arquibancada, então onde senta o Mike em relação a você e ao Edward?"

"Tenho certeza que Edward e eu iremos sentar juntos agora. Mas, normalmente, Mike senta com seus amigos de futebol só a algumas fileiras na frente de Edward e algo como duas atrás de mim, por quê?"

"Quando é a sua próxima aula?" ela perguntou casualmente, não respondendo minha pergunta.

"Quarta-feira, por quê?"

"Bem, é simples. Homens como Mike objetivam mulheres para que elas não tenham que chegar muito perto. Não me faça ir na psicologia disso; é bem simples, mas também meio complicado. Basicamente, você tem a coisa inocente, virginal em você, o que é por fim, o grande triunfo."

"Eu não era uma virgem, você sabe disso."

"Sim, mas Mike não," ela me lembrou com um sorriso maligno lentamente se formando. Ela não perdia uma batida de sua caminhada.

"Você parece virginal, Bella." Alice concordou com um soluço bêbado. Revirei meus olhos de novo para ela e ela sorriu. Consolei a mim mesma com a realização de que havia coisas piores para se 'parecer'.

"Então," rose continuou, ignorando nós duas. "Você vai usar isso como vantagem sem parecer uma vagabunda e sem humilhar Edward. Vai necessitar paciência, mas como eu disse – se você pode fazer isso... você pode fazer qualquer coisa."

"Ok..." Admitidamente, eu estava intrigada.

Rose pareceu perdida em pensamentos enquanto ela continuava a andar e falar.

"Primeiro, você precisa ter certeza que você e Edward vão entrar na aula cerca de dois ou três minutos mais tarde. Tenha certeza que vocês dois parecem um pouco afobados. Pode ser bom bagunças seu cabelo, talvez ter sua camiseta abotoada erradamente... um pequeno beliscão em suas bochechas. Então, desde que ambos entrarão juntos na classe, de mãos dadas, é claro, seria rude atravessar as escadas ruidosamente, então conduza Edward pela mão para a fileira em frente à Mike e seus amigos. Edward vai ficar embaraçado, mas ninguém verá a cara dele. Se você fizer o que eu te digo para fazer, Mike Newton vai _morrer_ de tesão e de inveja."

Eu sorri e ela sorriu comigo. Me sentia capacitada pelo meu sucesso nesse final de semana e Rose sabia disso. Tive a sensação de que ela apenas gostava de ensinar às pessoas seus truques sujos. Ela os havia aprendido, pensei.

"Primeiro, lembre-se da regra de 'mostrar a ele' porque esse é o ângulo em que você está trabalhando. Segundo, tem que ser cronometrado, ou vai parecer que você está tentando duro demais – você vai ter que ficar de olho no relógio... e terá só algumas oportunidades durante a aula... não muitas, mas apenas o suficiente. Terceiro, você é uma atriz horrível, então vai ter que realmente fazer isso ficar convincente, o que significa sem nenhuma interação com Mike, de qualquer jeito. Vai ser tão tentador olhar para a cara dele, mas você não poderá. A situação inteira deverá parecer pra ele como se você não conseguisse manter suas mãos... ou boca... fora de Edward. A glória do primeiro sexo." Ela suspirou dramaticamente e então abaixou sua voz, olhos, e me apontou um dedo. "Oh, e Mike é um grande saco de lixo, isso vai ser ótimo."

Ela riu de seu próprio plano, sem dúvidas brincando com a imagem em sua própria cabeça. Alice soltou umas risadinhas também e tomou outro gole.

"Bella, você não pode dizer a Edward, embora," Rose se virou para mim como se fosse impossível. Lancei-a um olhar duvidoso.

"Por que não posso dizer a Edward?" perguntei.

"Porque ele é tímido. Vai ser pior se ele souber o que vai acontecer. Você só vai ter que o tranquilizar de alguma forma. Confie em mim."

Eu poderia definitivamente tranqüilizar, mas ainda parecia errado. Eu queria uma vingança e tinha certeza de que Edward queria, também. Mesmo se fosse insignificante. Eu estava pronta para traçar limites se eu precisasse. Nunca iria fazer nada que pudesse constranger Edward. Só podia esperar que o plano dela não fosse extravagante o suficiente para que Edward pudesse aproveitá-lo.

"Ok... eu tenho que saber aonde você vai com isso." Eu disse.

"Sério," Alice adicionou em admiração.

Rose riu para nós duas. "Não aja como se eu tivesse acabado de resolver o mistério da criação, essa é minhas especialidades, senhoras. Alice você tem moda, Bella você tem literatura inglesa..."

"Ótimo," rosnei.

"Eu tenho a roupa perfeita para isso," Alice sussurrou para si mesa, aparentemente tentando ver o fundo de seu copo através do vinho tinto. Dei a ela um olhar incrédulo. Rose estava planejando minha revanche contra um dos maiores idiotas do campus e Alice ainda estava concentrada sobre moda.

Rose a ignorou. "Foco, Bella... aqui está o que você precisa fazer..."

Quarta-feira não poderia chegar rápido o suficiente. Quando nós finalmente estudamos segunda-feira à noite, tomou toda a minha energia não revelar meu plano a Edward. Parecia desonesto, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele iria me perdoar uma vez que eu pudesse me explicar. Além disso, ele provavelmente pensava que eu havia me esquecido de seu pedido inocente para me beijar na frente de Newton.

Eu estava realmente nervosa na terça-feira à noite quando Edward veio jantar em casa para conhecer Alice e Rose. Alice esteve enchendo o saco para perguntar coisas a ele, mas reduzi o interrogatório somente até o jantar. Tendo-a sobrecarregada seria um grande erro. Ela tinha uma super-excitada boca e poderia revelar meu plano. Mesmo com o jantar curto, no momento em que ele pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, ela recitou sua lista de perguntas para ele para o próximo encontro.

Ainda assim, o jantar foi muito bom. Não pude evitar, mas admirá-lo estupidamente do outro lado da mesa. Ele riu e brincou com elas tão naturalmente. Mesmo depois de um final de semana comigo, ele parecia como se estivesse saindo de sua concha, só um pouquinho. Durante nossa refeição, ele lidou muito bem com ambas. Não ficou realmente tímido até que Alice deixou escapar algo como o quão bonita a cor verde ficava nele. Ela passou a criticar o estilo dele com muita admiração, perguntando-o claramente se estava tentando ficar no estilo "iate" ou "casual preocupado". Foi ai que eu a cortei. Ele silenciosamente expressou sua gratidão por cortar aquela conversa. Além disso, todos pareciam curtir a presença uns dos outros.

Ele nem ao menos checou Rose nem uma vez. Não que eu estivesse preocupada...

Depois que ele foi embora, eu estava tão feliz que podia ter explodido. No momento em que a porta se fechou, eu recebi os respectivos selos de aprovação incondicional. Rose achava que ele era muito charmoso e Alice tinha dito que ele era carinhoso, que significava mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Elas recitaram comigo, em grandes detalhes, todas as interações da noite inteira e suas avaliações concordantes. A conclusão foi que Edward e eu éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Rose estava admitidamente invejosa por nossa conexão genuína, e Alice esperava que ela pudesse encontrar o mesmo. Edward e sua sinceridade tinha nos feito desfalecer aquela noite. Ele soava como se qualquer detalhe significasse algo para ele. Tinha bastante certeza que significava.

Antes de ir para cama, eu fiz questão de agradecer a Alice por não ter sido muito exagerada. Ela concordou que tentou muito ficar em seu melhor comportamento, mas não fez promessas para o futuro. De algum jeito, ela tinha pegado a essência dele e não podia esperar para descobrir que tipo de sabonete ele usava.

Quarta-feira finalmente chegou. Acordei, sentindo a animação que só poderia vir por começar um dia cheio de possibilidades. Tinha recebido uma mensagem de Edward me informando que ele me encontraria bem em frente da sala de aula.

Meu coração estava cheio de vigor em seu próprio reino de alegria, mesmo embora eu devesse estar realmente nervosa. Até mesmo cantei no chuveiro e dancei um pouco ao redor do meu quarto enquanto me vestia em um conjunto perfeito de Alice. Para esse dia especial de vingança, ela escolheu uma blusa muito virginal de algodão sem mangas e meu jeans da sorte de cintura baixa. Da sorte só porque eu os havia usado quando finalmente falei com Edward.

Enquanto deixava nosso dormitório, senti como se o mundo estivesse aos meus pés. Eu estava apaixonada. Estava pronta para batalha contra o arqui-inimigo do meu namorado. Bem, não tão dramático assim, mas Alice e Rose eram contagiosas.

Edward me encontrou bem em frente à sala de aula, assim como prometeu. No momento em que nossos olhos se conectaram, a urgência de tocá-lo ficou esmagadora. Tropecei um pouco enquanto caminhava em sua direção e ele sorriu para mi com seu enorme sorris, igualmente satisfeito em me ver. Então ele riu por alguma razão conforme cheguei mais perto e eu devaneei que estava começando a realmente amar aquele sorriso.

Conforme parei em sua frente, recuperada de minha desorientação inicial, percebi o porquê ele estava rindo. Nós estávamos combinando. Ele estava tão lindo em sua pólo branca e jeans escuros. Isso iria ser perfeito.

"Senti sua falta," ele respirou em meu cabelo enquanto eu me jogava em seus braços e laçava seu pescoço imediatamente. Ele me abraçou apertado e meu coração perdeu uma batida conforme me levantava em meus dedos do pé para beijar seus lábios. Seu sabor era tão bom e eu realmente sentia sua falta. Dezessete horas era tempo demais. Ele se ocupou com minha boca urgentemente, como se tivesse concordado com meu pensamento silencioso. Gemi assim que o provei. Antes que soubesse, suas mãos tinham se envolvido ao redor de minha cintura e eu fui levantada para ficar mais perto dele. Emaranhei minhas mãos em seu cabelo e ganhei um gemido em retorno. Então de repente, ele quebrou nosso beijo.

"Senti sua falta, também," proferi abruptamente contra seus lábios antes que ele pudesse falar.

"Ninguém me faz sorrir tanto quanto você," ele riu antes de beijar meu nariz. Eu só encarei seus lindos olhos verdes e suspirei de contentamento. Ele era belo e doce. Eu [i]_era_[/i] a garota mais sortuda do mundo...

De fato, estava tão absorvida por _ele_, que quase esqueci que estávamos parados perto da entrada da sala, dando uns amassos abertamente. Era como se nada mais existisse senão ele. E ele se sentia do mesmo jeito. Mas, aula começaria em breve e eu precisava que nós dois nos preparássemos em uma privacidade relativa. Então, lampejei meu sorriso para Edward e ele arreganhou de volta.

"O que?" ele perguntou, divertido pela minha alegria repentina. Eu me agitei e ele me colocou para baixo, mas não se afastou. Puxei seu pescoço para baixo para que pudesse sussurra em sua orelha palavras muito familiares. "Edward, há algo que eu quero fazer. Você vem comigo?"

"É claro," ele replicou, ligeiramente confuso. Eu gostava de curioso. Curioso era bom. Soltei uma risadinha para a imagem que minha mente já estava maquinando. Particularmente sobre o rosto de Mike contorcido em inveja. Isso iria ser tão bom.

Conduzi Edward curioso pela mão até atrás de nossa sala de aula e imediatamente o preguei contra a parede de tijolo. Não havia ninguém ao redor dos fundos do prédio e eu desavergonhadamente ataquei sua boca.

Ele ficou impressionado de primeira, mas me acompanhou e me agarrou para perto. Levantei minha perna para seu quadril e ele a segurou enquanto puxava meu cabelo para aprofundar nosso beijo. Puxei-o com ambas as mãos, também, e ganhei outro gemido. Antes que eu soubesse de novo, uma mão estava na minha parte inferior das costas e eu estava pressionada contra ele completamente. Pude sentir ele inteiramente pronto através de nossas roupas, mas permaneci focada. Tinha um trabalho a fazer.

Minhas mãos apertaram seu cabelo de novo, bagunçando-o tanto quanto o possível. Ele sussurrou meu nome enquanto movia sua boca para meu pescoço, fazendo uma trilha de beijos para minha orelha. Fechei meus olhos e só aproveitei a sensação de seus lábios em minha pele por um momento. Mas, assim que ele escorregou sua mão debaixo da parte de trás de minha blusa, encorajando um suspiro, eu sabia que tinha que parar. Nós não iríamos para a aula de jeito nenhum se ele começasse a me tocar desse jeito.

Afastei-me, embora um pouco relutante e chequei meu relógio. Dois minutos atrasados, já.

Levantei meu olhar para ele e não pude evitar, mas suspirar para seu rosto adorável mais uma vez. Ele parecia como se tivesse acabado de rolar para fora da cama com seu cabelo de sexo e olhos entreabertos. Nossa sessão de amassos impróprios o deixou atordoado e afobado. Beijei-o mais uma vez antes de começar a trabalhar novamente. Rapidamente, e antes que ele pudesse perguntar muitas coisas, desabotoei os primeiros dois botões de sua camiseta Polo, desamassando a minha antes de bagunçar meu cabelo.

Ele ficou imediatamente confuso. "O que... você..." ele começou.

Coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios e ele o mordiscou. O beijei de novo. "Confie em mim, ok?"

Ele sorriu para mim e respondeu incerto. "Ok..." concordou. Ainda curioso.

Com isso, o conduzi de volta para a entrada da sala de aula. Mesmo embora eu estivesse com Edward agora, meu coração estava acelerado de novo e minhas mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas pela perspectiva do que eu estava prestes a fazer. Estava nervosa agora e pequenas borboletas dançavam em meu estômago com uma leve apreensão. Mas me segurei firme e respirei profundamente antes de quietamente abrir a porta. Fiz o meu melhor para parecer envergonhada, assim como Rose havia dito.

Imediatamente, não pude acreditar em minha sorte. Nós estávamos assistindo a um filme na tela digital. Era um documentário de guerra, sobre o Dia-D. Eu _era_ a garota mais sortuda do mundo.

Professor Norris franziu para nosso atraso e eu lancei a ele um olhar apologético. Ouvi sussurros e risadinhas por cima do áudio do filme, mas não pude ter certeza de onde estavam vindo. Para o observador externo, Edward e eu havíamos definitivamente acabado de ter sexo.

Mantive meus olhos no corredor, desesperada para não olhar para Mike e desesperada para não escorregar. Já podia sentir a tensão de Edward, mas só agarrei sua mão ainda mais apertada e conduzi o caminho enquanto ele continuava a andar.

Conforme subíamos um pouco mais a escada, vi o grupo de Mike do canto de meu olho e respirei um suspiro agradecido por ele estar sentado onde normalmente ficava. Não tinha certeza de eu poderia agüentar não olhar para sua cara estúpida enquanto o procurava. Então, nos apressamos para frente e nos dirigimos para eles.

No momento em que entrei na fileira em frente à de Mike e seus amigos, Edward apertou minha mão. Ele não gostava de mim assim tão perto de Mike e não esperava a vingança. Assim que sentamos, pude ouvi-los sussurrando e relinchando atrás de nós. Eu realmente queria olhar para a cara de Newton então, mas não o fiz. Só queria acalmar Edward.

Sentamos em nossos assentos e eu o atirei um olhar de lado, esperando que ele olhasse para mim. Não encontrou meus olhos, mas eu podia ver que estava franzindo rigidamente. Parecia bravo. Eu podia até mesmo ver no escuro que seu rosto já estava vermelho e sua mandíbula apertada. Fiz uma careta. Ele não tinha nenhuma ideia do que eu estava fazendo, e ele realmente não gostava de Mike Newton...

Senti uma pontada de remorso me abater por não dizer a ele nada quando era a coisa certa a se fazer. Rose não entendia nosso relacionamento. Eu não havia nem ao mesmo dito nada que o pudesse dar uma dica. Só o havia perguntado se confiava em mim e ele havia concordado. Rezei silenciosamente para que ele pudesse entender uma vez que eu começasse... em 10 minutos.

Foram longos 10 minutos. Edward não relaxou nenhum pouco. Sua mandíbula estava cerrada e suas mãos fechadas em um punho ao redor de sua caneta e notas em branco. O filme não estava tão alto, então pude ouvir sua respiração. Ele estava na borda, esperando por Newton dizer algo. Comecei a ficar realmente nervosa enquanto o relógio avançava. Estava com medo de ter ido longe demais.

Meu coração começou a correr com arrependimento e relutância.

_Dois minutos..._ disse a mim mesma.

Minha mente começou a realmente se atropelar enquanto eu debatia comigo mesma rapidamente, uma última vez, se essa era uma boa ideia depois de tudo. Se Mike dissesse algo para mim em resposta às minhas ações, Edward iria querer me defender. Eu o havia posto numa estranha posição, sentando-nos tão perto. Isso explicaria sua tensão. Ele realmente não gostava de Mike. Agora, não podia acreditar que não havia visto isso. Eu estava quase perdida com o que fazer.

Mas, assim que trinta segundos se passaram, decidi que eu teria explicação suficiente para Edward se ele estivesse bravo. O diria a verdade. O diria que eu acreditava que Mike Newton merecia estar com ciúmes de Edward por mais razões do que poderia contar. Se eu fosse uma dessas razões, então por que não sutilmente esfregar isso na cara dele? Eu estava fazendo isso por ele. Ele iria entender. Roubei mais uma olhadela de lado para o rosto vermelho de Edward antes de decidir ir adiante. Estaria acabado cedo o suficiente.

Pacientemente esperei para que o filme mudasse para uma música clássica suave ao longo da metragem. Dois minutos agonizantes depois, cenas de tropas nas praias piscaram na tela e o narrador parou. Eu quietamente respirei profundamente e permiti imagens de Mike Newton e suas tentativas nojentas para cima de mim, encherem minha mente. Me concentrei extraordinariamente enquanto me inclinava para a orelha de Edward e sussurrava somente alto o suficiente para Mike ouvir.

"Você está me transformando numa garota tão perversa. Mal posso me concentrar em nada," mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha e o sentir tremer e exalar. "Não posso esperar para fazer aquilo de novo." Sussurrei antes de me virar de volta para a tela, pretendendo parecer como se tivéssemos acabado de compartilhar um momento privado.

Ouvi uma tosse estrangulada, que definitivamente veio de Mike.

No momento em que me separei de Edward e olhei para frente, a adrenalina percorreu meu corpo, mandando meus nervos numa espiral e acendendo meu rosto em fogo. Não podia acreditar que eu tinha acabado de dizer aquilo... e ainda podia acreditar! Simultaneamente.

Senti-me exultada.

Em algum lugar, Velha Bella estava implorando por vida...

Mas, e quanto a Edward? Eu estava com uma visão fechada e realmente precisava ver seu rosto agora.

Virei minha cabeça só ligeiramente para tentar medir sua resposta. Pude ver do canto de meus olhos que seu rosto ainda era de um vermelho brilhante. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua respiração estável, mas pesada enquanto assistia ao filme sem vê-lo. Ele parecia um pouco chocado ou talvez até mesmo confuso. O que estava pensando? Esperei um minuto até que não pude suportar mais.

Rose tinha aconselhado para manter meu flerte em três etapas, mas ela também havia dito que minha prioridade era tranqüilizar Edward. Então, virei para beijá-lo na bochecha e imediatamente processei sua nova expressão. Claramente, ele estava fazendo o seu melhor para não rir agora e seu sorriso sufocado era mais do que adorável. Alívio me lavou e tentei agir casualmente enquanto meus lábios encontravam sua bochecha, mas minha vitória ainda era hilariante. Fez-me sentir melhor que ele agora estava por dentro, ou pelo menos, tanto quanto poderia.

Mike com certeza estava assistindo tudo.

Edward não moveu um músculo por um bom tempo. De algum jeito, ele parecia saber que eu ainda não havia acabado e tive a impressão que ele estava preparando a si mesmo para mais espontâneas explosões de afeto. Então, assisti o relógio intensamente e vinte minutos mais tarde, fui para o strike dois. Quando o filme ficou silencioso de novo, comecei a dar umas risadinhas suavemente. Edward fez a coisa certa, olhando para mim curiosamente, parecendo se perguntar o que eu estava fazendo. Suspirei e me inclinei para sua orelha de novo.

"Oh não. Acho que esqueci minha calcinha em seu carro. Acabei de perceber que não estou usando nenhuma…" eu ri silenciosamente como se essa fosse uma piadinha interna. Subitamente, me inclinei para inalar sua essência, correndo meu nariz ao longo de sua mandíbula para beijar sua orelha. Ele tremeu em resposta e eu coloquei um último beijo casto em sua bochecha.

Ouvi um exalo de trás de mim enquanto algo caia no chão. Isso veio definitivamente do grupo de Mike. Se não do próprio Mike.

Oh, eu queria tanto saber, mas não me virei. Não só porque eu estava mortalmente centrada em não me virar por causa do princípio da situação. Não me virei porque eu tinha certeza que minha própria expressão era tão desonesta quanto o melhor sorriso de Rose.

Nós estávamos entrando na pele de Mike. Estava realmente funcionando. Forcei a mim mesma olhar para frente e me preparar para o strike final.

Eu estava no meu melhor comportamento. Tudo o que fiz foi traçar minhas unhas pelo pescoço de Edward e brincar com seu cabelo sedutoramente. Mesmo embora ele estivesse sorrindo, o rosto de Edward não saiu do vermelho brilhante de anteriormente. Não pude evitar, mas me sentir aliviada enquanto percebia de novo que ele não estava bravo. Ele sabia que eu estava fazendo isso só por ele.

Exatamente oito minutos antes de a aula acabar, posei para fazer o _grand finale_.

Bem quando a escolta clássica começou para os soldados em batalha, me inclinei para a orelha de Edward mais uma vez, ainda traçando pequenos padrões com minhas unhas. Ri levemente e peguei seu lóbulo entre meus dentes antes de me afastar modestamente. Peguei ele me olhando de rabo de olho enquanto eu me inclinava em sua orelha de novo como se simplesmente não pudesse ficar longe.

"Estou tão feliz de ter escolhido você... ninguém mais poderia fazer eu me sentir desse jeito," respirei pesadamente.

Ouvi Mike murmurar algo que parecia um palavrão. Edward exalou trêmulo e quietamente. Ele olhou para mim com olhos arregalados e um surpreso, adorável sorriso. Sorri de volta. Ele sabia que eu quis dizer cada palavra, mas provavelmente ainda era bom de ouvir. Então rapidamente, me virei de volta para a tela só por um segundo antes de voltar para ele para um beijinho final divertido em sua bochecha.

Essa era a sugestão de Rose: _'mantenha isso tão virginal quanto o possível, Bella...'_

Edward nunca disse uma palavra e eu combinei com seu silêncio.

É claro, fiquei lá sentada pelo resto daqueles oito minutos completamente absorvida no fato de que de algum jeito, em algum nível, de alguma forma, eu havia possivelmente ensinado a Mike Newton uma lição. Me senti realizada e talvez um pouco presunçosa com a ideia. E nenhum pouco tímida com as palavras que havia proferido.

Mike era cabeça dura, mas eu tinha minhas garantias de que ele iria receber minha mensagem. Esperava que com aqueles dois dígitos de QI, Mike pudesse ver a realidade da situação. Garotas como eu não gostavam de arrogantes idiotas, elas gostavam de namorados como Edward. Ainda melhor, entre seus hormônios exagerados e desejo por seduzir garotas, eu tinha bastante certeza de que meu pequeno show iria traduzir-se em inveja em algum nível. Inveja por Edward. Inveja por Edward, O Garoto Bom. Pelo menos esse era o máximo que eu poderia esperar de Newton. Ele não era exatamente perspicaz.

No momento em que a classe foi dispensada, Edward agarrou minha mochila para mim e praticamente correu corredor abaixo comigo no reboque. Ri divertidamente de propósito só para dar efeito, mas mantive meus olhos treinados em Edward. Eu não estava realmente agindo mais, e eu não tinha certeza exatamente que tipo de efeito toda a minha provocação teve nele. Pelo menos não estava bravo.

Quando nós quase tínhamos chegado à porta, eu trapaceei. Lancei meus olhos para o grupo de Mike e instantaneamente arfei diante a cena. Seus amigos estavam quietos e sérios enquanto se dirigiam corredor abaixo, parecendo estranhos por alguma razão. Mas, Mike ainda estava sentado. Seus olhos encontraram os meus por só um segundo e então eles se alargaram ainda mais. Não pude ler sua expressão, mas eu estava bem com isso. Tinha entrado debaixo de sua pele e era isso tudo o que importava. "Mike, vamos." Um dos caras chamou, mas ele ainda não se moveu.

Foi ai quando eu perdi minha visão dele, embora. Os poucos segundos que pude me focar em alguma coisa enquanto saiamos da sala de aula foram dedicados a processar a expressão de Mike e meu novo senso de vitória. Eu estava completamente despreparada para Edward. Ele imediatamente me puxou para os fundos do prédio e atacou minha boca enquanto eu atingia a parede. Seus lábios eram urgentes e firmes e eu o beijava de volta enquanto ele pressionava seu corpo contra o meu. Eu gemi quando o senti contra mim de novo. Eu definitivamente tinha um efeito nele e por mim isso estava mais do que bem.

"Isabella... você é uma mulher maravilhosa... não posso acreditar no que você fez... você esta além de palavras... absolutamente incrível... indescritivelmente linda... e eu realmente... _realmente_ te quero agora mesmo..." ele sussurrou energeticamente através dos beijos.

"Você pode me ter qualquer hora que quiser," sussurrei enquanto mordiscava seu lábio divertidamente. Ele rosnou e moveu seus quadris suavemente contra os meus. Essa ação me acordou instantaneamente de meu bobo, satisfeito humor. Ele sabia que eu gostava disso. Ele estava me instigando de propósito. Meu desejo e necessidade por ele surgiram, também.

"Eu também te quero. Vamos pro meu quarto," sussurrei seriamente.

"Vou pra onde que você quiser," ele sussurrou de volta antes de me beijar mais uma vez.

Ele nos girou e conduziu o caminho até o meu dormitório. Eu mal percebi que a classe inteira provavelmente tinha saído. Alguém provavelmente havia passado por nós e tido uma bela vista de nossas intensas seções de amassos, mas não me importei. Nem havia Edward. Nós tínhamos solicitado a única privacidade disponível, depois de tudo. A situação havia sido urgente.

Enquanto seguíamos o caminho para meu dormitório, me virei mais uma vez e tive uma visão de Mike e seus amigos conforme eles andavam lentamente em direção ao estacionamento. Não pude pegar muitos detalhes, mas vi que Mike tinha seu livro estrategicamente posicionado sobre seu colo. Eu poderia ser virginal, mas sabia o que aquilo significava. Sorri para mim mesma e então me foquei de volta em Edward.

Missão cumprida. Rose estaria satisfeita.

Nós corremos o curto quarteirão para meu quarto num arranco. Meu humor estava tão alto e eu não podia pensar em nada além daquele olhar na cara de Newton. Era de choque, surpresa, e desapontamento tudo misturado numa expressão vermelha. Queria que Edward tivesse visto, mas ele nem ao menos havia pedido por uma explicação. Não tive que explicar com palavras, ele só sabia.

Ele estava ansioso agora.

"Edward… diminua o ritmo," eu ri, esperando que ele não o fizesse.

"Isso não é justo. Estive esperando uma aula inteira," ele disse em uma legalmente justificada voz. Aquilo era verdade para os dois de nós, então não argumentei. Mas, quando chegamos à porta de meu dormitório, parei brevemente. Havia três largas, lindamente embrulhadas em rosa caixas localizadas do lado de fora da porta de entrada. Isso era estranho. Ninguém nunca mandava nada para nós. Especialmente algo cor de rosa.

"Isso é estranho, nós nunca recebemos entregas," eu disse enquanto me curvava pra ter certeza que era nosso. Peguei as pequenas etiquetas extravagantes e vi que elas eram endereçadas a Alice, Rose e eu.

"Talvez seja uma surpresa," Edward ofereceu, rápido e casual demais.

Virei-me para ver seu rosto. Ele estava sorrindo de novo. Estreitei meus olhos desconfiadamente.

"Uma surpresa para..." me inclinei para ver as caixas. "Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan? Você nos comprou presentes?" perguntei. Por que ele iria fazer isso? Eu não queria começar esse tipo de tradição. Ele não precisava comprar nada para elas. Ou para mim, de qualquer jeito.

"Só uma surpresa. Sem presentes."

"Presentes que são inesperados constituem uma surpresa," esclareci.

Seus olhos ficaram tristes e aquela expressão vulnerável voltou. Ele encolheu um pouco os ombros, "Se você não quiser, então não tem que ficar com isso."

"Não," emendei docemente, me sentindo culpada. Ele obviamente havia saído de sua zona de conforto. "Eu quero. Mas, Rose e Alice?" Como ele sabia que elas iriam querer alguma coisa? Elas eram meio que… esnobes. Não podia imaginar ele comprando nada que elas fossem querer. Era uma situação estranha em todos os aspectos. Se elas não gostassem do que ele havia comprado, seria uma situação embaraçosa.

Ele me puxou para perto dele antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais coisas.

"Eu tenho muito a agradecer a você e à suas amigas, Bella. Minha vida mudou para o jeito mais feliz possível. Eu tenho a garota dos meus sonhos nos meus braços, comigo, e apaixonada. Ninguém tem mais do que eu agora mesmo. Seria somente o certo agradecê-las pelo suporte que elas têm te dado. Sem seus encorajamentos, você nunca seria minha. Eu não posso imaginar isso agora. Então era o mínimo que eu podia fazer," ele disse quietamente antes de beijar meus lábios suavemente.

Essa foi a coisa mais legal que eu já tinha ouvido. Seus olhos estavam tão genuínos e gentis. Ele era tão cheio de ideias. Estendi minha mão para colocar minha palma em sua bochecha e sorri para ele.

"Obrigada, Edward." Eu disse com sinceridade própria.

"Não, obrigado você," ele disse, antes de me beijar de novo. Ele nunca parecia capaz de parar de me beijar e eu gostava disso. Abracei-o por aquela realização e ele riu baixinho no meu cabelo.

"Nós deveríamos colocar essas caixas para dentro, Bella. Elas são caras. Estou um pouco surpreso que a companhia de entrega as deixou aqui."

Caras? Arranquei-me do abraço com um sólido franzido. "Caras? Por que você nos comprou coisas caras?"

Ele riu e tirou um fio de cabelo de meus olhos. "Bem," ele começou com um tom reservado para explicações. "Quando eu pedi licença para ir ao seu banheiro na Terça à noite, não pude evitar, mas notar que sua colega de quarto gosta muito dos produtos de minha mãe."

"Sua mãe?"

"Sim, eu te disse que minha mãe tem um negócio que ela opera no exterior, mas não te disse o que ela faz. Minha mãe é Esme Cullen, ela é a fundadora e criadora dos produtos Esme. Eles são comercializados principalmente na Europa, particularmente na França. Eles projetam e produzem perfumes finos, sabonetes, produtos de cabelo, etc. De qualquer jeito, eu liguei para ela e expliquei a situação. Ela ficou feliz em mandar o catálogo completo do ano. E, algo especial só para você," ele concluiu simplesmente antes de me abraçar forte.

O que? Espere...

"Esme?" confirmei com olhos arregalados. "Como, francês, rosa, produtos importados Esme?"

"Sim. Seus produtos não são realmente franceses, mas eles são produzidos lá... e eles são rosa," ele riu baixinho de novo, apontando para as caixas rosa. Eu realmente não sabia muito sobre os produtos dela, mas sabia que Alice e Rose os amavam. Era o produto de cabelo "Esme" que havia contribuído para minha imitação de "cabelo de sexo". Elas tinham um monte de coisas Esme. Isso _iria_ deixá-las felizes o ano inteiro. As caixas eram enormes.

"Elas vão amar," sorri. Ele sorriu de volta ligeiramente e correu seu polegar pela minha bochecha.

"Mas você vai gostar?" ele perguntou, aquela expressão vulnerável estava de volta em seu rosto.

Eu suspirei. Queria que ele soubesse que eu apreciava, mas também não queria começar um mau hábito. Eu podia ver ele me mimando e não haveria jeito que eu pudesse retribuir.

"Eu odeio presentes, Edward..." o informei, suavizando meu rosto, "mas, desde que você me deu _isso_, tenho certeza que irei amar. Mas, se for caro, você não pode me comprar mais nada." Adverti.

Ele rolou seus olhos e me apertou. Eu imediatamente envolvi meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito. Ele cheirava tão bem. Respirei-o como uma loba enfurecida.

"Eu nunca vou concordar com isso," ele sussurrou alto em meu ouvido.

"Você vai pelo menos me dizer o que é antes que eu abra? Isso é intimidante," reclamei em seu colarinho, mas ele me cortou.

"Não. Você vai ter que abrir por si mesma. Por agora, vamos entrar na casa, Bella. Nós podemos falar sobre sua aversão a presentes depois," eu olhei para cima para seus olhos verdes e sabia que estava perdida.

"Ótimo." Suspirei enquanto me dirigia para dentro.

Ainda assim, isso não estava acabado. Eu iria definir uma rápida regra sobre isso depois de... bem... depois.

Alice não deveria estar em casa por muitas horas, então Edward concordou em mover as caixas para dentro por agora e deixar passar a oportunidade de levá-las para seu quarto. Ri com o entusiasmo dele enquanto o arrastava pela camisa para o meu quarto. Ele sabia onde nós estávamos indo no momento em que entramos no corredor. Mesmo embora fossemos novo nisso, um interruptor tinha se desenvolvido entre nós. Era uma confirmação muda que o reino de desejo e necessidade estava prestes a entrar. Um interruptor para dois amantes. Nós tínhamos isso, ou algo assim.

Agora mesmo, eu iria seduzi-lo de novo. Depois daquela façanha sinfônica de domingo, ele merecia receber uma boa dose de minha imaginação.

Eu estava por cima dele e em minha cama em questão de segundos. Ele agarrou meus quadris automaticamente e eu me inclinei para beijá-lo. Beijei só uma vez e quando ele tentou manter meus lábios nos dele, eu recuei de novo. Era realmente engraçado provocá-lo e ele não se importava. Ele riu para mim e tentou de novo, mas eu estalei minha cabeça para trás e ri mais uma vez.

Queria o admirar só por um segundo antes que nós nos perdêssemos em nossa paixão.

Seu rosto estava aceso com uma expressão que era feita só para mim. Ele me amava. Pude ver isso de novo, límpido e presente em seus olhos. Eu sabia que ele podia ver nos meus, também. Adorei-o abertamente enquanto meditava sobre sua perfeição. Ele era maravilhoso e extraordinário, tudo ao mesmo tempo e eu não podia me imaginar com mais ninguém. Ele era meu e eu era dele. Depois de um momento, seu olhar ficou sério também, e eu sabia que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa sobre mim. Palavras não eram necessárias o tempo todo.

Enquanto eu o beijava mais uma vez antes de escorregar sua camisa para fora, não pude evitar, mas me sentir sortuda e agradecida. Eu não tinha que sonhar mais. Eu tinha o Edward Real. Inteirinho pra mim.

* * *

**E é isso. Fim. Peço desculpas pela minha demora, mas eu passei por vários problemas pessoais que fizeram com que eu tivesse que me afastasse de tudo por um tempo. Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fanfic e obrigada a todos que comentaram e fizeram meu dia mais feliz :)**

**Sold Sight Unseen será (provavelmente ainda hoje) atualizada e em breve postarei uma nova one-shot, portato, fiquem ligados ;D**

** e claro, Feliz Natal pra todos *-***


End file.
